Il était une Fée
by Aelyaa
Summary: Il était une Fée, deux amis. L'un, aussi innocent que spontané, l'autre aussi mignonne que joyeuse. Natsu et Lucy, accompagnés d'Happy, étaient partenaires de mission et amis. Mais si ils étaient plus qu'amis? Si leur destin était en fait lié depuis leur naissance? (Pour une lecture plus agréable, retrouvez-moi sous le pseudo Aelya sur fanfic-fr [point] net - "Il était une fée")
1. La prêtresse du Phoenix - Bonus

**NDA : Bonjour, avant que vous ne commenciez ce chapitre, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur fanfic-fr[point]net car ma fic est beaucoup sympathique à lire dessus vu que je gère mieux la mise en page. Mon pseudo est Aelya, ma fiction est Il était une Fée :) Ca ne change pas. Remplacez le [point] par un . :)  
**

** fanfic-fr[point]net/fanfics/Animes-Mangas/F/Fairy- Tail/I l-%C3%A9tait-une-F%C3% **

**Chapitre 1: La prêtresse du Phoenix.**

_Principauté de Veronica_

Le combat faisait rage entre notre petit groupe, composé de Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel accompagnés de leurs exceed, et les mages de Carbucle... Nos amis, venus sauver Éclair et empêcher la résurrection du Phoenix, devaient désormais faire face à ce dernier, en plus des mages de Carbucle, dont Disto, désirant user du Phoenix pour obtenir l'immortalité.

"Tu as blessé Lucy... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !" Déclara Natsu à son ennemi, le terrible mage aux aspirations démesurées.

"Natsu! Ne perd pas de temps avec ce c*n! Et tu te prétends mage de Fairy Tail?!" Lança alors le petit-fils de Makarov, Luxus.

Oui, finalement, Fairy Tail au complet avait rejoint Veronica, pour soutenir leurs amis et vaincre le Phoenix.

"Flèche magique, brise le mal!" s'exclama Erza, alors qu'elle bandait son arc pour ensuite décocher cette flèche magique, confiée par le maître de guilde, pour vaincre le terrible Phoenix. Bien sûr, notre Titania ignorait les conséquences de cet acte, Makarov lui ayant caché une information primordiale...

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooon" Hurla alors Lucy, en pleure, lorsque la flèche décochée entra en contact avec la cible.

Le phœnix alors commença à se désintégrer, les membres de Fairy Tail détalèrent alors à toute vitesse pour éviter la bête, tandis que Lucy criait le nom de sa nouvelle amie, Éclair, mourante dans ses bras...

Le combat n'était pas totalement fini, sous les yeux de nos amis, une boule d'énergie se libéra du Phoenix pour exploser dans le ciel... Cette chose, cause d'une mort imminente en cas de contact avec le sol. Éclair chargea à distance Natsu de finir le travail, d'enfoncer la flèche plus profondément dans le cœur du Phoenix, pour le salut de ses camarades et pour en finir avec la terrible bête définitivement.

Natsu, de toutes ses forces, enfonça la flèche... Lucy criait à l'aide pour son amie Éclair... Celle-ci, la vie reliée à celle du Phoenix suite à l'absorption de son sang il y a de cela quatre cents ans, lors de l'attaque de son village natal, était en train de souffrir en même temps que le monstre. S'il mourrait, elle aussi.

Le Phoenix s'effrita alors complètement cette fois, alors qu'Éclair elle aussi quittait ce monde, se désagrégeant sous forme de particules célestes.

"Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, Lucy" lui confia Éclair.

"Non! Tu ne dois pas partir, Éclair!" lui répondit la mage céleste, en larmes.

Le corps de la belle prêtresse disparu alors, pour laisser place à son esprit scintillant.

"Lucy, je ne t'oublierai jamais." furent ses derniers mots pour la blonde.

"Nooooooooooooooon!" Hurla cette dernière, désespérée.

"Eclaiiiiiiiiiiiir!~" ajouta-t-elle en s'effondrant à genoux.

Makarov, le vieux maître de guilde, de dos face à la jeune fille, se sentait terriblement mal... C'était lui la cause de la tristesse qu'éprouvait son enfant... Certes, il avait fait le bon choix, cette décision avait sauvé la vie de tous les villageois de Veronica, ainsi que sa famille, Fairy Tail. Pourtant, cela avait coûté la vie à l'une, désormais, d'entre eux...

L'esprit d'Éclair, en route pour les étoiles, rencontra Natsu et Happy, près des restes du Phoenix.

"Merci, Natsu" lui dit-elle pour ajouter ensuite :

"Lucy est très triste.. Cette fille, prends soin d'elle." dit-elle au garçon, avant d'être rejointe par son ami Momon, le poussin magique. Ces deux-là enfin réunis, ils rirent ensemble, et se prirent dans les bras, leurs esprits unis à jamais dans la mort.

Natsu, observait la scène. Happy, sur l'épaule de son ami, pleurait. Natsu, lui, était là, dans les airs, le cœur lourd. Les yeux emplis d'une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

La guilde observait la disparition de l'esprit d'Éclair depuis le sol. Cette dernière disparu de ce monde, sous la marque de Fairy Tail dont elle avait pris la forme, comme un hommage.

Les membres de la guilde étaient là, debout, face aux sanglots de Lucy, ainsi que les pleurs de Wendy. Ils partageaient ce regard triste, cette impression de ne pas avoir su agir, pour sauver leur amie... Ils respectaient la tristesse des autres, dans le silence.

"Je ne savais pas que ça finirait comme ça..." Dit Erza avant de se tourner pour observer le maître.

Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de la situation, de la mort d'Éclair, de la tristesse de Lucy. C'était elle qui avait décoché la flèche, elle qui avait signé la fin de son amie... Elle observait le maître, il ne lui avait rien dit... Une part d'elle lui en voulait, l'autre savait que la décision n'avait pas été facile, et que le maître en endossait la responsabilité. Elle détourna alors les yeux, et les baissa, une lueur triste dans le regard...

Natsu arriva alors, accompagné d'un Happy larmoyant. Il observa Lucy murmurer le nom de leur amie disparue, les larmes aux joues. Natsu était vide, le cœur lourd, le regard empreint de tristesse. Sa précieuse amie, sa partenaire de toujours, était là, devant lui, dévastée. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle... Il ne pouvait pas ramener Éclair... Lucy se tourna alors vers lui, le visage plein de larmes :

"Natsu... La magie... Est-ce bien ou mal ?" articula-t-elle.

Natsu se dit que Lucy était belle et bien malheureuse pour en arriver à se poser ce genre de question, elle qui quelques jours auparavant avait été totalement surprise à l'idée que quelqu'un méprise la magie. Natsu n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et fit un signe négatif de la tête pour lui répondre. Happy observait la scène qu'offraient ses deux amis, toujours en pleure. Lucy reprit, prise de sanglots :

"Peu importe que ça soit bon ou mauvais, je veux juste une magie qui puisse arrêter mes larmes maintenant."

En prononçant cette phrase, Lucy et Natsu s'enlacèrent, elle toujours prise de sanglots, lui, touché et le regard grave face à la situation. Natsu se demandait que faire pour alléger la douleur de son amie... Enfin, il repensa aux derniers moments d'Éclair, redressa la mage céleste et lui dit :

"Éclair, ... Elle souriait enfin."

Les pleurs de Lucy ne se calmèrent pas pour autant et elle prononça encore une fois le nom de son compagnon. Celui-ci tenta un air rassurant et lui dit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Nous sommes avec toi."

Il la reprit alors dans ses bras, l'un sur la tête de la jeune blonde, l'autre dans son dos. Il voulait soulager sa peine mais ne savait comment faire. Il resta alors comme cela, la serrant dans ses bras, attendant que les pleurs s'amenuisent, un long moment. Il regardait en face de lui, lui-même attristé par la situation.

Le temps passa. Le prince Kriem de Veronica, coupable du retour du Phoenix, des dégâts causés à sa ville fut jugé et déchu de ses droits. La ville détruite, la femme blonde et le rouquin, membres de Carbucle, se sentirent désolés et aidèrent les villageois, avec l'appui de la garde royale, à reconstruire la cité.

Nos amis de Fairy Tail, eux, érigèrent une tombe en mémoire d'Éclair, et des habitants du village du feu, détruit il y a 400 ans. Celle-ci, proche de la principauté de Veronica, là où se tenait le village autrefois. Devant la tombe de leur amie, Natsu soutenait encore Lucy. Il faudrait du temps à notre amie pour se remettre de son chagrin. C'est elle qui avait rencontré Éclair, amenée à la guilde, sauvé à plusieurs reprises. Elles avaient partagé des liens qu'aucun autre dans la guilde n'avait eu l'occasion d'avoir avec la prêtresse disparue.

Le temps, le temps... C'était le seul remède contre son mal et Natsu le savait.

_Conseil de la Magie, ordre chargé de réguler les mages et leurs actions_

Quelques temps plus tard, Makarov dû faire face au Conseil de la magie.

Les mages du conseil se devaient de réprimander Makarov, car il leur avait volé la flèche magique permettant de supprimer le Phoenix. Malgré tout, les mages se sentaient désolés de ne pas avoir su agir, de plus, ils prirent en compte que l'acte de Makarov avait permis de sauver beaucoup de vies. Il reçu donc un avertissement mais c'en resta là.

Décidément, Fairy Tail avait le don de se créer des ennuis. Rien ne s'était produit durant leurs 7 ans d'absence, et à peine les prétendants au titre de mages de rang S rentrés de leur "hibernation" forcée, les évènements se succédaient. Enfin, pour cette fois, le conseil passerait l'éponge, même si Makarov ne se montra pas très attentif, endormi, durant la réunion.

_Magnolia, ville où siège la guilde Fairy Tail_

Les membres de Fairy Tail, rentrés à Magnolia, entreprirent les réparations de la guilde. Endommagée durant la bataille durant l'enlèvement d'Éclair, la guilde était dans un sale état. Mais, l'habitude aidant, les mages se mirent tous au travail pour reconstruire leur précieuse maison assez rapidement.

Les sourires recommençaient à s'épanouir sur les visages marqués de tristesse, mais Lucy n'était toujours pas redevenue la fille souriante et pleine de vie qu'elle était.

Les membres de guilde reprenaient leurs habitudes joyeuses, les disputes amicales et autres. Tout le monde mettait la main à la patte.

Mirajane, mage de rang S et grande sœur d'Elfman et Lisanna, n'ayant pas encore récupéré son précieux bar et la salle de réception, organisa un pique-nique à l'extérieur de la guilde.

"Mina-san! C'est l'heure de manger! J'ai pu y installer des couvertures dans notre jardin, il faut en profiter !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors, les mages commencèrent à s'installer. Bisca et Alzak, main dans la main. Leur fille, Asuka, dans les bras du maître de guilde, aux côtés de Wendy, attendaient tranquillement tandis que toute la guilde s'installait.

Une dispute éclata alors entre nos deux Dragon Slayer, installés l'un à côté de l'autre pour le pique-nique. La mage des mots, Levy, installé à la droite de Gajeel, tentait de calmer la situation entre lui et Natsu, à l'aide d'Happy et de Panther Lily, les exceed de nos amis bagarreurs.

Ezra, derrière nos deux comparses, observait la scène. Quand Natsu ne se battait pas avec Grey, c'était au tour de Gajeel. Décidément, les choses ne changeront jamais, se disait-elle, résignée. Natsu, le poing en feu sur la tête de Gajeel, ce dernier lui mettant un tuyau de fer en bouche, entendit alors quelque chose sur sa gauche.

Il tourna le regard vers ce bruit. Ce rire, rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis trop de temps… Sa voisine de pique-nique et partenaire, Lucy, souriait enfin. Enfin, elle commençait à surmonter sa peine. Personne ne perçut le regard qu'il lui jeta, cependant. Il était soulagé, elle irait enfin mieux.

Il s'était promis qu'il serait là, comme toujours, à la soutenir, à la protéger, à veiller sur elle. Car, après tout, c'était son rôle, non? C'était sa partenaire de mission, son amie. C'est normal de veiller sur un ami. C'est ainsi que Natsu se rassurait et profitait enfin du sourire tant attendu de sa blonde préférée, quand personne d'autre n'avait remarqué ce changement chez la blonde, ni le regard du rose.

Après le pique-nique, la majorité des filles profitèrent de la piscine, quand Grey et Natsu se mesuraient l'un à l'autre, comme à leur habitude. Erza s'interposa mais empira davantage la situation, prenant part au combat des rivaux. Gajeel, pris d'une envie de se mesurer à la Salamandre (Natsu) s'invita également à la fête. Jet et Droy, jaloux de Gajeel, se lançaient dans la bataille, suivis d'Elfman, ne pouvant ignorer l'appel de l'Homme en lui. Bref, ça se termina en bataille générale, n'oublions pas, nous sommes à Fairy Tail.


	2. Quand le Chat n'est pas là,

**Chapitre 2 : Quand le Chat n'est pas là, les Souris dansent.**

_Magnolia – Guilde de Fairy Tail_

La guilde, désormais réparée, notre barwoman préférée espérait reprendre rapidement du service. Pour cela, Mirajane devait aménager les nouveaux meubles et ranger les affaires retrouvées dans les débris avant les réparations. Lisanna, en congé, décidait de lui donner un coup de main. Elles entreprirent alors toutes les deux le placement des tables, bancs, chaises et autres. Mirajane avait commandé des tonneaux d'alcool, pour la fête de ce soir, et surtout pour Cana, notre buveuse nationale. Ceux-ci, installés contre le mur avec un robinet, près du bar. Mirajane rangea alors les nouvelles boissons acquises derrière son bar alors que Lisanna s'occupait des derniers cartons, contenant des souvenirs et décorations de la guilde. Elfman, le frère des deux demoiselles, installa le panneau des missions. L'annonce du retour des mages les plus forts de Fairy Tail avait fait son chemin dans Fiore, les missions recommençaient à affluer. Il était encore tôt, et seule la fratrie était dans le bâtiment, les autres mages se reposant enfin, les travaux terminés.

Alors que Lisanna dépoussiérait des cadres photos, les remplaçait s'ils étaient cassés, elle trouva un clicher qui attira son attention. Sur cette photo, on voyait toute la guilde rassemblée, pour un événement à priori, vu les banderoles accrochées et les airs festifs qu'arboraient ses compagnons. Elle n'était pas sur la photo, sans doute cela s'était-il produit lors de la période où on la croyait morte.

Ce qui attira son attention, c'est le petit groupe central sur l'image. Natsu et Happy, toujours ensemble étaient tout sourire au côté de Lucy, arborant elle-même une mine réjouie. Natsu tenait la jeune femme par la taille alors que celle-ci avait une main sur son torse. Ils étaient entourés de leurs amis, Erza et Grey. Lisanna sourit à cette vision et se rendit compte de toutes les choses qu'elle avait raté, la formation de cette équipe de choc, l'évolution des relations de ses compagnons, les fêtes de la guilde. Jamais elle ne pourrait rattraper tout cela. Elle mit cette photo dans sa poche, et se remit au travail, pensant aux changements opérés durant son absence.

Lisanna finissait de ranger toutes ses affaires, quand à Elfman, il terminait l'affichage des missions pendant que Mirajane faisait la vaisselle au bar. Les membres de la guilde commençaient à arriver. La petite blanche alla s'accouder sur le bar, et posa devant ses yeux la photo trouvée précédemment. Elle s'exclama alors, pensive :

« Dis Mira-nee, de quand date cette photo ? »

« Mmmh, fais voir » répondit sa soeur, en plissant les yeux.

« Ah, cette photo, on l'a prise peu de temps avant notre aventure à Edoras et donc ton retour »

« Je vois. Vous aviez tous l'air très contents, que fêtiez-vous au juste ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« On fêtait le premier anniversaire de l'arrivée de Lucy à la guilde. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout d'ailleurs ! Toute la journée, nous avions fait comme si de rien était. Je pense même que c'est Natsu qui était derrière cette surprise. Nous étions tous émus face à la réaction de Lucy. » lui expliqua alors sa soeur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lisanna réfléchit, Natsu, organiser une fête surprise ? Surprenant. Il avait terriblement changé, ou était-ce seulement son impression ? Bien sûr, son ami d'enfance était toujours le même, une tête brûlée avide de combat, dévoué corps et âme à Fairy Tail mais quelque chose semblait tout de même avoir changé en lui. Il avait mûri. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une impression, mais depuis son retour d'Edoras, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de discuter, comme autrefois. Un fossé entre eux s'était creusé. Il était loin le temps où ils jouaient ensemble à maman et papa, dans leur petite maison de paille, veillant l'œuf d'Happy. Lisanna sourit affectueusement en effleurant la place du Dragon Slayer sur la photo. Sa soeur l'observait. Deux ans d'absence, c'était long, même si le groupe Tenrô faisait face à 7 ans de disparition, le cas de Lisanna était plus compliqué. Elle était seule pour affronter ce vide.

« Tout va bien, Lisanna ? » dit-elle, inquiète devant l'expression de sa jeune soeur.

Cette dernière sortit de sa rêverie et le sourire aux lèvres répondit :

« Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me disais juste que Natsu avait changé. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je le trouve plus mature, même s'il continue toujours à se battre contre Grey. Lui qui était obsédé à l'idée de retrouver Ignir, il me semble qu'il commence à enfin s'intéresser à d'autres choses… Je me demande ce qui a provoqué ce changement chez lui. »

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était installé sur le bar à leur côté, pour déguster un délicieux fraisier. Erza, qui avait distraitement suivi la discussion, intervint :

« C'est l'arrivée de Lucy, c'est évident. » déclara-t-elle.

« Tu penses Erza ? C'est vrai que tu es souvent avec eux, pourrais-tu nous éclairer davantage sur ta pensée ? » demanda alors Mirajane à sa rivale de jeunesse.

« Je ne sais pas... mais c'est le pouvoir de Lucy. Certains diront qu'elle n'est pas très forte en combat mais il n'y a pas que ça à prendre en compte. Lucy nous a changés... Je pense que sans elle, jamais Natsu et Grey n'auraient fait équipe pour des missions... » répondit Erza, pensive, sa cuillère suspendue en l'air.

A ce moment-là, un garçon aux cheveux sombres arriva près du bar, suivi furtivement d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

« On parle de moi ici ? » dit-il à l'égard du groupe.

« Pas vraiment, on parlait plutôt des changements opérés durant mon absence » répondit Lisanna.

« Du fait que Natsu et toi faites souvent équipe, gros changement par rapport à avant. » ajouta Mirajane.

« Moi et cette allumette sur pattes ? N'allez pas vous faire des idées, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie ce chalumeau. Ce sont juste des concours de circonstances. Jamais je ne serais ami avec un pervers tel que cette bougie sans cervelle. » dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

« Grey-sama, vos vêtements » intervint Juvia, gênée...

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Natsu, traité de pervers par l'exhibitionniste de service ? Voilà quelque chose !

« Grey, venant de toi, cette remarque est déplacée. Tout le monde sait que Natsu est aussi innocent qu'un bébé qui sort du ventre de sa mère. » lui dit Erza.

« Eh bien il cache bien son jeu ! Figurez-vous que pas plus tard qu'hier, je passais près de l'appartement de Lucy et … »

**Flash Back**

Grey se promenait de bon matin, pensif, le long du canal de Magnolia. L'appartement de Lucy proche, il décida de s'y rendre, on ne sait pourquoi. A la façon des membres de la guilde, il se retrouva à l'intérieur de chez la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'il vit... Il vit son rival, dans le lit de la blonde, enlaçant celle-ci. Ils dormaient tout deux tranquillement. Grey, gêné et interloqué par la situation, se mit à couvert pour observer la suite lorsqu'il vit Lucy bouger dans son lit.

Elle ouvrait les yeux difficilement et baillait. Elle fit une tête étrange... Grey observa alors la jeune fille rougir violemment, découvrant le rose à ses côtés.

« Tiens tiens, on dirait que ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. »

Effectivement, Lucy réveilla Natsu à coups de poing, complètement rouge. Celui-ci, perdu par ce réveil brutal, l'observait en tentant de la calmer.

« Me calmer ? MOI ? » hurla la jeune fille

« Mais Luce, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » dit alors le rose, les yeux brillants.

« Tu te fous de ma gu*ule ?! C'est au moins la 5è fois ce mois-ci que tu t'incrustes dans mon lit ! Purée Natsu, tu sais ce que c'est l'intimité ? Je dois te faire un dessin ou quoi ?! » dit-elle, violacée.

« Luce... Tu semblais si bien installée... le lit est si confortable… » tenta-t-il, en vint.

« Natsu, rien à faire de tes excuses bidons, maintenant tu dégages ! » dit-elle, joignant la parole au geste, le balançant par la fenêtre.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » murmura-t-elle.

**Fin du Flash Back**

« Alors, vous me croyez maintenant ? » dit Grey, fier de sa preuve irréfutable.

Les filles l'observaient, bouchée bée. Lisanna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Ala ala, Natsu nous cachait bien son jeu. » dit alors Erza.

« Je suis fière de lui, il prend enfin les devants » ajouta Mirajane, main sur la joue, en acquiesçant.

« Mais attendez, c'est un pervers et vous l'encouragez ?! » dit Grey, éberlué face à leur réaction.

« Pour moi, le pervers, c'est celui qui est entré par effraction chez une jeune fille pour l'observer dans son sommeil, et est resté caché pour zieuter la situation entre un homme et une femme au réveil » déclara Erza.

Grey était totalement éberlué.

« Erza, tu te fous de moi ? Combien fois t'as pas été prendre de bain chez Lucy sans son consentement ! » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis une femme et nous sommes amies » rétorqua la rouge.

« Peut-être, mais tu entres quand même par effraction chez ton AMIE ! »

« Ala ala, calmez-vous vous deux, ce n'est pas si grave... » tenta Mirajane.

Lisanna observait les deux amis. Grey qui part en mission avec Natsu, Erza qui les accompagne, Natsu qui dort chez Lucy, sa partenaire de mission. Grey qui entre par effraction chez elle, Erza qui a l'air de faire pareil. Décidément, Lucy est vraiment l'élément déclencheur. Même la reine des fées semble s'adoucir en parlant de son amie. Alors que la rouge et le mage de glace se disputaient toujours, Lisanna s'adresse à sa soeur.

« Lucy, c'est quelqu'un, hein ? »

« C'est vraiment une fille bien, oui. Elle est unique. Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas recruté Juvia et Gajeel. » dit-elle.

La jeune blanche s'en étonna.

« Ah bon ? Raconte-moi ! »

« Eh bien tu vois, l'ancienne guilde de Gajeel et Juvia avait été engagée par le père de Lucy pour la ramener à la maison. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais, Lucy est l'héritière de la famille Heartfillia. De ce fait, son père voulant récupérer son héritière, avait employé les grands moyens pour atteindre son but. Inutile de préciser que nous ne nous sommes pas laissez faire. Lucy étant l'une des nôtres, nous nous sommes battus pour la protéger. Gajeel et Juvia ont combattu contre nous et nous les avons vaincus. Leur guilde dissoute, Juvia voulu rejoindre Fairy Tail. Je pense que son combat contre Grey l'a transformée » ajouta Mirajane en gloussant.

Lisanna sourit également, la bleue était folle amoureuse de Grey et le suivait constamment.

« & pour Gajeel, comment a-t-il rejoint la guilde ? » demanda Lisanna.

« Pour tout te dire, c'est maître Makarov qui a été le recruter. Tout le monde en a été surpris, après ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Levy, Jet et Droy... mais au final, il s'est plutôt bien intégré. Je pense même que Levy en pince pour lui » dit Mirajane plus bas.

Lisanna réfléchit et se dit qu'elle avait effectivement remarqué les regards de la mage des mots envers Gajeel. C'est dingue ce que le destin peut jouer des tours. Levy les rejoint, l'ambiance autour du bar ayant l'air sympathique.

« J'ai entendu que tu parlais de l'enlèvement de Lu-chan, Mira-san. A ce propos, Happy m'a raconté quelque chose peu après que Lucy soit rentrée, aux côtés de Natsu. Pendant que nous combattions, Natsu était parti récupérer Lucy, enfermée dans la tour des Phantom Lord. Happy m'a dit que de loin, il avait pu la voir sauter dans le vide ! Heureusement, Natsu l'a rattrapée au vol. J'ai questionné Lu-chan à ce sujet, elle m'a avoué ne pas trop avoir réfléchi à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Natsu viendrait et qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Je n'ai rien ajouté mais tout de même, confiance au point de se jeter dans le vide, sans être sûr d'où il était, c'en devient de la folie. »

La buveuse de service intervint alors :

« C'est pas ça ! » articula-t-elle entre deux gorgées. « Ils sont liés ces deux-là. C'est le destin ! »

« Cana, on peut savoir sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ? » demanda alors Lisanna, surprise par l'assertion de son amie la mage des cartes.

« Deux choses ma petite Lisanna » dit-elle, plus sérieuse, le tonneau d'alcool à ses côtés.

« Premièrement, le jour où cette photo a été prise, j'ai tiré les cartes à Lucy. Il se trouve qu'elles m'ont révélées que notre amie ferait une rencontre du destin... Plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que cette rencontre, elle l'avait déjà faite, un an auparavant. Qui a-t-elle rencontré ce jour-là ? La tête à flamme, c'est lui qui l'a fait rentré dans la guilde après tout ! Depuis le début, ces deux-là partagent un lien. Vous ne pensez pas ? » dit Cana, avant de boire une longue gorgée de son tonneau.

Mira acquiesça, désespérée. Le souci avec ces eux, c'est qu'ils étaient trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte.

« C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que vous me racontez depuis ce matin, ils me semblent bien liés. Mais dis-moi Cana, je suis curieuse, c'est quoi la deuxième chose qui te porte à croire cela ? » demanda Lisanna.

« Eh bien, je faisais équipe avec Lucy lors de l'examen de mage de rang S, tu te souviens ? Après que nous soyons séparées, j'ai appris qu'elle s'était faite amochée par un gros plein de soupe. Natsu l'a combattu pour protéger Lucy mais s'est retrouvé coincé sous un tas de roches. Malgré la douleur que lui imposait le rustre, Lucy a tenu bon, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Natsu, et celui-ci a finalement trouvé un moyen pour battre le gras-du-bide. Ils sont décidément toujours là l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce qui me fait penser ça. » s'exclama Cana.

Erza, débarrassée de Grey, gisant au sol, une grosse bosse sur la tête dit :

« Maintenant que tu le dis, il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de m'émouvoir devant leur complicité. Quand je pense qu'au début, Natsu appelait Lucy « Luigi », je me dis que les choses ont bien changées depuis. Toujours sur l'île Tenrô, lors du combat contre Hadès, alors que nous étions tous désespérés, Lucy serrait Natsu dans ses bras, tremblante... Je pense que ce geste a redonné du courage à Natsu, il voulait la réconforter et effacer ses peurs. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il lui a dit mais nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. »

« Il faut bien avouer que ce jour-là, l'allumette a fait un beau feu. » dit Grey, assis aux côtés d'Erza, sous les petits soins de Juvia.

« Erza-san, il me semble que Natsu a dit à Lucy quelque chose comme pourquoi avait-il peur, alors qu'il avait son amie près de lui. » expliqua Wendy, qui venait d'arriver.

« Eh bien, Natsu sérieux, une première. Lucy ne nous raconte décidemment jamais rien. » dit alors la Rouge.

« Lucy a même failli tombé dans le vide pour rattraper l'écharpe de Natsu. » dit la Dragon Slayer de l'air, accompagnée de Charuru, qui ajouta :

« Tout le monde sait quelle valeur à cette écharpe aux yeux de Natsu, mais tout de même. Quelle inconscience ! »

« Eh bien dis-donc, il s'en passe des choses entre eux deux. Racontez-nous en plus ! » demanda Mirajane.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler, jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, des exploits de nos compagnons absents.

« ... en plus, au retour d'Edoras, j'ai vu que Lucy observait Natsu dormir avec un air assez étonnant. Bien sûr Natsu a encore tout gâché en l'assommant d'un coup de poing... » raconta Erza.

« C'est un vrai homme ! » affirma Elfman.

« & quand le maître était parti régler les problèmes avec la guilde d'Ogres, après vos 7 ans d'absence, Natsu est passé, dépité, sans prendre part à la bagarre ! » s'exclama Macao !

« C'est vrai ! J'en ai été estomaqué ! » ajouta Wakaba !

« Oui... ce jour-là, il avait accompagné Lucy à la recherche de son père... Ils ont appris qu'il était décédé peu de temps auparavant... Natsu en était aussi touché que Lucy. » expliqua Wendy.

« Ca me rappelle le jour où Lucy ... » dit Erza.

« Ah oui ! La fois où Natsu a ... » dit Mirajane.

C'est dans cette ambiance de souvenirs que nos compagnons apparurent, accompagnés de Happy, dans l'encadrement de la porte que Natsu avait pris soin (ou pas) de l'ouvrir.

Tous les mages, autour du bar, se retournèrent pour les observer. Un air malsain dans le regard.

Lucy se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise, tandis que Natsu s'avançait déjà pour provoquer une dispute avec Grey.

« Alors, gros glaçon, t'as un problème ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » dit la touffe rose.

« Pour rien, gazinière en panne, je me demandais juste comment on pouvait être aussi idiot » répondit Grey.

« Répète un peu pour voir, l'exhibitionniste ! »

« Pas de problème, pervers ! » et c'est ainsi que la bagarre éclata encore une fois entre nos rivaux.

Alors que tout le monde lançait les paris sur le combat en cours, Lucy arriva à atteindre le bar. Elle salua ses amies Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana, Wendy, Charuru et Lisanna, même si elle ne connaissait pas tellement cette dernière. Elles la regardaient d'une façon étrange, mais elle décida de faire abstraction.

« Tadaima*, mina ! » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Okairi*, Lu-chan » dit Levy en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lisanna réfléchissait. Elle avait emmagasiné beaucoup d'informations aujourd'hui. Lucy était décidément une fille bien et Natsu y était probablement plus attaché que ce qu'il ne disait. Le temps où elle et Natsu jouaient aux parents était révolu, et Lisanna s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà, vu la relation de la Lucy et du Natsu d'Edoras. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait eu la confirmation, elle pouvait enfin passer à autre chose.

Alors que Lucy racontait comment Natsu avait brûlé la forêt de Splik lors de leur mission.

Lisanna lui dit :

« C'est tout Natsu ça ! Il ne changera jamais ! » _complètement_, ajouta-t-elle dans son esprit.

Alors que les filles s'esclaffaient face à la brutalité de Natsu, Lisanna dit à Lucy d'une voix que seule celle-ci pouvait entendre.

« Lucy, prend soin de Natsu, reste à ses côtés peu importe les circonstances. Il est plus fort auprès des gens qu'il aime. »

Lucy prit un petit moment avant d'acquiescer, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

La fête prévue pour la soirée prit des allures de bal, sous les recommandations de Mirajane, qui tout au long de la journée avait vu germer en elle une petite idée. Erza, sans attendre une explication, organisa les choses pour faciliter la tâche à Mirajane et cadrer les deux teignes que sont Natsu et Grey. La guilde ferma une heure ses portes, pour que tout le monde aille s'habiller et se préparer.

Lucy rentra chez elle. Décidément, cette journée n'était pas de tout repos. Après avoir supporté Natsu gémir durant le trajet de train, Happy parler de poisson, ces derniers détruire la forêt d'un domaine, elle aurait voulu se reposer un peu... Mais bon, une fête à la guilde, ça ne se refuse pas ! Qui plus est, un bal. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis sur leur 31, comme lors de leur première mission au retour de l'île Tenrô. Cette fois-là, malgré les difficultés pour les membres de la guilde à apprendre à danser, elle avait eu quelques danses avec ses amis, dont Natsu, très élégant d'ailleurs.

Lucy prit une douche rapide. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller ni comment se coiffer. Pour la coiffure, elle ferait appel à Cancer, sa clef d'or du zodiaque. Pour la robe, elle ne savait que porter... Son choix se porta sur une robe courte, qu'elle tenait des Heartfillia. Elle la choisi dans les tons pales, rose. Cette robe avait un décolleté en cœur, avec le dos nu. Comme chaussures, elle choisi de mettre des escarpins blanches. Ensuite, elle fit appel à Cancer pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il les monta en un chignon lâche, dont s'échappait des mèches de la blonde. Elle se maquilla légèrement puis retourna chercher une paire de boucles d'oreille, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, dans la salle de bain.

En revenant dans sa chambre, elle découvrit un jeune homme en costard, au look soigné, avec une écharpe blanche qui contrastait avec le caractère sérieux de la tenue, ainsi que sa tignasse rose, impossible à coiffer. Vous l'aurez deviné, Natsu s'était encore infiltré chez elle. Il était en grande discussion avec Happy, qui pour l'occasion avait mis un petit nœud papillon.

« Je devrais ajouter un veston, tu penses ? » dit le chat bleu à son ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, Happy ? » lui répondit le rose.

« Natsu ! Si Charuru ne danse pas avec moi, ça sera de ta faute ! » répondit l'exceed, vexé.

Lucy échappa un rire discret et ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle. Natsu la détailla du regard avant de le détourner, il la trouvait sublime. Happy ricana devant la jeune fille qui rougit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, sale chat ? » dit-elle, agacée.

« Bff bff bff... On ne peut pas faire mieux je suppose ! » dit-il, se retenant de rire.

« Répète un peu pour voir ! » cria-t-elle avant de lui courir après dans l'appartement, pour lui taper dessus.

« Natsuuuuuuuuuu ! Lucy veut me martyriser ! » lança le chat volant.

« Ah, là, Happy c'est ton affaire. » dit Natsu, en levant les bras en signe de reddition.

Lucy se calma, elle ne voulait pas que tout ses préparatifs pour la fête soient à recommencer...

« Bon, on y va ? Erza a insisté sur le fait qu'on ne devait pas arriver en retard ! » dit la blonde.

Les deux autres frissonnèrent en imaginant la colère de la rouge en cas de retard.

« Allons-y alors ! » déclara Natsu.

C'est ainsi que nos amis quittèrent l'appartement de Lucy pour rejoindre la guilde. Ils y arrivèrent alors que la constellationniste sermonnait encore une fois les garçons pour leur intrusion chez elle.

Dans le bâtiment de la guilde, l'ambiance était tamisée. Une scène avait été installée pour l'occasion, avec des lumières donnant sur celle-ci. On voyait Gajeel se préparer à aller sur scène, au désespoir des oreilles des mages.

Natsu, Lucy et Happy prirent place à table, aux côtés d'Erza, Grey, Juvia et Wendy. Le souper se déroula sans problème majeur, à part les lancer de nourriture sur Gajeel, dans l'espoir que celui-ci s'arrête de chanter. A la fin du repas, Mirajane prit la parole sur scène.

« Ce soir, nous fêtons notre retour dans ce beau bâtiment qu'est notre maison. Pour rendre la chose plus solennelle, je voulais faire ça sous forme de bal. Vous aviez tous aimés participer à la danse lors de notre dernière mission ensemble. Les garçons, vous êtes en charge d'inviter les filles, je compte sur vous pour le bon déroulement de la soirée ! »

Ainsi, elle s'installa, guitare à la main, pour chanter une belle mélodie. Natsu, l'estomac bien rempli, rêvait de rejoindre son lit, Happy déjà endormi sur la table. Cependant, au regard qu'Erza lui lançait, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi...

Alors que son rival invitait Juvia à danser, Erza fit un regard vers Lucy. Natsu cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Lucy était également fatiguée, elle s'était plainte toute la journée d'avoir mal aux pieds, il n'allait pas la faire se lever. Mais sous le regard inquisiteur d'Erza, il craqua.

« Lucy, tu veux danser ? » dit-il alors à sa voisine, qui observait la piste de danse avec intérêt.

« Oh ! Pourquoi pas ? Mais une danse, pas plus. » répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Ils entreprirent alors une danse lente, la main droite de Natsu sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la gauche lui tenant la main. Lucy rougit un peu au contact de la main de Natsu sur ses hanches mais se ressaisit rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une danse après tout, se disait-elle. Natsu lui était maladroit. Qu'était-ce encore ? Ah oui, 1-2-3 1-2-3, ah non pas par là. Volant au secours de son partenaire, Lucy conduit la danse, soulageant le mage de feu. Il n'était décidément pas à son aise. Le petit duo resta comme ça, durant plusieurs danses, sous l'œil de Mirajane qui avait laissé la place à un groupe pour la musique.

La musique se stoppa, Natsu et Lucy ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, mais ils étaient épuisés, même si ce contact était agréable.

« Mina ! C'est l'heure de la photo ! » s'exclama joyeusement Mirajane !

Tout le monde se bousculait, un début de bagarre se faufilant, il fallait faire vite. Alors que Lucy trébuchait, satanés talons ! Natsu la tint fermement par la taille, et ils furent collés l'un à l'autre, serrés de toute part. Mais, inconsciemment, ça ne les gênait pas plus que ça. Un sourire germa sur leurs lèvres.

« Souriiiiiez ! »

« Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese »

Un flash, puis la bagarre débuta. Grey avait marché sur le pied de Natsu, qui avait donné un coup à Elfman, qui avait cassé une chaise, ce qui dérangea Gajeel... Bref... Bagarre général.

Mirajane observait le désastre. Enfin, pas si désastreux que ça, son plan avait fonctionné, du moins la première étape. Nos deux absents de ce matin s'étaient une nouvelle fois rapprochés. C'est sur cet événement que la soirée se fini, Cana au sol, totalement bourrée.

Lucy rentrait chez elle, quand Natsu, de loin, l'interpella.

« Luce ! Attends-nous ! » disait-il en courant pour la rejoindre, Happy dans les bras.

Elle l'attendit, et Erza qui passait par là, fit un crochet du pied bien placé.

BAM !

Natsu se retrouva sur Lucy, incapable de se rattraper, Happy dans les bras. Il s'écrasa donc sur la poitrine de la blonde. Celle-ci rougit violemment, le repoussa vivement à l'aide d'une gifle et les chaussures à la main, couru pour rejoindre son appartement.

« Imbécile ! »

Dans l'ombre, Erza et Mirajane se tapaient dans la main, observant le jeune homme, bouche bée devant la réaction de sa partenaire, une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

Il murmura doucement « C'est mou ! », piquant un léger fard.

Voilà encore une belle journée qui se terminait, à Fairy Tail.


	3. Place au Destin

**Chapitre 3 : Place au Destin.**

Une femme au loin, m'appelle...

« Lucy,... Lucy,... »

Cette voix... Ce visage... Cette odeur... Tout me semble tellement familier.

Ce murmure, je ne comprends pas... Laissez-moi tranquille...

« ... fin ... inéluctable, ... scintilleront ... Feu ... ultime ... Feu ... consume... »

Je ne comprends rien... pourquoi ?

Je cours, cours, sans pouvoir la rattraper.

Qui est-elle ?

D'où vient-elle ?

Je me sens mal,..

Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Où suis-je d'ailleurs ?

Tout est sombre autour de moi...

« Lucy... Lucy... »

« Je suis là ! »

Une lumière, de la chaleur, je me dirige vers elle et ...

_POV Natsu (Point of View / Point de vue )_

« Na...-tsu ? » dit Lucy, la bouche encore pâteuse.

« Aye ! C'est bien lui. » s'exclama Happy, volant autour de la jeune fille, allongée dans son lit.

« Comment tu te sens, Luce ? » dis-je à mon amie, inquiet.

« Bien bien. » me répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Après quelques instants, elle ajouta, d'un air exaspéré :

« Les gars... Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore chez moi ? »

« Bah Lucy, t'as oublié qu'on devait se trouver une mission au plus vite, histoire de payer ton loyer ? » lui répondis-je. Décidément, ce matin, elle m'avait l'air bien perturbée, le regard perdu.

« Aye ! Tu nous as fait une scène hier ! Tu n'as même pas voulu de mon poisson » fit Happy.

« Les blondes, elles n'ont pas toute leur tête » ajouta encore le chat, avant d'échapper de justesse à un lancer d'oreiller.

Alors qu'Happy volait dans tout l'appartement, je demandais encore une fois à ma partenaire si tout allait bien, de quoi avait-elle pu rêver pour qu'on la retrouve à marmonner, sueur au front, dans son sommeil. Elle me répondit, étonnée, qu'elle avait complètement oublié son rêve. Après un petit déjeuner vite fait, nous partîmes pour la guilde.

_POV général_

Lucy se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le tableau de missions, lançant çà et là des bonjours matinaux. Je la suivi du regard, avant de croiser l'autre idiot d'exhibitionniste. Non mais il n'a rien d'autre à foutre que de se mettre constamment sur mon chemin ? Je m'enflamme, dès que je le vois !

Alors que Grey et Natsu commençaient leur joute verbale habituelle, Lucy observait le tableau des missions. Elle se sentait étrange depuis son réveil. De quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Qu'était ce sentiment lourd qui pesait sur sa poitrine ? Alors, le regard vide, elle prit une affichette. Un flash passa alors devant ses yeux, une femme, au loin, un rouleau de parchemin, la nuit, ...

« Lu-chan, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda alors sa meilleure amie, Levy.

« Oh, Levy-chan. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ce matin ?! » lâcha-t-elle, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais tu me semblais ailleurs donc... » répondit la bleue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. On va bientôt partir pour une nouvelle mission, regarde ! J'espère que tout se passera bien, sinon je peux dire adieu à mon loyer » ajouta-t-elle, en laissant planer sur ses derniers mots un air désespéré. Elle était décidée à ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

Les deux filles allèrent alors jusqu'au bar. Lucy lança un regard vers son compagnon, toujours en train de se battre contre Grey. _Toujours en train de se bagarrer_, se dit-elle lassée. _Je vais me renseigner sur cette mission avant de lui en parler._

« Happy, viens voir un peu ? » dit-elle à l'intention du petit chat bleu, occupé à dévorer un poisson, aux côtés de Charuru.

« Aye, Lucy ? » dit-il, se dirigeant vers elle.

« Que penses-tu de cette mission ? » lui dit-elle, l'affichette posée sur le bar.

« Ooooh ! Un million de joyaux ! Aye ! Pour sûr que ça me plaît. » répondit le chat, des poissons plein la tête.

_Bien, déjà un à qui ça plaît_, se dit Lucy. Elle se tourna alors vers Mira pour lui en demander plus par rapport à cette mission. Au premier abord, elle semblait assez simple mais avec une récompense pareille, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Après tout, jouer les gardiens de nuit pour une résidence n'était pas si compliqué. Mirajane lui expliqua alors que ce n'était pas n'importe quel client qui leur avait donné cette mission. Celle-ci d'ailleurs devait être remplie pour une certaine date, seule Fairy Tail avait reçu cette mission. Lucy lui en demanda plus sur le commanditaire. La barwoman l'informa alors que c'était le réputé mage divinatoire Ichiru, que consultait même le Conseil de la magie. La blonde était surprise, une personne si importante ? Pourquoi faire appel à Fairy Tail quand il avait pour allié le Conseil de la magie ? Étrange... mais si bien payé. Puis, elle le sentait, elle devait prendre part à cette mission. Elle remercia donc Mirajane pour ses renseignements et se dirigea vers les garçons. Elle se posta devant eux, les bras croisés.

Devant cette attitude, les garçons se retournèrent, se tenant les joues l'un l'autre, vers Lucy, curieux.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? Natsu, on s'était mis d'accord pour partir en mission aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner ! J'ai déjà choisi ce qu'on ferait, il ne manque plus que ton accord et on y va ! »

Natsu regardait la jeune, lâcha le glaçon ambulant pour prendre l'affichette. Un million de joyaux, le droit de taper en cas d'effraction.

« Ça me plaît bien » déclara-t-il, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres.

« Yosh ! Direction la gare alors ! » dit la blonde, emballée.

« Aye sir ! » dit l'exceed bleu, les ailes déployées.

« Tr... train ? » articula Natsu, le coeur au bord des lèvres...

Mirajane observait la scène, la petite équipe allait encore se mettre en route. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les deux mages partir ensemble, cette mission nécessitait au moins 4 mages, pour couvrir la superficie du bâtiment et instaurer des tours de garde. Ah mais ! Elle pouvait toujours s'arranger pour qu'Erza fasse partie de l'équipe. Ainsi, elle pourrait tout lui raconter à son retour de mission. Satisfaite, Mira regarda son amie, assise à une table, les yeux gourmands sur son fraisier matinal. Mira lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui expliqua la situation. Erza accepta avec plaisir de se joindre à la mission. Alors que nos amis allaient quitter la guilde, Erza les rattrapa.

« Lucy, Mirajane m'a parlé de ton choix de mission. J'aimerais vous accompagner vu elle m'a dit qu'il fallait au moins quatre mages pour la mener à bien. »

« Aucun soucis Erza, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! »

« Aye » affirma Happy.

Natsu ne dit rien, pris de vomissement. Le mage de glace observait la scène. Certes, il ne pouvait pas voir cette espèce d'allumette mais il s'ennuyait à mourir. Une mission ne lui ferait pas de mal, d'autant plus qu'il avait le champ libre pour une fois. Juvia était partie en mission avec Gajeel un peu plus tôt. Il vint alors près du groupe et dit :

« Vous avez votre quatrième mage » s'exclama-t-il.

« & moi, je ne compte pas ? » dit alors Happy.

Les amis s'esclaffèrent. Happy dans les bras de Lucy pour se faire consoler. Ils se mirent alors en route pour la gare. Natsu traînait le pas. D'abord le train, ensuite la terrifiante Erza et enfin le pot de glace de Grey. Heureusement qu'il y avait de la baston à la clef.

_Gare Magnolia_

Notre petit groupe monte enfin dans le train. Erza et Lucy s'installèrent chacune près de la fenêtre. Alors que Grey s'apprêtait à s'asseoir auprès de la constellationniste, Erza tapota la place auprès d'elle, une flamme dans le regard. Il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier se dit Grey. Il s'installa donc à la place désignée, alors que Natsu se traînait avec l'aide d'Happy, à la dernière place disponible. Parfait, il n'aurait pas à supporter Grey à côté de lui ni craindre les accolades destructrices d'Erza. Aaargh, ce mal des transports... en plus avec l'autre idiot en face de lui.

« Natsu, le trajet va durer quatre heures. Il va falloir le supporter. » déclara alors Lucy, sous-entendu le mal de transport, ainsi que l'éternel rival.

« Luuuuuuce~ bouark ... pourquoi... eurk ... le traiin? » articula le Dragon Slayer, décomposé sur place alors que le train démarrait sa course en direction de Liliales, leur destination.

« Je suis navrée Natsu, mais marcher toutes cette distance était tout simplement inenvisageable. Pareil pour le transport magique d'Erza, la distance à couvrir est trop importante. De plus, le train est définitivement plus rapide et demande moins de dépenses magiques. » expliqua la jeune fille. A chaque fois, c'est la même rengaine.

Après plus d'une heure de trajet, les mages s'étaient mis à leur aise. Grey et Erza, déjà endormis, étaient tranquillement installés dans leurs sièges alors que Lucy somnolait, le coude appuyé contre la fenêtre.. Avoir un malade à côté de soi n'aide pas pour se mettre à l'aise. Happy s'était installé sur la tablette du train et s'était lui aussi abandonné aux bras de Morphée. Lucy se perdait dans ses pensées, rêveuse.

Là, cette femme, courrait devant elle. Elle l'appelait. Encore ce murmure...

« ... fin inéluctable, Étoiles scintilleront ... Feu ... magie ... fin ... Monde. »

Cette phrase, dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens entièrement, se répétait sans cesse.

Elle courrait toujours après cette femme, cette aura étrangement familière, cette odeur...

Alors qu'elle la rattrapait enfin, sa main sur l'épaule de « l'inconnue »...

Lucy sursauta. La tête de Natsu, on ne sait comment, s'était retrouvée sur les genoux de la mage. Celle-ci, le regarda surprise, il semblait enfin endormi. Elle posa son regard affectueux sur le jeune homme endormi. Son partenaire était décidément adorable quand il daignait se calmer. Pensive, elle commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux roses de son ami. Elle se sentait étrangement calme à ses côtés, ou plutôt, en sécurité et ce, depuis leur rencontre. Encore maintenant, elle s'était sentit libérée. Libérée ? De quoi avait-elle besoin d'être libérée ? Tiens, elle avait encore oublié ce dont elle était en train de penser, avant que Natsu n'intervienne, inconscient. Sans trouver de réponse à ses questions, Lucy ne tarda pas à s'endormir, comme ses compagnons.

Depuis combien de temps durait son calvaire ? Combien de temps durerait-il encore ? Pourquoi, étrangement, se sentait-il mieux qu'au départ du train. C'est comme cela que Natsu commença à refaire surface, après trois heures de trajet. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tiens, Erza et l'autre dorme toujours. Mais, le siège me semble plus confortable que tout à l'heure, et mes nausées se sont calmées ?! Tâtant le « siège », Natsu se rendit compte que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de sa partenaire de mission. Il arrête son action, hors de question d'énerver encore une fois la mage. Certes, elle n'arrivait pas au niveau d'Erza, mais Natsu n'aimait pas la voir fâchée contre lui. C'était son amie et avec Happy, ils s'amusaient comme des fous. En parlant de rire, si je lui faisais une petite blague. Elle ne m'en voudra pas de la chatouiller un peu. Il tourna alors la tête doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la blonde. C'est alors qu'il le vit, son visage, son beau visage dont les traits étaient adoucis par le sommeil. Il se ravisa quant à l'assaut de chatouilles, on ne sait pourquoi. Il se remit dans sa position initiale, profitant de celle-ci jusqu'à la fin du trajet, les yeux fermés.

_Ding dong – Notre train arrivera dans quelques instants en gare de Liliales, terminus de ce train. Le personnel de bord vous souhaite une agréable journée._

A l'entente de cette annonce, nos amis se réveillèrent. Grey, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, observait Natsu et Lucy, sur la banquette en face de lui. Erza, elle, acquiesçait d'un air satisfait. Les deux concernés reprirent une pause plus convenable. Lucy, le rouge aux joues, Natsu, égale à lui-même.

« Eh bien, la flammèche, on chauffe on dirait. »

« Quoi, tu me cherches Grey ?! » dit Natsu, poing en avant.

« Non, le train t'achèvera avant moi. » répondit le mage de glace, moqueur. Natsu était déjà en train de se décomposer sur place. Happy, réveillé, lui tapotait l'épaule en signe de soutien.

« Natsu... Tiens le coup ! Tu auras bientôt un poisson, promis. » dit le chat bleu.

Le train s'arrêta enfin à destination, et les amis en sortirent. Natsu, libéré, était désormais tout-feu-tout-flamme. Erza récupérait ses bagages, pendant que Lucy et Grey observaient la carte de la ville. Natsu et Happy se battaient pour choisir les sucreries qu'ils allaient acheter dans le distributeur. Lucy replia la carte, ils n'étaient pas loin de leur destination, 10 minutes et ils y seraient. Elle en informa donc la petite troupe puis, exaspérée, elle dit :

« Natsu, Happy... Un peu de tenue ! »

Nos deux compères étaient en train de s'empiffrer sur un banc de la gare, la grande classe quoi.

« Mais Lushiiii, j'ai faim moi ! » déclara le Dragon Slayer.

« Je sais, mais plus vite on arrivera là-bas, plus vite on s'installera, plus vite on pourra aller manger » riposta la blonde, pressée.

« Bon, c'est parti, on te suit Lucy. » trancha Erza en emboîtant le pas derrière son amie, suivie par son paquetage.

Les garçons furent obligés de reprendre la marche, la reine des fées avait été suffisamment clair...

Quand la bande arriva devant un bâtiment, assez simple, Lucy s'arrêta.

« Numéro 11... C'est ici ! »

Ils observèrent la demeure, ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de plus... luxueux ? Certes, le bâtiment était grand et dégageait une aura mystérieuse. Cependant, il n'avait aucune prétention, aucune parure, au contraire ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Le système de sécurité n'avait pas l'air très élaboré. Malgré tout, Lucy reprit ses esprits et alla appuyer sur la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, un majordome leur ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour mesdames, messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je me présente, Erza Scarlet, mage de Fairy Tail. Mes amis et moi-même sommes venus pour... » mais la mage fut interrompue avant d'avoir fini.

« Bien, entrez, Fairy Tail madoshi*. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au salon. »

Le petit groupe entre alors dans la maison, Erza fermant la marche vu ses bagages imposants. Le majordome les conduit dans un vaste salon, dont les murs étaient en fait construits de sorte à pouvoir abriter des milliers de livres. Il y avait deux fauteuils deux places, en velours rouge ainsi que quelques fauteuils une place d'un vert émeraude.

Lucy était émerveillée devant autant de livres, surtout que d'après les titres, il y en avait plein qu'elle n'avait jamais lus. Ses amis s'assirent tranquillement, les livres ce n'est pas leur fort. Le majordome revint avec cinq tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits. Natsu et Happy se jetèrent dessus, alors qu'Erza et Grey profitaient de l'excellent thé qui leur était proposé. Avant de quitter à nouveau la pièce, le majordome les informa que quelqu'un allait bientôt venir leur expliquer la raison de leur venue ici. Lucy se retourna alors, voilà, il y avait bien quelque chose en plus de la surveillance. Elle alla rejoindre son coéquipier, après tout, elle n'était pas là pour lire.

Au moment où Lucy s'asseyait, un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il avait de beaux cheveux bruns foncé, coupé comme Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, des yeux mauves, et était assez grand. D'après la blonde, il devait avoir la vingtaine. Elle le trouvait mignon. Non mais ma pauvre Lucy, à quoi tu penses ? On est en mission, un peu de sérieux. Elle laissa le jeune homme s'installer avant de se présenter.

« Bonjour, nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail qui avons répondu à votre annonce. Je pense que vous devriez nous expliquer en quoi concerne notre tâche. A priori, ça a l'air plus complexe que de jouer les gardiens de nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme marqua un signe d'acquiescement et lui répondit :

« En effet, vous êtes très perspicace Mademoiselle. Avant d'aller plus loin, je me présente. Je suis Tsubasa, disciple du très respecté mage divinatoire Ichiru. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a fait appel à vous. Malheureusement, en raison de sa santé fragile, il ne pourra se présenter devant vous. Aussi, mon rôle est de vous éclairer sur votre mission. Comme vous le savez probablement, Ichiru-sama peut voir l'avenir. Enfin, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il peut interpréter les signes des étoiles, les marcs de café mais également, en de très rares occasions, formuler des prophéties. Ses dons sont très utiles au Conseil de la magie, qui fait appel à notre famille depuis des centaines d'années. J'en viens donc au fait qui nous intéresse. Il y a de cela quatre cent ans environ, l'ancêtre de mon maître a proféré une prophétie très importante. Celle-ci restée secrète a été scellée parmi les rouleaux magiques que nous entreposons au sous-sol. Cette prophétie, moi-même je ne sais pas ce dont elle parle. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les mages divinatoires de la famille transmettent la prophétie oralement à leur successeur depuis son apparition. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'en avait entendu parler. Cependant, il y a près d'un mois, mon maître et moi-même nous sommes rendus au conseil de la magie. Là-bas, Ichiru-sama s'est entretenu en privé avec les membres. En sortant, il me dit qu'il avait fait une erreur... Plusieurs jours plus tard, il était pris de tremblement alors que nous travaillions sur un projet ensemble. Il venait d'avoir une vision. Le rouleau, des hommes masqués dans l'ombre puis le blason de Fairy Tail dans la lumière. Suite à cela, il m'expliqua qu'il avait parlé de la prophétie, sans en donner des détails, au conseil lors de notre visite. Mon maître pense qu'il y a un traître parmi les membres du conseil et que celui-ci aurait informé les partisans de Zeref de l'existence de cette prophétie. Il m'a demandé de contacter Fairy Tail, qu'il voyait comme les protecteurs du rouleau dans sa vision. Voilà donc pourquoi vous êtes là. Mon maître a déterminé que l'attaque se ferait la nuit du 11 novembre, et vous charge donc de protéger le rouleau. Vous savez tout. »

Natsu n'avait pas tout compris, mais il semblait que ce rouleau était très important, plus important qu'une simple mission. Il ferait de son mieux, il attendrait avec plaisir ses opposants. Grey pensait la même chose que son comparse, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'au fond, ils s'entendent pas bien ces deux-là. Erza ressentait également le caractère prioritaire de cette mission. Happy pensait aux poissons. Lucy, elle, n'était pas sûre d'une chose...

« Excusez-moi, mais, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur un point ? » demanda-t-elle à Tsubasa.

« Je peux toujours essayer » déclara-t-il avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

Bien que déstabilisée, la jeune fille focalisa son attention sur sa question :

« Eh bien, pourquoi cette prophétie intéresserait-elle autant les partisans de Zeref ? »

Le garçon parut hésiter un instant avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas trop si je peux vous le dire mais... Mmmh... Etant donné que vous allez la protéger je pense que je peux vous expliquer. Mon maître m'a confié que cette prophétie révélait une information qui pourrait changer l'histoire de notre monde positivement ou négativement, en fonction de son utilisation. Je n'en sais pas plus, depuis ce jour, mon maître est pris de fièvre constamment... »

« Si cette prophétie est si dangereuse et que votre maître la connaît, ne serait-il pas judicieux de la faire disparaître ? » demanda alors la jeune fille.

« Remarque pertinente. Il est vrai que ça serait plus simple. Cependant, nous couchons sur papier les prophéties car le pouvoir des mots est immense et qu'il peut influencer l'avenir. Le fait de mettre ça par écrit confère un caractère plus concret à la prophétie. De plus, détruire une prophétie n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel mage. »

Lucy réfléchit un instant, puis consultant ses amis du regard dit :

« Merci pour toutes ses précisions. Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! Nous ferons de notre mieux pour accomplir cette mission ! »

Les mages souriaient, certains timidement, d'autres à pleine bouche. Tsubasa les contempla, ils dégageaient une aura, une puissante aura. Il n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de son maître, mais il sentait que ces gens joueraient un rôle crucial dans l'avenir.

« Je vous fais confiance » dit-il alors, répondant à leurs sourires avant d'ajouter :

« Vous pouvez rester dormir ici, le 11 n'arrive que dans la semaine mais je voudrais que vous preniez le temps de connaître l'aménagement de la maison, pour envisager au mieux les choses en cas d'affrontement. Le seul souci, c'est que nous n'avons que 2 chambres à vous proposer. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous arranger entre vous pour cela. Henry, notre majordome, est à votre entière disposition en ce qui concerne les repas et la cuisine. Vous avez le champ libre, sauf en ce qui concerne la chambre de mon maître et la pièce entreposant les prophéties. J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un travail qui m'attend. »

C'est sur ces paroles que le jeune homme quitta la pièce. Les jeunes gens réfléchissaient alors à la situation. Enfin, pas tous !

« Henryyyyy~ » cria Happy.

« Viens Happy, cherchons la cuisine, il doit y être » s'exclama Natsu.

« Aye ! »

Alors, ils quittèrent la pièce, Grey à leur suite. Lucy pensait aux livres qu'elle aurait le temps de lire durant le laps de temps qu'ils seraient ici. Le bonheur ! Mais elle fut vite rappelée à la réalité quand Erza lui proposa d'aller voir les chambres. Deux chambres, bah, on ferait filles/garçons. Les filles montèrent donc à l'étage. Elles y trouvèrent deux portes ouvertes, probablement à leur intention. La première porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre spacieuse, ou deux lits étaient installés. Une porte au fond, donnant probablement sur la salle de bain. Ils seraient bien lotis. Les filles se dirigèrent vers la deuxième porte. Là, la chambre était nettement moins grande, de quoi placer un lit double, un bureau, deux tables de chevet et une commode où trônait un cristal de télécommunication. Il y avait également une seconde porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. On ne pouvait évidement pas demander aux garçons de dormir dans le même lit, c'était marquer la fin de cette maison... Il faudrait donc que les filles prennent cette chambre. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Lucy jusqu'à ce qu'Erza dise :

« Eh bien, moi je vais dans l'autre chambre. »

« Mais Erza ?! Tu comptes vraiment faire dormir les garçons dans le même lit ? C'est pure folie, les connaissant ! Ils vont tout faire exploser ! » dit la blonde à son amie.

« Oh ! Je n'imaginais pas les faire dormir ensemble tu sais. » dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. La blonde la regardait sans comprendre. Ça voudrait dire que les chambres seraient mixtes. Si Erza voulait l'autre chambre, ça voulait également dire que Lucy serait dans celle-ci... Dans le lit double... DOUBLE ?!

« Erza ! Peut-être que toi ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec un garçon, mais moi si ! Alors, tu prends cette chambre et moi l'autre ! »

« Désolée Lucy mais mes affaires ne rentreront jamais dans cette pièce. Puis, d'après Grey, Natsu et toi avez déjà dormi ensemble. Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause... » expliqua la rouge.

Lucy devint rouge pivoine. Elle et Natsu ? Dans le même lit ? De sa propre volonté ?

« Je refuse ! C'est hors de question que je dorme avec lui ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté Grey mais ce n'était en rien ma volonté ! »

Les garçons, alertés par le ton que prenait la discussion les avaient rejointes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'exclama Grey.

« Vous nous avez interrompu en plein repas » ajouta Natsu.

« Aye ! Mon poisson va refroidir. » dit Happy.

« Happy... tu le manges cru... » dit alors le mage de glace.

« Grey, tes vêtements... » répliqua le félin.

« Haha, il recommence. » se moqua Natsu.

« Écoutez, je souhaite dormir dans l'autre chambre, plus spacieuse, pour pouvoir y ranger mes affaires. »

« Hors de question que je dorme ici avec cet idiot » s'exclamèrent en coeur les garçons.

« On le sait bien... Du coup, Lucy devrait dormir ici avec l'un de vous deux. Je pensais à Natsu, étant donné qu'ils ont déjà eu ce genre d'expérience et qu'avoir Grey dans son lit, c'est terminer avec un rhume... » expliqua Erza.

« Aye ! Ça me semble bien » dit Happy.

« Ah, et où est le problème alors ? » demanda Grey, satisfait.

« Le problème ?! Ce n'est pas assez clair ? Je vais devoir partager MON lit avec Natsu, voilà le problème. » s'exclama-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous contre elle ? Pourquoi Natsu ne disait rien à ce sujet. Elle se tourna alors vers ce dernier.

« Bah, Luce, moi ça me dérange pas » dit celui-ci. Effectivement, entre Erza la violente et Grey le chieur, Lucy restait la meilleur option. En plus, il aimait bien dormir avec elle (Sans arrières pensées bien sûr, c'est Natsu hein).

Erza sourit, un point pour Natsu. Elle ne manquerait pas d'en informer Mirajane.

« Alors Lucy, il ne reste plus que toi et tout sera parfait. » dit Grey.

Lucy était la seule à ne pas être d'accord. Dormir avec Natsu ? Bon, à vrai dire, l'idée n'était pas si désagréable que ça mais c'était tellement gênant... Mais bon, ça arrangerait tout le monde. Non Lucy, te laisse pas faire. Hors de question que tu craques. Mais ... ?

« Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis... » murmura-t-elle, marquant donc son accord.

« Parfait, tout est réglé alors. » dit Erza, satisfaite.

« On retourne manger ? » intervint alors le chat.

« Oui ! » répondirent les autres.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Henry était un vrai cordon bleu et leur servit des mets plus délicieux les uns des autres. Après que Natsu fut enfin rassasié, c'est-à-dire après avoir vidé la moitié du garde manger, les amis se dirent bonsoir. Ils étaient fatigués du voyage et devaient être en forme pour la suite des événements.

Dans « leur » chambre, Natsu et Lucy installèrent leurs affaires. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire alors que son compagnon, totalement à son aise, parlait avec Happy. Lucy décida alors de prendre un bon bain, ça avait le don de la détendre.

« Je vais me laver en première. » lança-t-elle alors à ses compagnons, avant de refermer la porte de la petite salle de bain derrière elle. La pièce était pourvue d'une baignoire, d'un meuble et d'un évier. Le minimum, mais le tout était très propre. La jeune fille trouva même du lait aromatisé pour mettre dans la baignoire. Tandis qu'elle se déshabillait, elle fit couler l'eau du bain. Elle s'installa dedans, le lait sentait les fleurs, c'était parfait. Lucy fermait les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Ses membres se délassaient, la pression la quittait. Elle ne se savait pas aussi tendue. Elle repensa alors à la discussion de tout à l'heure.

« Zeref ? Cette histoire me semble bien sérieuse... Enfin, avec Natsu et les autres, tout ira bien » se dit-elle à voix haute.

« Luce ? Tu m'as appelé ? » dit alors Natsu, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain naturellement.

« Ah ? Non non... je me parlais à moi-même. » dit-elle les yeux fermés... avant de les rouvrir bien vite. Voyant le mage à l'entrée de la salle de bain, le coeur de Lucy s'emballa et elle rougit violemment.

« NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! » hurla-t-elle, appuyant cela en lui balançant tous les produits de bain aux alentours.

Le mage ressortit alors aussi vite qu'il était entré. La jeune fille remerciait le lait d'avoir troublé l'eau au point que le rose ne puisse rien voir d'intime. Non mais franchement, il n'en rate pas une celui-là.

« Happy ! T'aurais pu l'en empêcher au moins » cria-t-elle à l'intention du chat volant.

« Erza l'a réquisitionné ! J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi mais dans tous les cas, je m'ennuie alors grouille-toi ! »

« Je t'interdis de me parler, espèce de pervers ! » dit-elle en sortant du bain. D'après l'horloge murale, ça faisait trente minutes qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Elle commença à se sécher les cheveux, se brossa les dents, puis sortir de son sac son pyja- ... ma ? Elle fit les gros yeux en observant ce qui avait remplacé son pyjama... Une belle nuisette rose, ornée de dentelle... QUI A FAIT CA ? S'énerva mentalement Lucy... Atchoum~ fit, à des kilomètres de là, la barwoman de Fairy Tail.

De son côté, Natsu était allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Sans Happy, il s'ennuyait vraiment. Alors, quand il a entendu Lucy prononcer son nom, il espérait pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle. Elle s'énervait tellement vite. Il repensa néanmoins à la situation à laquelle il avait assisté quelques instants auparavant. Lucy, nue, dans son bain, les yeux fermés, joues rosies avec les cheveux mouillés. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien vu mais rien qu'à l'envisager, Natsu sentit son visage chauffer. Tiens ? J'ai toujours chaud mais là, c'en devient étouffant, se dit-il. Pauvre innocent... Enfin, il repensait aux beaux yeux de sa partenaire, quand ceux-ci avaient rencontrés les siens. Bref, à quoi je pense moi ! C'est pas le moment pour ça, on dirait que l'autre idiot me contamine. Il va falloir que je trouve une parade pour éviter la colère de Luce ! C'est en pensant cela qu'il alluma le cristal, à la recherche d'inspiration. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur une série qu'il ne connaissait pas. A vrai dire, il en connaissait pas des masses tout court. Il n'avait pas de cristal chez lui et la guilde n'en avait pas non plus. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour regarder ce genre de chose. Tiens tiens, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

« T'es qu'un idiot ! »

« Écoute-moi, je suis désolé ! Ce n'était qu'un accident ! »

« Un accident ? C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive ! C'était ta dernière chance. »

« Non, pardonne-moi, je ne le ferai plus... »

Natsu était absorbé, justement, il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Le garçon sur le cristal, força la jeune fille à le regarder dans les yeux, avant de la prendre dans ses bras... On voyait ensuite la jeune fille craquer et resserrer l'étreinte, signe de pardon ? Natsu n'en observa pas plus, il éteint le cristal en entendant Lucy sortir de la salle de bain. _(S'il l'avait laissé allumé, il aurait eu droit au générique de plus belle la vie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire)_

Il détailla la jeune fille du regard. Elle était dans une petite tenue assez légère (mais opaque). Elle avait ses cheveux détachés et semblait ne pas vouloir croiser le regard du garçon. Il remarqua des rougeurs sur son visage. Était-elle restée trop longtemps dans le bain ? Inquiet, Natsu s'avança vers elle :

« Tu te sens bien, Luce ? »

« Espèce d'idiot ! » répondit-elle, le regard détourné.

« Mais Luce ! C'était qu'un accident ! » se justifia le jeune homme.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ça y est, elle me fait belle et bien la tête se dit Natsu. Alors, il s'avança de sorte à se retrouver en face de la mage, prêt à mettre en pratique ce qu'il venait d'observer sur le cristal. A priori, ça marchait et il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour que la blonde ne lui en veuille pas. Il prit donc le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les rougeurs de Lucy ne semblaient pas se dissiper, loin de là. Alors, Natsu, prit d'une certaine attraction envers la jeune fille, se souvint qu'il devait ensuite la serrer dans ses bras. Il joint l'action à la pensée. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lucy était totalement perdue. Natsu la serrait dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, c'était différent. Son coeur battait la chamade, ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un écran de fumée,... Que ... quoi ? Lucy, calme-toi. Vous êtes amis. A-m-i-s ! ... amis ? Elle restait là, sans bouger, attendant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Natsu se redressa enfin, desserrant son emprise, à regret même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il devait savoir...

« Alors, tu me pardonnes ? » dit-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, cette chaleur inconnue refaisant surface.

Lucy le regardait bouche bée. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras pourquoi ? Pour se faire pardonner. Décidément, il ne cessait de la surprendre. Une pointe de déception (?) dans la voix, elle lâcha :

« Va te laver, je suis fatiguée... »

Natsu ne comprenait pas, ça y est, c'était bon comme ça ? Ne voulant pas dégrader la situation, il alla dans la salle de bain. La blonde s'installa alors dans le lit. Son cœur se calmait, mais quel était ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait ? Amertume, déception ? Elle n'en était pas sûr, mais elle se sentait un peu triste. Quel idiot... Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

De son côté, Natsu réfléchissait. Ces derniers-temps, la blonde s'énervait encore plus facilement que d'habitude mais le pire était quand elle ne disait rien... Lui qui n'aime pas tellement réfléchir, elle lui donnait du fil à retordre... Avec les autres, c'était plus simple, la baston était la clef de tout. Mais pour Lucy, il n'imaginait pas répondre par la violence. Il sortit de la salle de bain et trouva son amie déjà endormie, dans le lit. Il l'observa un moment avant d'aller s'installer à ses côtés et murmurer :

« Bonne nuit, Luce »

Ce rêve, je l'ai déjà fait ? Oui, je m'en souviens.

Cette personne qui court devant moi...

Tout me semble si réel. Il fait tellement sombre ici.

J'ai peur...

Cette personne m'appelle, elle me rassure.

Il faut que je la rattrape... Cette chevelure, ...

Pourquoi tu cours ? J'essaie de crier, je n'y arrive pas...

« ... inéluctable, ... Étoiles ... Feu ... ultime ... noir ... Monde »

Je cours, je la rattrape, je pose ma main sur son épaule.

J'en peux plus et elle ne s'arrête pas...

Je la lâche, j'ai froid... tellement froid... je suis fatiguée...

« Lucy ... Lucy ... » on m'appelle, encore...

Natsu est réveillé, il doit être 3 h du matin et son amie n'arrête pas de trembler. Elle a peur ? Il tapote son bras et murmure son prénom, pour la rassurer. Mais le contact avec la jeune fille le surprend, elle est glacée... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle fait un cauchemar ? Il décide de réchauffer la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle a terriblement froid. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, les tremblements diminuent pour disparaître finalement. Une larme coule sur sa joue... La jeune fille ne se réveille pas mais Natsu la rassure, murmurant son prénom, caressant ses cheveux, l'enlaçant toujours.

_Lendemain, 10 h du matin, 9 novembre._

Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux... Lucy se réveille avec un sentiment étrange. Devant elle, la tête rose habituelle. Normal, ils ont dormis ensemble... Mais, dans ses souvenirs, Lucy s'était couchée de façon à tourner le dos à son partenaire. Elle sentait des bras rassurants autour d'elle.

« Natsu... » commençait la jeune fille avant de se raviser. Cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Après le câlin, il la prend dans ses bras pendant qu'elle dort ? Il est temps qu'il comprenne que ce genre de chose ne se font pas à la légère, surtout pas entre amis. Vu qu'ils ne sont que ça. Bizarrement, la jeune fille en fut presque triste. Enfin, cette fois, elle allait employé un autre manière de faire. Il ne comprenait pas la manière forte, pas de soucis. Elle allait adopter l'indifférence. Elle se dégagea donc délicatement de son étreinte, puis s'habilla sans un bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle avait opté pour un haut prune et un short en jeans. Pour les cheveux, elle fit une petite couette sur le côté, avec un petit nœud accordé à sa blouse. Aux pieds, elle avait mit des converses mauves également, histoire de pouvoir se mouvoir facilement. Prête, elle quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre le salon et entamer une nouvelle lecture. Beaucoup de livres traitaient de la divination, des présages éphémères, du destin et autres sujets de ce genre. Elle opta pour un livre, totalement au hasard et s'installa tranquille dans un des fauteuils une personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit la pression d'un regard sur elle. Elle releva les yeux, pour croiser ceux de Tsubasa. Ce dernier lui sourit chaleureusement, sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Ils entamèrent la discussion. Lucy lui demanda une explication sur un terme spécifique dont elle n'avait pas saisi le sens. Il s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et entreprit de lui expliquer. Lucy appréciait le jeune homme, il était plein d'esprit, chaleureux et aimable.

C'est devant cette scène que Natsu apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son cœur se serra à la vision de la proximité qu'entretenaient Lucy et le brun. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Regarder Lucy comme ça, comme s'il se connaissait. C'est dingue, c'est SA partenaire, SON amie. Alors que Natsu s'apprêtait à être désagréable, Erza et Grey, suivi d'Happy arrivèrent dans le salon. Ce dernier vola jusqu'à Lucy, lui asséna un joyeux bonjour qu'elle lui rendit.

« Alors, pas trop fatiguée ? » gloussa-t-il, plein de sous-entendus.

« Happy.. » dit-elle, le poing en l'air, agacée.

« Fuh fuh fuh fuh fuh~ »

Happy rejoignit Natsu, qui le prit dans ses bras. Alors, le regard de la blonde et du mage se croisèrent. Natsu voulait comprendre à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais elle détourna simplement le regard. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Natsu ne comprenait pas. Erza et Grey avaient eux aussi assisté à cet échange et furent surpris. Pas un mot, pas une insulte. Rien.

« Tu trouves pas l'ambiance un peu lourde, d'un coup Erza ? »

« Si. Il faut trouver une solution. »

Happy qui les avait rejoint, ajouta :

« Allons manger ! »

Malgré son apparente insouciance, l'exceed était tout aussi surpris que ses camarades. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre Lucy et Natsu.

En pensant à la nourriture, Natsu reprit du poil de la bête. Lucy déposa son livre et proposa à Tsubasa de se joindre à eux pour le petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir, il en avait marre de manger seul, un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Lucy lui demanda où se trouvait Henry et l'apprenti lui expliqua qu'il s'occupait des soins de son maître. Henry maîtrisait la magie des soins, ce qui était très utile à la maisonnée. Même si Ichiru-sama n'était pas atteint d'un mal apparent, au moins son majordome pouvait le soulager un petit peu. L'ambiance reprit des couleurs. Tsubasa était très sympathique, Happy et Natsu rigolaient ensemble, faisant un concours de nourriture. Grey se moquait gentiment de Natsu, il n'osait pas aller trop loin vu la situation, il sentait que son rival n'était pas dans son assiette. Erza discutait chiffon avec Lucy, elle voulait aller en ville plus tard pour chercher de nouvelles armures. Mais de tout le repas, Lucy et Natsu n'échangèrent pas un mot.

L'après-midi, comme prévu, les filles partirent pour des emplettes. Les garçons entreprirent d'étudier les coins et recoins de la demeure. Une maison sur 4 étages, un rez-de-chaussée et un sous-sol. Le sous-sol contenait les prophéties, c'était là qu'ils devraient attendre les intrus. Il y avait un long couloir espacé avant d'arriver à la porte y conduisant. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine. Au deuxième étage, les chambres des invités. Au troisième étage, la chambre de Tsubasa ainsi qu'un énorme bureau contenant travaux et recherches. Le quatrième étage aménagé sur le même modèle, sauf que c'était la chambre d'Ichiru qui y était. En ville, Erza ne trouva pas d'armurerie mais fit pas mal d'achats en boutique. Elle et Lucy passèrent un très bon moment, la blonde égale à elle-même en présence de la rouge. Titania n'osa pas abordé le sujet Natsu, elle espérait que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes entre ses amis. Rentrées, elles avaient ramenés des spécialités du coin pour la bande. Lucy n'accorda pas un regard à Natsu, celui-ci ne ratant pas une occasion pour attirer son attention. Rien à faire, elle ne le voyait pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle cherchait à faire transparaître, au fond d'elle, il lui était impossible de ne pas remarquer cette touffe rose faire l'imbécile dans tous les sens. Elle l'adorait. Cependant, il lui fallait être dur, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était réellement fâchée, qu'elle lui en voulait. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand Tsubasa redescendit et passa la soirée avec Lucy dans le salon. Même si bien sûr, ils y étaient tous, Natsu ne remarquait que le jeune homme aux côtés de SA partenaire. Il bouillait de rage. Son amie l'ignorait au profit d'un autre. Avait-il si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? N'étaient-ils pas partenaire ? Il s'inquiétait tellement pour elle, comment pouvait-elle agir comme ça, sous ses yeux ? Même si les deux mages ne se parlaient toujours pas, l'ambiance était agréable et chaleureuse dans le salon. Tsubasa était décidément très sympa. Le soir, chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Dans celle de Lucy et Natsu, Happy avait repris ses quartiers et tentait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, en vain. Natsu n'osait pas demander à la mage de quoi il en retournait et celle-ci tenait sa langue, difficilement, devant le regard emplit de tristesse de son compagnon. Elle s'expliquerait quand il lui demanderait, quand il serait prêt à comprendre. Durant la nuit, Lucy refit son rêve étrange, pour l'oublier ensuite. Natsu la consola encore, sans qu'elle en soit consciente, mais Happy lui avait observé la scène. Natsu, plein d'inquiétudes et de douceur, Lucy, tremblante et mal. Le lendemain, il remarqua également le regard de la blonde à l'égard de son compagnon. Il était tout sauf négatif, au contraire. Il était toutefois empreint de retenue, il la voyait également mordiller ses lèvres pour ensuite se préparer sur la pointe des pieds.

Le lendemain se passa donc, à peu de choses près, de la même façon. L'après-midi se déroula à l'extérieur, les garçons de leur côté, les filles de l'autre. Le soir même ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble pour manger et discuter de leur découverte en ville. C'était immense ici, beaucoup plus grand que Magnolia, avec des boutiques à tous les coins de rue. Les boutiques, le bonheur d'Erza. Lucy y avait fait quelques belles découvertes également. Le soir même, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Happy fit un détour par celle de Grey et Erza, il devait leur parler. Il leur expliqua ses visions du matin et leur confia qu'il devait avoir un sacré malentendu entre eux pour qu'ils se fassent du mal ainsi. Les trois amis conclurent d'en parler demain avec leur compagnon. Erza avec Lucy, Grey et Happy avec Natsu. Après tout, demain, ils devraient mener à bien leur mission et il fallait que l'unité du groupe soit sans faille. Happy rejoint alors ses amis dans la chambre voisine pour revivre la même scène que la veille.

_11 novembre, Jour J_

La matinée passait, la situation inchangée. Ils passèrent encore une fois l'après-midi à l'extérieur. Ils discuteraient après le repas du soir. Erza décida de prendre Lucy à part, dans le salon, pendant que Grey discuterait avec Natsu dans le jardin.

**Côté mecs**

« Bon, je sais que ça me regarde pas mais y en a marre de vous voir agir comme des idiots. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu pour qu'il y ait ce malaise entre toi et Lucy ? »

Je le regardais, surpris. Pourquoi je devrais me confier à LUI ? Vraiment, en ce moment, je fais n'importe quoi. D'abord Lucy et maintenant je me retrouve à vouloir discuter avec Grey...

« Aye, Natsu ! On veut comprendre. » encouragea alors Happy.

« Pfffff... » fis-je désespéré.

« Alors, on pourra peut-être t'aider, qui sait ? Avec Juvia, je suis blindé »

« Je comprends strictement rien ! J'ai fait une petite erreur, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'arranger et au contraire, Lucy ne m'adresse même plus la parole... »

« Mais, Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda tout de même Happy.

Je leur expliquais la boulette de la salle de bain, comment je voulais me faire pardonner. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Je ne comprenais pas, il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans. M'apprêtant à assommer durement Grey à l'aide d'un poing de feu, cet idiot se ressaisit en me demandant d'attendre. Quoi encore ?

« T'as vraiment pas compris ? » articula-t-il difficilement, entre deux rires.

« Grey, il est innocent, c'est Natsu ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que l'innocence fout la dedans?!

« Bon, mec, je vais t'expliquer dans les grosses lignes. Ce qui a gêné Lucy, c'est que tu prennes tes aises, que tu entres dans son intimité. Donc, la salle de bain, c'était pas la grande classe. En plus, t'as pas arrangé les choses en brisant encore eu fois ses barrières et en la prenant dans tes bras, sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle, elle ressent. Elle en a marre que tu prennes tes aises avec elle sans faire attention à ce qu'elle, elle veut ! Enfin, un truc dans le genre ! C'est une fille, les filles c'est chiant. Faut pas chercher ! »

« Pourquoi dans le film ça marchait alors ? »

Happy, les larmes de rire essuyées, répondit :

« Parce que c'est l'Amouuurrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

L'amour ? Voilà autre chose...

« Eh alors ? »

« Eh bien, entre amis, faire ce genre de choses dans certaines circonstances est déplacé. Surtout quand l'autre te reproche le viol constant de son intimité. Il faut tout t'expliquer ma parole. »

Aaaaaaaaahhhh... Mais, même s'il ne connait pas très bien l'amour, il aime serrer Lucy dans ses bras. C'est compliqué tout ça... Elle n'aime pas ça, elle ? Mais une autre chose me turlupine...

« Vous pensez que l'autre là, le Tsubasa, il aime Lucy ? »

Grey me regardait bizarrement, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Bah vlà que monsieur est jaloux maintenant. Nan, idiot, je pense pas. Toute façon, t'inquiètes pas ta Lucy elle en a rien à foutre lui. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle est aussi triste que toi. »

Ah bon ? Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle en a rien à faire, à rire avec l'autre.

« Bref, c'est bien beau qu'on se soit mis d'accord mais va falloir que tu t'expliques avec elle. Ça peut pas durer comme ça votre truc. »

Vrai, je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps comme ça, j'en peux plus de ne pas la voir m'adresser de sourire. Happy me fit des signes étranges, me tirant de ma réflexion. Quoi ? Remercier Grey ? C'est une blague ? ...

« Hey ! ... mer... mer... merci... l'glaçon » articula, du bout des lèvres, Natsu.

« Avec plaisir, chalumeau. Constater comme tu es idiot est toujours agréable » à la suite des paroles, Grey lui lança un sourire et Natsu lui répondit. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais ces deux-là s'apprécient. Ils revinrent donc ensemble vers le salon.

**Côté filles**

« Lucy, c'est délicat mais... je voudrais savoir, que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Ça va faire trois jours que vous vous faites la tête, Natsu et toi ! C'est la première fois qu'on vous sent si distants ! Grey, Happy et moi sommes vraiment inquiets... »

« Oh... je suis désolée qu'on vous inquiète... il n'y a rien je t'assure. »

« Pas de ça avec moi, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît maintenant, tu ne pourras pas me berner aussi facilement. Vous ne vous adressez plus la parole, Natsu prend des pincettes avec toi, tu l'évites constamment. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre, c'était si flagrant que ça ?

« Erza, c'était pas mon intention mais... il est tellement... bête ! Il ne me demande rien, je lui expliquerais pourquoi je lui en veux s'il daignait me le demander. J'espérais que comme ça, il comprendrait enfin que j'en ai marre. »

« Attends attends, reprenons depuis le début. Pourquoi Natsu est bête ? Et pourquoi tu lui en veux ? »

J'expliquai donc à Erza l'épisode de la salle de bain, l'étreinte en sortant de celle-ci puis le réveil dans ses bras depuis quelques jours.

« Je vois. Mais pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

« C'est bien plus compliqué que ça justement. Je... enfin... ça ne me déplaît pas, j'adore Natsu. Le soucis, c'est que lui ne comprend pas le sens de ses choses et les fait « comme ça ». J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi, mes sentiments, sans me le demander. On est ami, alors il faut qu'il arrête ce genre de chose, surtout sans rien me demander ni m'expliquer. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire, et le pire, c'est que si on prend les faits, j'apprécie ses attentions. Je voudrais juste qu'il voit comment moi, je les vois... »

« Ok. Mais dis-moi Lucy, t'en pincerais pas pour lui par hasard ? »

Je rougis instinctivement.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Erza, on est juste partenaire. C'est mon ami le plus proche. J'adore passer du temps avec lui, ça ne va pas plus loin » du moins je crois... Lui en tout cas ne me voit pas autrement, c'est un véritable imbécile.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais Lucy, je pense que le mieux, c'est que vous en parliez. Je vois à quel point tu es affectée par ce problème et lui aussi l'est énormément. Il ne s'est pas battu une seule fois avec Grey. Puis, il faut qu'on soit d'attaque ce soir, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais, elle avait raison. Il fallait éclaircir les choses avant d'en arriver à un point de non retour. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je perdais cet imbécile de Natsu !

Les garçons arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

« Ah, vous faites bien de revenir les gars ! Il est 21 h, il est grand temps qu'on établisse notre plan de protection. » dit Erza à leur arrivée.

Natsu était toujours perturbé par sa discussion avec Grey. Mais il croisa un regard brun, ce regard auquel il n'avait plus eu droit depuis quelques jours. Il répondit à ce regard par un sourire, soulagé. Les amis discutèrent alors, l'ambiance parfaitement détendue, de leur façon de faire. Grey serait à l'extérieur pour surveiller l'entrée. Erza, à portée de voix, parcourrait le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, donnant sur l'escalier des sous-sols. Happy irait d'un endroit à l'autre, en cas de problème. Lucy et Natsu seraient en bas, en tant que dernier rempart si l'ennemi venait à s'infiltrer.

« Yosh ! C'est partiii ! » déclara Natsu, une fois le plan mis en place.

« Aye ! »

Il était 22 h passé, il faisait nuit noire et ils ne savaient pas quand les intrus tenteraient de forcer le passage. Chacun se dirigea vers sa position. Les mages avaient leur sens en alerte. Lucy se sentait étrange, elle avait un mauvais pré-sentiment ... Les mages qu'ils allaient affronter, s'ils étaient de mèche avec Zeref, seraient des adversaires de taille. Alors qu'elle se demandait quel esprit serait le plus approprié, Natsu lui se demandait combien ils seraient. Seraient-ils puissants ? Erza et Grey leur en laisseraient-ils ? Pas question de passer une mission sans taper sur quelqu'un !

Lucy et Natsu discutèrent alors librement de choses et d'autres, de leurs hypothèses sur ce que pouvait contenir la prophétie, sur la mission, ce qu'ils avaient faits en ville les jours précédents... Ils rigolaient tranquillement, c'était tellement ridicule d'imaginer la naissance d'un Happy géant capable de détruire n'importe quel adversaire, même Zeref. Calmant leurs rires, les amis se regardèrent un instant. Alors, les derniers jours leur revinrent en mémoire. Natsu décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aborder le sujet avec la jeune fille :

« Dis, Luce... Tu sais... mmmh, ces derniers temps, on a ... enfin... »

Un gros bruit se fit entendre. Cela semblait provenir de l'extérieur.

« Natsu, on parlera de ça plus tard, je te le promets. Mais là, on dirait que ça devient sérieux ! »

Il était aux alentours de minuit et demi. Happy arrivait rapidement à la rencontre de ses partenaires les plus proches.

« Grey et Erza se battent. Les ennemis sont en combinaison noir, impossible de voir un quelconque tatouage de guilde ! Ils ne parlent pas et sont nombreux. »

« Happy, attention ! » lança Natsu, avant de donner un coup de poing à l'assaillant qui avait failli faire du mal à son ami.

« Ah ! Je demandais pas mieux que de m'échauffer. Je m'enflamme~ »

Alors, un autre mage rejoint le premier. Lucy dit à Happy de surveiller la porte de la salle pendant qu'elle et Natsu combattrait.

L'un des mages utilisait une magie de décuplement de force tandis que l'autre était plus subtil, un pouvoir que Lucy ne connaissait pas. On aurait dit de la magie de soutient mais avec un côté plus sombre. Le couloir était un avantage comme un inconvénient pour Natsu. Il pouvait profiter de l'endroit confiné pour encercler l'ennemi par ses flammes mais il risquait également de blesser Lucy. Celle-ci tentait de soutenir son compagnon, à l'aide de Taurus qui combattait le costaud, donnant l'occasion à Natsu de s'attaquer à l'autre. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention de la constellationiste... sur le mur... une ombre... il y avait plus que ça.

« Karyu no Hokoo »

L'attaque de Natsu n'atteint pas sa cible, le mage s'est .. dissipé ? Ça sent mauvais. L'ombre bouge... Le sang de Lucy ne fait qu'un tour, quand elle voit l'ombre sortir le mur. Le mage est passé derrière Natsu. Il dégage une aura étrange, dans sa main. Une attaque d'une puissance surprenante ...

« Natsu, attention ! » cria la jeune fille, prenant l'attaque dirigée vers son compagnon de plein fouet. En effet, la blonde s'était interposée instinctivement entre l'ennemi et son partenaire. Son fouet n'aurait servi à rien, le mage pouvait se dissiper à volonté. Natsu, après le cri de la jeune fille, assista à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Son amie, gisait, sur le sol, du sang coulant abondement d'une blessure au ventre. Taurus venait de porter le coup final à son adversaire, quand il s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa maîtresse. S'il restait, il risquait de drainer davantage les pouvoirs magiques de la blonde, au risque de la rendre encore plus mal.

« Te-meeee... » _(toi/conn*rd/insulte en japonais quand quelqu'un est pas content en combat)_ s'exclama Natsu, un flamme dans le regard.

Il se lança sans ménagement sur l'auteur du méfait. Happy quitta son poste pour tenter d'apaiser le mal du Lucy. Loki, l'esprit du lion et chef des esprits du zodiaque, apparut alors, averti par Taurus du terrible état de leur maîtresse.

« Lucy... t'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête ! » déclara Loki, la peur au ventre... Jamais il ne l'avait vu en si mauvais état. Il banda la blessure au mieux, pour que la jeune fille ne perde pas plus de sang, et la mit de façon à ne pas avoir de retombées du combat que menait désormais Natsu contre le mage de l'ombre. L'autre mage avait décampé, il n'était plus en état de se battre. En haut, les combats faisaient toujours rages. Loki le sentait, il y avait encore 4 combattants, en plus des mages de Fairy Tail,à l'étage. De plus, ils avaient un très bon niveau. La partie n'était pas gagnée... Mais l'heure n'était pas à cela. Lucy était désormais inconsciente...

Ce froid... Ce rêve... Cette femme...

Tout est sombre... Des ombres...

Qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi courent-ils après la femme de la lumière ?

Cette femme, qui crie mon nom... mais...

« Okaasan* ! » ça m'a pris tellement de temps à le saisir mais... c'est ma mère qui court sans cesse.

C'est sa voix... son odeur... ses cheveux... sa présence... Elle m'appelle.

Et ce murmure que je n'identifiais pas, j'arrive enfin à distinguer tous les mots.

« Lors de la Fin inéluctable, les Étoiles scintilleront aux côtés du Feu éteint.

Alors, la Magie ultime mettra fin au Feu noir qui consumait le Monde. »

Ces phrases se répètent dans mon esprit.

Ma mère disparaît... Je suis seule...

Les ombres se tournent vers moi.

J'ai peur... tellement peur... et froid.

Laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi rentrer. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Tout est tellement sombre... Natsu... viens m'aider... j'ai peur toute seule... Je tombe...

_14 novembre, matin_

Cela fait deux jours que nous patientons. Deux jours que Lucy n'a pas bougé... Pourtant, Henry a dit qu'il avait fait de son mieux, que sa blessure était très sérieuse, mais qu'elle s'en remettrait. Je suis là, je la regarde, je ne la quitte plus. Bon sang, mais à quoi je sers ? Je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger. Pire, c'est elle qui s'est jetée à mon secours. C'est elle qui a pris ce coup à ma place. Moi, j'ai juste échoué... Je me sens tellement mal... tellement nul.. Inutile... S'il lui arrivait malheur, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Lucy, reviens. J'ai besoin de ton sourire, besoin de tes rires, besoin de toi. Alors ne me laisse pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Deux jours maintenant. Cet idiot constamment inconscient, il est là, sérieux, il ne bouge plus de son chevet, il ne lâche pas sa main. Sa main, où on peut apercevoir la marque de notre guilde. Dans son regard, on aperçoit de la tristesse, des regrets, du dégoût. Put*in, mais il a fait de son mieux. Il est aussi blessé que nous. On ne pouvait rien faire. Maintenant, c'est au destin de jouer. Tout le monde le sait, c'est une battante. Tout le monde sait, elle a la chance de son côté. Elle reviendra. Elle se relèvera, cette fille, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est une mage de Fairy Tail.

Lucy, vas-tu te décider à te réveiller ? Ma chère amie... Deux jours à te reposer, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Tu es forte, tu es l'une des mages les plus fortes de la guilde. Tiens le coup. Cette mission, c'est toi qui l'a choisie, tu dois en faire parti jusqu'au bout... Alors Lucy, promets-moi de te réveiller... Ma précieuse amie... Vis... vis pour nous. Vis pour toi, pour lui. Vis pour ce futur qui a encore tant à t'offrir.

Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Il fait si froid, je me sens mal, tellement mal. Il fait sombre, je n'aime pas ça. Ces gens me font peur. Ils me regardent. J'ai peur... peur ... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Trop longtemps... Je ne me vois même plus... Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider... Je perds pied. Je tombe dans ce vide, dans les ténèbres. Je crie, personne ne vient m'aider, ils sont là, à me regarder tomber. Mais quelque chose attire mon regard. Une lumière... Ma main droite ? Une marque ? Qu'est-ce ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Une fée... une guilde ? Des amis... ma famille... des bagarres ... des rires ... des souvenirs... j'ai mal. J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai peur... Mais ... de cette main... de cette marque, se dégage une chaleur. Une chaleur qui annihile tout le reste. Une chaleur qui me rassure. Cette chaleur, elle me fait remonter la pente. Elle disperse les ombres. Elle remplace les ténèbres par la lumière. Cette marque... oui. Ma guilde. Ma force. Je peux encore me battre. Oui. Je n'ai plus peur. Mes amis. Ils sont là, ils sont là. Il est là, avec moi, comme toujours. Je me bats. Je suis ... Je suis Lucy... Heartfillia. Non, Lucy. Lucy, mage de Fairy Tail. Cette main, cette marque, c'est le signe que je vis.

Je la regarde. Je ne respire plus. Une pression. Sa main, elle a bougé.

« Lu...cy ? »

Sa voix... j'entends sa voix. Il faut que je me réveille. Je les sens, ils m'attendent. Il m'attend. Vas-y Lucy, tu es forte. Tu peux le faire. Ouvre les yeux, tu dois les voir. Leur montrer que tu vas bien, leur sourire. Ta vie, tu leur dois. Tu revis, depuis que tu les connais. Ils sont ton bonheur.

Elle sourit. Oui, je ne suis pas fou. Elle sourit.

« Lucy. Lucy. C'est Natsu. Happy, Erza et le... Grey sont là aussi. On ne rentrera pas sans toi, on t'attend. »

Erza, Grey et Happy observent la scène, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Leur amie, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle les cligne. Elle est là, devant eux. Elle est vivante. Natsu la regarde, d'un regard qui ne trompe personne, sauf la concernée évidement. Son coeur à lui ? Il se remet à battre, elle est en vie. Elle est réveillée. Happy réagit enfin, il se colle, en pleurs dans les bras de la convalescente.

« Ha..ppy » dit la jeune fille, le caressant de la main gauche, la droite toujours emprisonnée dans les mains du Dragon Slayer.

« Lushiiiiiii... zai eu telment beur bour doua ! » articule le chat, tant bien que mal.

La blonde rigole, ça lui fait mal. Le rose lui demande prestement comment elle va.

« Je me suis déjà sentie mieux. » déclame-t-elle, d'humeur joyeuse.

Erza bouge enfin, une larme le long de sa joue gauche.

« Ne nous refais jamais une peur pareille Lucy ! Plus jamais, tu m'entends?! »

Alors, Lucy tente de se redresser pour faire face à ses amis. Natsu l'y aide en la soutenant dans le dos. Erza s'approche, avec l'intention de lui faire un câlin. Heureusement, Grey intervient, pour le salut de la blonde. Une étreinte d'Erza en armure, c'est fatal.

Le petit groupe se met à rire, cette fois, ça ne lui fait plus mal. Lucy repense alors à la raison de son état et demande à ses amis comment s'est déroulé la mission. Ils baissent le regard... La mission a été un échec. Alors qu'ils combattaient tous des adversaires, un ennemi a réussi à s'introduire dans la pièce protégée. Il a dérobé le parchemin, Natsu a juste eu le temps de lancer un hurlement du dragon de feu, et l'ennemi avait déjà disparu. Mais le petit groupe relativisaient, au moins, ils étaient désormais tous sains et saufs.

_15 novembre_

« Je me sens capable de marcher vous savez. »

« Ah ça, il faut voir avec Natsu, il ne semble pas près de te laisser marcher seule. » rigola Erza.

« Allez, Natsu, s'il-te-plaît. Moi aussi, je veux le voir ce Ichiru. »

« Yosh. A une seule condition alors, je te soutiens. » concéda le rose.

« Si tu insistes. »

« Bon, les tourtereaux, c'est pas fini tout ça. Le vieux nous attend ! » dit le mage de glace, sourire aux lèvres.

« Grey ! Nous ne sommes pas en couple » ripostèrent les concernés, simultanément.

« Aye ! C'est l'A-M-O-U-Rrrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

« Monsieur vous attend » déclara sobrement Henry, le majordome.

Le petit groupe sortit de la pièce et rencontra Tsubasa. Il se dirigea alors vers Lucy pour se réjouir de son rétablissement. Natsu refermait la porte quand il le vit près de Lucy. Celle-ci prenait appui sur le mur. Alors que Tsubasa lui proposait son aide, Natsu intervint :

« C'est bon. Je m'en occupe. »

Il soutint alors la demoiselle en lui servant d'appui et la tenant par la taille.

Lucy sourit en observant la réaction abusive de son partenaire. Alors, même Natsu pouvait être jaloux ? Intéressant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et entrèrent, invités par Henry, dans la chambre du maître des lieux. Celui-ci était redressé dans son lit. C'était un homme d'un âge bien avancé. Probablement nonagénaire. Il commença à parler :

« Bonjours, jeunes gens. Je vous remercie pour votre venue en ces lieux. Vous avez fait de votre mieux et je vous en remercies également. Henry vous donnera votre récompense quand vous serez prêt à reprendre la route. »

Le petit groupe fut surpris à l'annonce de cette dernière phrase.

« Mais... monsieur... nous avons échoué. Nous n'avons pas réussi à protéger le rouleau... » dit timidement Erza.

« Comment ? Henry, vous ne les avez pas informés ? »

Le majordome s'excusa auprès de son maître. Il lui semblait plus opportun que ça soit celui-ci qui informe les mages de la situation.

« Bien. Vu que vous n'êtes pas au courant, je vais vous éclairer. Il vrai que vous n'avez pas pu protéger le rouleau, mais vous avez réussi par un heureux hasard à protéger la prophétie en elle-même. J'ai eu une vision. Une vision d'un homme terriblement en colère. Devant lui, il y avait un parchemin dont il ne pouvait lire entièrement l'inscription. Celle-ci était partiellement brûlée. »

Les mages se tournèrent vers Natsu, qui soutenait toujours sa partenaire. Celle-ci sourit et lui dit :

« Eh bien, tu vois, on l'a menée à bien cette mission. »

Le mage Ichiru, à l'entente de cette voix, s'était redressé et avait demandé à son majordome ses lunettes. Alors, il vit. En face de lui...

« Lay...la-sama ?! » dit-il la voix tremblante.

Lucy le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas, pourtant, un sentiment étrange naquit dans sa poitrine.

« Mmh... C'est ... le nom de ma défunte mère. Layla Heartfillia. Je suis sa fille, Lucy. »

« Lucy ? Je vois... la jeune fille de cette femme talentueuse... » dit-il alors. Il la regarda alors, d'une façon différente, un regard fort, sûr. Un regard qui fit perdre pied à notre jeune amie. Heureusement, Natsu la soutenait toujours.

« Lucy ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Lors de la Fin inéluctable, les Étoiles scintilleront aux côtés du Feu éteint. Alors, la Magie ultime mettra fin au Feu noir qui consumait le Monde. » dit la jeune fille d'un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Le vieil homme la regardait, satisfait. Alors, c'était bien elle. L'héritière des pouvoirs de Layla. Celle qui porterait bientôt un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme à ses côtés attira alors le regard du vieillard, qui observa ensuite plus attentivement les autres mages du groupe.

« Je vois ... les éléments se mettent en place... » murmura le vieillard, pour lui même avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte :

« Bien, désolé pour cette aparté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre amie va bien. Vous êtes désormais libre de quitter ces lieux, quand vous serez prêts. Henry reste à votre entière disposition. »

« Merci pour votre hospitalité, monsieur. Sur ce, nous vous laissons. » dit Erza, légèrement inclinée.

Le reste de la journée fut alloué aux préparatifs de départ pour certains, à un repos forcé pour d'autre. Cependant, tous avaient à l'esprit l'étrange phrase que Lucy avait prononcé plus tôt. Ils avaient décidés, d'un accord tacite, de ne pas en parler. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

_16 novembre_

Nos amis étaient prêts à rejoindre la gare, pour prendre le train du retour. Cette mission avait été riche en émotions et en rebondissement. Ils avaient tous hâte de rentrer à la guilde. Même si pour cela, il fallait endurer quatre heures de transport en commun, pour Natsu. Enfin, il observait Lucy. Celle-ci lui rendait son regard, souriante. Cette mission les avait éloignés pour mieux les rapprocher. Ils le savaient. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Mais il était trop tôt pour en parler. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs hôtes, du moins, deux d'entre eux, le maître toujours au repos. Tsubasa pensait qu'ils se reverraient bientôt...

**Flash back ON**

« Tsubasa-kun... Ces gens... Je te charge d'avoir un œil sur eux. Ils auront un rôle important dans l'avenir. »

« Bien, grand-père. »

**Flash back OFF**

C'est en faisant donc des signes de main à leurs hôtes que Lucy, toujours soutenue par Natsu, et les autres rejoignaient la gare. Ils rentraient, ensemble, à Fairy Tail.


	4. Le temps d'une Pause

**Chapitre 4 : Le temps d'une pause – Jour 1.**

Cela fait une semaine que notre petite bande est rentrée de Liliales. A leur arrivée, leurs amis étaient terriblement inquiets. Lucy était encore marquée par ses blessures, des bandages par-ci par-là. Le reste de la bande avait également été sévèrement touché. Cette semaine de répit leur avait fait du bien. Ils avaient tous complètement récupérés. Bien sûr, à Fairy Tail, le répit ne pouvait être que de courte durée. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas discuté, les amis avaient conclu que Lucy avait prononcé LA prophétie, quand ils s'étaient retrouvé devant le vieil homme à Liliales. Quelque chose était étrange, ils se sentaient liés à cette prophétie. Cependant, ils décidèrent de ne s'en préoccuper que le moment venu. Lucy était un petit peu chamboulée… Pourquoi sa mère? Pourquoi elle? Comment avait-elle pu entendre cette prophétie dans son rêve? Tant de questions sans réponses… Elles viendraient probablement en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, Lucy voulait profiter de la vie, de ses amis et de rien d'autre.

_Appartement de Lucy, Magnolia_

Lucy se réveillait de bonne heure, profitant de la brise agréable qui passait à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Malgré le fait que ça soit l'hiver, il faisait toujours bon à Magnolia, et même partout ailleurs dans Fiore. C'était un pur bonheur. Bonheur ponctué par le fait que Lucy se réveillait l'esprit tranquille, seule dans son lit. Depuis une semaine, Natsu ne venait plus de bon matin, dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours ensemble à la guilde. Ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre de ne plus se réveiller auprès de la tête rose. Ça devait probablement être dû à leur dispute récente. Aurait-il compris ? Enfin, tout allait bien, elle avait bien assez d'argent pour payer le loyer. Aujourd'hui, elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Passer la journée à la guilde ? Ou avancer dans son roman ? Alors qu'elle s'installait sur son bureau, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler de l'extérieur.

« Luuuuuuuucy~ »

« Luuuuuushiiiiii ! »

Elle connaissait bien ses voix. Elle s'approcha donc la fenêtre pour apercevoir la tête de ses deux idiots de compagnons.

« Natsu, Happy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne viens pas à la guilde ? Mirajane a quelque chose à nous annoncer ! Ça a l'air drôle, il faut que tu viennes ! Elle ne veut pas nous le dire tant que tu ne seras pas là »

« Aye ! Lushi, dépêche-toi ! »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! »

Alors, elle enfila rapidement une robe. Elle s'attendait à voir débarquer les garçons mais rien, ils attendaient gentiment dehors. Étrange, étrange. Enfin, c'était agréable.

« Me voilà ! On y va ? »

« Yoosh ! »

_Guilde Fairy Tail, Magnolia_

"Bon vas-y maintenant Mirajane, ta chère Lucy est arrivée."

"Alors, mina-san*, avec l'accord du maître, j'ai organisé une expédition Fairy Tail. Une vieille connaissance m'a fait un prix pour louer son auberge, à la mer. J'ai de suite pensé à la guilde. Donc, ceux à qui ça tente, venez me voir au bar. Il faut que je donne le nombre de personnes définitives à mon amie. Chacun apportera une contribution pour le logement, mais étant beaucoup, cela devrait être très raisonnable » annonça alors la blanche, assez fière d'elle.

Ce genre d'ambiance serait parfait pour faire avancer différentes relations dans la guilde et la blanche s'en délectait d'avance. Un brouhaha s'éleva parmi les mages. Ils étaient emballés. Depuis combien de temps n'étaient-ils pas allés à la mer? & surtout, avaient profité d'un pur moment de détente, ailleurs, ensemble. Lucy se dit que ça serait une excellente manière de décompresser et de profiter de leur belle récompense. Elle et Natsu se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils adoraient découvrir de nouvelles villes. Alors, d'un comme un accord, ils se dirigèrent de suite vers Mirajane, suivis d'Happy qui imaginait toutes les sortes de poissons qu'il pourrait attraper dans la mer. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait profiter d'un tête à tête avec Charuru. Cette perspective le réjouissait.

"Yo~sh, Mira, tu peux nous compter dans le voyage!"

"Oui! J'ai hâte d'y être! Quand partons-nous ?" Demanda alors la blonde.

"Eh bien, j'ai dit à mon amie que nous serions là après-demain."

"Parfait! Il faut que j'aille faire du shopping, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre et encore moins des tenues de plage" dit-elle.

Mirajane eu alors un éclair de génie. Parfait! Elle devrait organiser avec les filles une séance shopping pour trouver un bikini adapté à chacune. Elle proposa donc une sortie en groupe à la blonde qui acceptait avec plaisir cette invitation. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit.

Natsu se penchait vers Happy :

"Dis, tu ne penses pas qu'elle exagère un peu Luce. Son armoire est pleine à craquer d'après mes souvenirs."

"Aye! Mais peut-être a-t-elle grossi? Fuh fuh fuh" répondit alors le chaton au mage de feu.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil interrogateur de leur amie. Natsu reprit alors son sérieux pour observer plus attentivement son amie. La plage, avec Luce, à s'amuser, rigoler, courir partout. Une image de sa partenaire en bikini se matérialisa alors dans son esprit. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la chaleur qu'il commençait à connaître s'empara de ses joues. Il espérait avoir l'occasion de serrer la blonde dans ses bras, de profiter de sa présence. Il se sentait bien avec elle, il s'amusait tellement. Depuis une semaine, il se faisait violence pour ne pas être avec la jeune fille comme il l'était avant. Sa discussion avec Grey lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne devait plus étouffer Lucy. Cette dernière ne parlait pas de ce changement au garçon, il imaginait donc qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Erreur, la jeune fille était aussi perturbée par ce changement d'habitude. Elle sentait maintenant un manque grandir en elle... Natsu, jusqu'alors si tactile prenait ses distances avec elle. Elle était triste mais ne se l'avouait pas. Elle enfermait ce sentiment au plus profond d'elle-même. À la surface, elle était satisfaite. Les disputes avaient diminuées entre les amis, pour ne pas dire disparues, mais une part d'elle réclamait ces preuves d'attention, d'affection.

D'autres mages vinrent au bar. Ainsi, les partenaires surent qu'Erza, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Charuru, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel et Lily seraient du voyage. A cette troupe s'ajouterait le maître, Mirajane et d'autres encore.

Suite à cela, chacun retourna à ses occupations, la séance bikini était prévue pour le lendemain. Lucy, Happy et Natsu partirent ensemble pour pêcher. Bien sûr, Lucy ne pêcherait pas, elle avait pris un livre avec elle. Elle voulait profiter de la tranquillité ambiante, à Fairy Tail, c'était rare. Les garçons pêchaient tranquillement, montrant à Lucy leur butin. Ils étaient adorables. L'après-midi passa en douceur, ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à la guilde. Entre bagarre et alcool, tout se déroula comme d'habitude. Lucy discutait bouquin avec Levy, quand Natsu se battait tantôt avec Grey, tantôt avec Gajeel.

Le lendemain, Lucy alla à la guilde dans la matinée pour y retrouver ses amis. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que « son » Natsu lui manquait. Cette pensée fut vite mise de côté quand Mirajane lui dit qu'il était temps d'aller faire des achats en ville. Ce qui devait être une simple sortie se transforma en expédition, toutes les filles de la guilde voulaient se trouver un nouveau maillot. Après les sept années passées sur l'île Tenrô, il ne leur restait plus grand chose en état... Il fallait donc vite remédier à cela, et quoi de mieux que de le faire entre copines. Les filles de la guilde partirent donc ensemble, sous l'œil surpris et quelque peu pervers des garçons. Ceux-ci auraient bien voulu... mmmmh... suivre les filles ? Cette idée effleura plusieurs garçons, et malgré la perspective d'une Erza en colère, ils se mirent en route discrètement. Natsu qui autrefois ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose, se joint à la partie. Son rival de toujours en fut surpris, mais en pensant à l'évolution de la situation, il sourit. Peut-être que cet idiot se rendait enfin compte de l'attrait qu'il éprouvait pour sa partenaire blonde. Les choses allaient peut-être évoluer entre les deux jeunes gens, ça promettait d'être assez drôle. Il veillerait au grain pour que personne n'intervienne.

Lucy s'amusait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une après-midi uniquement entre filles. C'était drôle et frais. Les filles entrèrent dans un magasin branché de Magnolia. Là débutèrent les recherches de bikini et maillot de bain. Quand toutes eurent trouvé celui qui semblait leur convenir, les essayages débutèrent. Juvia opta pour un bikini bleu orné de quelques volants, qu'elle accrochait dans le cou. Son bas de bikini était bleu, sous forme de jupette. Juvia était tout simplement adorable. Grey, accompagné des autres garçons, observait la jeune femme. Le rose lui monta aux joues, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'avait jamais posé ce genre de regard sur elle, mais on ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme possédait des atouts remarquables, en plus de son pouvoir impressionnant. Erza lui avait fait remarquer quand ils étaient à Liliales que la bleue n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié à son égard. Il n'avait pas pris cela au sérieux mais depuis son retour, il avait décidé de faire plus attention à la situation. Il est vrai que Juvia ne se conduisait avec lui d'une façon particulière par rapport aux autres. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses mais il s'y ferait probablement, ce n'était pas désagréable. Quand les autres garçons sifflèrent à la vue de Juvia, Grey abattit son poing sur plusieurs d'entre eux. Un peu de tenue, voyons. Il se fit ensuite réprimandé... Parler de tenue quand on est soi-même en caleçon dans la rue, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

Les garçons se calmèrent pour observer la suite. Les filles approuvèrent le choix de Juvia. Celle-ci, satisfaite, reprit place dans la cabine pour se rhabiller tandis que Mirajane prenait place dans la cabine d'à côté pour essayer elle-même son bikini. Elle avait opté pour un bikini rose bonbon, avec un petit nœud entre les deux triangles de la pièce du dessus. Pour le bas, elle avait opté pour une jupette rose, avec une fleur décorative dessus. Ce deux pièces mettait bien en avant ses attributs, au bonheur des garçons présents, même si Grey et Natsu ne semblaient pas tellement s'intéresser à elle. Ils ne voyaient pas Mirajane de cette façon. Erza prit alors sa place, avec un beau bikini mauve, très féminin et orné de petit froufrou. Elle n'avait pas de jupette mais un bas décoré avec deux rangées de froufrou. Elle choisi un accessoire assorti pour ses cheveux. Les garçons n'osèrent pas une remarque sur la tenue d'Erza, elle était magnifique mais il valait mieux éviter un impaire, on ne sait jamais avec elle. Lisanna et Levy sortirent alors en même temps de leur cabine. Elles avaient opté pour des bikinis similaires. Un brassard pour le dessus, bleu pour la première, jaune-orangé pour la seconde. Cette dernière avait comme à son habitude, un bandeau dans ses cheveux, en accord avec son bikini. Elles étaient ravissantes. Un bikini simple et sportif, mettant cependant en valeur leur corps. Wendy sorti alors, la jeune fille avait pris un bikini qui mettait ses petites formes en avant. Elle était adorable, vêtue d'une tenue verte, avec de petits froufrous sur le dessus du deux pièces. Biska avait choisi un bikini bordeaux, une couleur qui lui va à ravir. Evergreen avait elle une tenue verte tandis que Cana optait pour un beau bikini brun.

Arriva alors Lucy, Natsu sentit sa chaleur habituelle lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça devant le spectacle qu'avait offert les autres membres de la guilde. Lucy était là, dans son bikini bleu ciel. Elle était tout simplement sublime, des élastiques floraux dans les cheveux et accordés à sa trouvaille. Le rose ne se sentit pas observé par Grey, mais celui-ci pouffa de rire devant l'attitude de son comparse. Les autres garçons commencèrent à siffler la petite blonde. Natsu sentit le feu lui tirailler les entrailles. Voilà une nouvelle sensation... Enfin, toutes ses agitations furent interrompues quand les filles se tournèrent vers la vitrine du magasin. Les garçons s'abaissèrent rapidement, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les filles ne firent pas attention plus longtemps et se rhabillèrent rapidement. La séance shopping n'était pas finie, il fallait désormais trouver d'autres tenues de plage et des chaussures adéquates. Pour ne pas risquer une raclée de la rouge, les garçons rentrèrent prestement à la guilde, leur tête emplie d'images de bikini.

Les filles s'amusèrent comme des folles et décidèrent d'aller manger un bout au restaurant, une fois les magasins fermés. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver entre elles, sans bagarre à l'horizon. Mirajane commença à leur décrire où ils allaient se rendre. Une belle plage privée appartenant à l'auberge de son amie. Ils auraient donc tout le loisir de se baigner et prendre le soleil si l'envie se faisait ressentir. Elle leur expliqua que l'auberge de son amie était pourvue d'onsen*. La ville dans laquelle ils se rendraient étaient remplies d'activités les plus amusantes les unes des autres. Seul bémols d'après elle, des mages avaient le don de chercher des ennuis auprès des voyageurs. C'est pour cette raison que l'amie de Mirajane lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas se rendre dans son auberge, dans l'espoir d'effrayer ce groupe de mages pour qu'ils ne fassent plus fuir les voyageurs, qui étaient la plupart du temps ses clients. Mirajane avait accepté avec plaisir, sachant que ce genre d'activité plairait énormément à ses compagnons. Son amie lui ferait alors un énorme rabais sur le prix du séjour, en signe de compensation. Toutes les filles étaient emballées : onsen, plage, shopping, ... Des vacances dignes de ce nom.

Le jour du départ arriva. Les mages étaient tous prêts. Erza avec sa tonne de bagage, Lucy avait son bagage à main, accompagnée de Natsu. Il était si emballé qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller attendre Lucy devant chez elle avec Happy. Elle l'avait accueilli avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres mais il l'avait trouvé un peu étrange. Avait-elle mal dormi ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare de Magnolia, leur point de rendez-vous avec le reste de la guilde. Le maître de gare fut surpris à l'arrivée de Fairy Tail en groupe, il craignait de la casse mais tout se déroula correctement. Mirajane avait réservé un compartiment du train pour ses compagnons et elle-même. Tout était en ordre, le train arriva. Alors, Natsu changea de tête... Lucy et Grey éclatèrent de rire en le voyant se métamorphoser. Natsu n'appréciait déjà pas que le glacier sur pattes se moque ouvertement de lui mais alors le fait de voir Lucy rire avec lui ravivait le feu de ses entrailles. Son regard de braise posé sur elle, la jeune fille se reprit en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Elle lui certifia qu'elle resterait à côté de lui durant le trajet pour le soulager. Son feu intérieur se calma un peu et la petite troupe s'installa dans le train. Natsu, Happy et Lucy étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. En face d'eux se trouvaient Levy et Gajeel. La blonde avait convié sa meilleure amie à s'installer en face pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec elle malgré le malaise constant de son partenaire. Gajeel s'était installé à côté de Levy, au désespoir de Droy et Jet. Dans les sièges d'à côté se trouvaient Juvia et Grey, avec en face d'eux Erza et Mirajane. Plus loin, Cana, Lisanna, Wendy et Evergreen avaient pris place, avec Charuru et Panther Lili. Biska et son mari étaient installés un peu plus loin, leur fille et Makarov sur le siège d'en face. Le reste des garçons s'étaient donc répartis les derniers sièges. Le voyage se déroula sans encombre, du moins si on excluait la situation de Gajeel et Natsu... Heureusement pour eux, leurs amies prenaient soin de les soulager, se moquant toutefois de la situation des deux têtes de mules de la guilde. Plus si effrayant que ça les Dragon Slayers. Alors que Natsu s'endormait sur les genoux de son amie blonde, celle-ci rigolait avec Levy. Elle songeait toutefois secrètement au fait qu'elle appréciait sa proximité retrouvée avec le jeune mage de feu. Happy les avait vite abandonnés pour retrouver sa chère Charuru un peu plus loin.

_Ville touristique, Rosae._

Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs heures de voyage dans la ville de Rosae, leur destination. La gare était en bord de ville, assez proche de l'auberge où se rendaient nos amis. Le chemin fut mouvementé, le calme du train n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, l'auberge se profila devant leurs yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves attendait sur le pas de la porte. Alors que nous approchions, elle se mit à courir pour nous rejoindre. Elle sauta dans les bras de Mirajane dès qu'elle fut assez près.

« Oh Mira-chaaaan ! Merciiii ! Merciii d'être venue avec tes amis ! Grâce à toi, les affaires vont aller mieux ! »

« Ala ala, Sylphia, moi aussi je ravie de te revoir. Tu as bien changé dis-moi! »

Mirajane se tourna vers les membres de la guilde pour leur présenter son amie, la gérante de l'auberge, Sylphia Herb. Cette jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux mauves, de beaux yeux verts et une bouche rouge bien pulpeuse. Elle portait une jolie robe avec un tablier au-dessus. Sylphia et Mirajane s'était rencontrées durant des shooting photo pour le Sorcerer Weekly, il y a quelques années de cela. Les jeunes amies se remémorèrent des souvenirs, tout en reprenant le pas vers l'auberge. Arrivés là-bas, Sylphia entrepris de montrer les différentes chambres mises à leur disposition durant la durée de leur séjour. Il y avait donc six chambres de quatre personnes à disposition. Les mages installèrent leur bagage çà et là, sans vraiment faire attention. Ils voulaient vite se préparer pour se rendre rapidement à la plage. Lucy était dans une chambre avec Erza, Wendy et Levy. Dans la chambre d'en face se trouvaient Natsu, Grey, Gajeel et Elfman. Les filles filèrent à la plage, alors que les garçons se disputaient toujours dans leur chambre.

Le ciel était bleu, la mer transparente, la température approchant des 40 degré. Juvia se baladait avec son ombrelle, pour protéger sa peau de porcelaine. Lucy avait fait deux couettes dans ses cheveux et s'était mis un petit bracelet bleu. Erza avait mis un serre-tête, tandis que Levy arborait son bandeau habituel. Les filles étaient en train de jouer au volley ensemble quand les garçons arrivèrent enfin à la plage. Là, ils les observèrent un moment, figés sur place.

Lucy se sentait observée et se tourna alors. Elle vit les garçons, sur la digue, à les observer. Elle le vit lui, Natsu. Alors, elle l'appela bruyamment avec le sourire et lui adressa de grands gestes. La transe de celui-ci fut alors brisée et il rendit son sourire à la belle. Les garçons qui avaient observés la scène se regardèrent et sourirent d'un air entendu. Décidément, il n'y avait que ces deux idiots pour ne pas se rendre compte de leur situation. Enfin, les filles s'aperçurent de la présence des mages et les invitèrent à se joindre à elles. Certains remplacèrent alors certaines filles au volley, pour que celles-ci se mettent à bronzer au soleil. Lucy, elle, opta pour une baignade avec son amie Levy. Elle discutait avec son amie quand elle fut arrosée. Elle tourna son visage pour découvrir l'auteur de ce méfait. Évidement... Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Elle entreprit alors de rendre la pareille à la touffe rose qui l'observait, mort de rire avec son compagnon volant. Ceux-ci ne s'attendaient pas à des représailles aussi virulentes de la part de leur blonde préférée. Celle-ci éclata de rire devant la tête qu'arboraient ses compagnons d'aventure. Les garçons se remirent alors à l'attaque, la jeune fille plongea dans l'eau pour les esquiver et nagea plus loin. Natsu la suivit attrapa son pied pour l'empêcher de prendre davantage de distance. Lucy remonta alors à la surface, son compagnon la suivant toujours.

« Natsu ! C'est pas du jeu ! »

« Haha ! Luce, y a pas de règles dans un combat ! »

« Ah ouai ?! Tu veux la jouer comme ça. Bien, on va voir ce que tu vas faire face à ça alors ! »

Alors, sans crier gare, elle se jeta au coup de son ami pour l'ensevelir sous l'eau. Ils repartirent donc sous la surface de l'eau, Lucy sur Natsu pour l'empêcher de remonter. Elle était collée à lui, après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte de la situation et remonta vivement à la surface, le rose aux joues, le cœur palpitant tel le cœur d'un petit oisillon. Le mage de feu remonta à la surface et observa la blonde.

« Bah alors Luce, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? »

A ces mots, leur bataille d'eau reprit de plus belle, les pensées de la constellationniste rangées dans un coin de son esprit. Au loin, Mirajane observait les deux amis. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête. Elle alla en avertir Erza qui se chargerait d'en parler à Wendy et Levy. Qu'était-ce donc encore que cette idée farfelue qu'avait eue Mira ? Vous le saurez bientôt. En attendant, celle-ci prit la parole pour une toute autre chose.

« Mina-san~ Pour ce soir, je pensais que nous pourrions préparer quelques crabes en entrée. Pour cela, on va organiser un concours. Vous devez attraper le plus de crabes possible. Le gagnant aura... mmmmh... pourra choisir quelqu'un qui deviendra son serviteur pour le reste du séjour. »

Un concours, une récompense, c'était sûr qu'avec ça, ses amis allaient se mettre à fond dans la recherche de crabes.

Natsu et Lucy stoppèrent alors leur bataille d'eau. Une lueur dans le regard, ils partirent comme des flèches dans des directions opposées. Pour Lucy, hors de question de perdre face à Natsu. Pour lui, hors de question d'être dépassé par Grey. Bref, vous voyez le genre. Lucy se dirigeait vers un endroit plein de rochers qu'elle avait pu apercevoir plus tôt. Là, c'était sûr, elle trouverait plein de crabes. Elle avait pris avant d'aller là, un des sceaux que Mirajane avait préparés à cet effet. Alors qu'elle attrapait un crabe, elle entendit un sifflement. Elle ne fit dans un premier temps pas attention, mais ce sifflement se répéta plusieurs fois. Elle se retourna alors vers la source du bruit et découvrit trois garçons qui l'observaient de façon désagréable... Leurs regards ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle décida de les ignorer et entreprit de quitter l'endroit pour rejoindre ses amis. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas l'apercevoir de là où ils étaient. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin sur le sable, les inconnus l'interpellèrent.

« Ojo-chan*, tu veux pas venir t'amuser avec nous ? »

« Désolée messieurs, mais j'ai à faire... »

« Ahaha, c'est plutôt nous qui sommes désolés pour toi ma jolie. Tu vas devoir nous accompagner. »

« Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas intéressée... »

« On va devoir employer la force je suppose. »

_Ça doit être les malfrats dont Mira nous a parlé... Bon, Taurus devrait suffire ... Oh mais... Non, mes clefs... Je ne les ai pas prises avec moi. Quelle idiote je suis._

Les garçons s'approchèrent dangereusement de Lucy. Celle-ci décida alors de résister. Même si elle n'avait ni son fouet, ni ses esprits à ses côtés. Elle n'en restait pas moins membre de Fairy Tail. Elle avait appris à se défendre mais elle décidait de se laisser faire dans un premier temps, pour qu'ils l'emmènent dans leur planque. Là, elle se libérerait pour rejoindre les autres et leur indiquer l'endroit.

« Bien, je vais vous accompagner. Mais pas touche. »

Les garçons ricanèrent et la jeune fille les suivi bien docilement...

Sur la plage, les membres de la guilde entouraient Mirajane. Le moment de découvrir le gagnant du concours approchait. Mais Natsu n'était plus aussi attentif. Lucy n'était pas là, pourtant la jeune fille semblait emballée par ce concours. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là, avec les autres ? Quelque chose clochait. Loki, qui avait rejoint le groupe plus tôt pour profiter d'une journée avec la guilde, croisa le regard de Natsu. Il n'en fallu pas plus à ce dernier pour comprendre que Lucy était en danger. Plus vite que son ombre, Natsu parti sur la route tracée par l'odeur de Lucy... Loki décida de laisser le Dragon Slayer agir, il était trop au courant des sentiments de sa précieuse maîtresse à l'égard du garçon même si celle-ci n'en était pas encore inconsciente. De plus, une discussion avec Grey et les garçons plus tôt le conforta dans l'idée qu'il fallait le laisser agir seul. Happy ne comprit pas l'attitude de Natsu mais il le laissa partir. Il devait gagner le concours, pour passer les journées suivantes avec Charuru.

Natsu suivait l'odeur de son amie. Il arriva à l'endroit rocheux où se tenait Lucy une quinzaine de minutes auparavant. Il rencontra alors différentes odeurs qui rejoignaient celle de son amie. Il suivi ces horribles odeurs qui profanaient celle de sa partenaire. Il remonta la plage plus loin, pour arriver sur un promontoire surplombant la plage. Là, se trouvait un phare. L'odeur conduisait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Alors que Natsu s'approchait, il l'entendit. Lucy se battait. Il discernait plus d'odeurs que celles présentes sur la plage. Natsu se dirigea vers le phare, là, deux personnes protégeaient l'entrée. Il leur asséna un coup direct, sans un bruit. Il se retrouva rapidement à l'intérieur. Là, il vit une dizaine d'hommes autour d'une Lucy en bikini, deux autres au sol face à elle. Lucy croisa le regard de son ami et s'exclama :

« Natsu ! »

Elle évita de justesse un coup de poing, Natsu vit rouge et sa magie s'empara de lui.

« Temeeeee* »

Il ne pouvait pas tout brûler autour de lui, ça pouvait toucher Lucy. De ce fait, il décida de les assommer à coup de poing de feu. Quand il finit sa besogne, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'onze corps au sol et que Lucy manquait à l'appel. Décidément, elle avait le don de s'attirer les ennuis. Il quitta alors la pièce par la baie vitrée pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Là, il vit un homme et Lucy au bord de la falaise. Le soleil commençait à se baisser à l'horizon...

« Hey mec ! Si tu fais un pas de plus, je pousse la belle blonde du haut de ce promontoire. Alors tu vas gentiment me laisser passer, pour éviter qu'elle se fasse du mal inutilement. »

Lucy me regardait intensément, de son regard assuré. Non, elle n'allait pas... Alors, je les vis,… Lucy et lui, tomber du haut de la falaise. La jeune fille avait fait en sorte d'emporter le brigand avec elle, avant que celui-ci ne tente quoique ce soit. Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour. Lucy avait les mains liées, elle ne pourrait donc pas nager librement et encore moins immerger en cas de courant important. Natsu couru et sauta à la suite de la jeune fille sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Il nageait de toutes ses forces... Lucy, mais où était-elle ? Le courant était assez fort, Natsu s'aidait de sa magie comme propulsion. Il la vit alors, se débattant pour remonter à la surface... Elle manquait d'air, et ferma les yeux peu avant que Natsu ne parvienne jusqu'à elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et remonta illico presto. Il nagea prestement jusqu'à la plage.

« Oye ! Luce, allez, ouvre les yeux ! »

Il entreprit un massage cardiaque. Un jour, Mirajane leur avait expliqué comment donner les premiers soins en cas de différentes « blessures ». Lucy ne semblait pas aller mieux, elle avait les lèvres bleuies et la peau froide. Natsu commença à approcher ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme pour entreprendre la deuxième étape du massage cardiaque. Le feu lui monta aux joues, encore une fois. Décidément, ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, chaque minute qui passait était précieuse pour son amie. Alors qu'il allait coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, il reçut de l'eau sur la bouche. La jeune fille recrachait le trop plein d'eau ingurgité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant un Natsu plutôt proche d'elle. Elle rougit violemment et se redressa vivement, cognant sa tête avec celle de Natsu. Celui-ci, son amie hors de danger, s'énerva :

« Non mais Lucy ?! Il se passe quoi dans ta tête bon sang ! Déjà, comment tu t'es retrouvée en si mauvaise posture entourée de tant de sales types ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé à l'aide ? Et enfin, pourquoi as-tu sauté ? Puta*n mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente! Pense à nous, à Fairy Tail » _à moi …_

« Oh... mais... Natsu... arrête de t'énerver ! Je les ai suivis quand ils m'ont approché sur la plage car ce sont les malfrats dont Mirajane nous a parlé. Je voulais découvrir leur planque pour vous en avertir mais ils étaient déjà plus nombreux que prévu... Alors j'ai tenté tant bien que mal de me débarrasser d'eux. Tu es arrivé par la suite et ce déb*le m'a tiré jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se serve de moi comme otage donc j'ai décidé de l'entraîner avec moi dans ma chute. Comme ça, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de recommencer. Puis... enfin, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Pas la peine de me crier dessus ! C'est toi l'imbécile ! Pas moi! »

Elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna ensuite le dos. Natsu observait la jeune femme. Il avait eu ... peur ? Ce sentiment qui lui était inconnu auparavant, remontait en lui. Depuis l'île Tenrô, il n'avait ressenti cela que durant leur dernière mission, quand la jeune fille était dans un coma intense. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le grelotement de son amie. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais sûrement pas l'heure où on pouvait encore se balader en bikini. Sans réfléchir plus, après tout, ce n'est pas le fort de Natsu, il enlaça la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut surprise, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus eu ce genre de rapprochement. Elle en profita quelques instants avant de briser cette ambiance pour lui demander :

« Natsu... pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment, son corps l'avait voulu, il l'avait fait...

« Luce, c'est si important que ça? »

La jeune fille se retourna pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, c'est important pour moi. Je veux que tu saches pourquoi tu le fais. Idiot... »

Le regard de la jeune fille était intense, un sentiment étrange naquit dans la poitrine du rose.

« Baaaaaaaah... Je sais pas moi... Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid... Mon corps a bougé tout seul puis... J'ai eu peur pour toi ... »

La fille baissa le regard, déçue. Elle n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles du jeune homme et était déçue par sa raison. Alors, elle reprit contenance et dit :

« Allez, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait rentrer à l'auberge ! »

Natsu l'observait, elle n'avait pas l'air si bien que ça. L'auberge était une bonne option. Il la suivi sans un mot quand celle-ci entreprit le chemin du retour. Arrivés devant l'auberge, les portes étaient fermées et l'accueil dans le noir. Ils frappèrent bruyamment à la porte et crièrent les noms de leurs amis. Aucune réponse. Natsu proposait de s'infiltrer mais Lucy lui dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire de la casse. Elle avait aperçu non loin de l'entrée deux tenues pliées, son trousseau de clefs, un sac lui appartenant et deux couvertures. Ça, c'était un coup de Mirajane... Ils ne pourraient pas rentrer ce soir.

« On dirait qu'on rentrera pas ce soir. » dit-elle à son compagnon, désignant sa trouvaille.

« ... »

« Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Enfilons nos vêtements au-dessus de nos tenues de plage puis allons profiter de la ville. Il y a de l'argent dans mon sac, on peut trouver de quoi faire. »

« Yosh ! Direction la ville alors ! »

Les deux amis se préparèrent. Natsu avait eu un pantalon en toile mais plus serrer que ceux qu'il portait à son habitude et qui arrivait à ses pieds. Avec ça, des sandales et un t-shirt bleu foncé uni. Lucy avait eu droit à une belle petite robe du même bleu que le t-shirt de son ami. Sa robe avait un décolleté qui mettait en valeur les attributs de la jeune femme sans la rendre vulgaire pour autant. Avec cela, il y avait un petit gilet blanc et des sandalettes à talons bleues foncées. Des tenues accordées, Mira n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Lucy se sentait stressée, vu la tournure des choses, ce n'était pas une simple sortie entre amis mais un rendez-vous qui se profilait. Enfin, Natsu n'allait comme d'habitude se rendre compte de rien. Elle devait se mettre à l'aise, s'il ne voyait pas ça comme un rendez-vous, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se tracasse non plus. Autant profiter de ces moments et s'amuser. Les amis partirent alors ensemble pour la ville.

« Oye, Lucy ! Il y a une foire, on y va ? »

_Une activité ultra romantique~ Kya, Lucy, calme-toi calme-toi. Il ne se rend pas compte. _pensa la blonde avant de dire à voix haute :

« C'est parti ! Avant de commencer, je veux une pomme d'amour ! »

« & moi une barbe à papa » dit Natsu, arborant son merveilleux sourire.

Après avoir acheté leurs sucreries, ils se dirigèrent vers les différents stands. Ils jouèrent à toute sorte de jeux, comme la pêche aux canards, attraper de petits poissons à l'aide de filets cassables, attraper de petits ballons d'eau avec des crochets sensibles, le tir à la carabine, le lancer de capsules, ... Les amis s'amusaient énormément. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le train fantôme, Natsu suppliait Lucy de ne pas y aller. Train = transport. Mais la blonde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle voulait profiter à fond de la foire. C'est la première fois qu'elle pouvait y participer après tout. Le Dragon Slayer prit sur lui pour faire plaisir à la blonde. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, Natsu affalé sur elle dans le petit train. Sorti de là, il reprit forme et choisi d'aller dans le labyrinthe des miroirs. Là, ils firent des grimaces à tout va, et Lucy fit appel à Gemini pour étourdir Natsu. Ils sortirent enfin de ce labyrinthe. Lucy vit alors la grande roue et y traîna le pauvre rose. Elle voulait absolument voir la ville de hauteur. Natsu aurait bien voulu un petit Troia... Ils s'installèrent dans une nacelle, l'un à côté de l'autre pour que Natsu soit au contact de la blonde, qui l'apaisait dans les transports. Lucy, les étoiles plein les yeux, observait le paysage qui se présentait à elle. C'était tout simplement magnifique, et même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, profiter de ce paysage avec Natsu l'emplissait de joie. Ce moment passé, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et décidèrent alors de trouver un petit restaurant sympa en ville.

« Une table pour deux, jeunes gens ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » répondit Lucy, gênée. Comme ça, ils avaient l'air d'un véritable couple.

Natsu ne s'en souciait guère, guidé par les odeurs délicieuses qui émanaient de la cuisine. La serveuse les convia donc à une table à l'écart, probablement une table pour couple. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. Lucy se contenta d'une entrée et d'un plat tandis que Natsu engloutit des plats et des plats à la chaine. Heureusement qu'ils avaient les moyens de s'offrir ce petit luxe, pour une fois. Natsu prenant son temps pour manger, Lucy attaqua le saké... et Dieu sait comme Lucy ne tient pas l'alcool. Alors que Natsu était enfin rassasié, il observa la blonde qui buvait terminait sa troisième bouteille de saké.

« Dis, Luce, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais m'en laisser un peu ? »

« Neeeeee*, Natsu! C'est à moi * bloups * Natsu, j'ai envie de partir~ »

« Oye oye, okay on y va. »

La blonde n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle fixa Natsu intensément avant de lâcher :

« Natsuuuu, je veux que tu me portes sur ton dos. »

« Euh... Lucy? »

Elle répondit alors, les larmes aux yeux :

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me porter sur ton dos ? Snif Snif »

Le garçon n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser, il paya l'addition et prit la jeune fille sur ses épaules, bien embêté. Elle le prenait pour un cheval ou quoi ? Enfin, il ne valait mieux pas contredire la miss et ça, il le savait. Celle-ci, murmura à l'oreille du garçon :

« Ton dos est tellement chaud... »

Le feu habituel monta aux joues du garçon, il ne répondit rien. Où allaient-ils passer la nuit ? La nuit était agréable, pourquoi ne pas la passer à la belle étoile ? La jeune fille aimait contempler le ciel après tout, le rose trouva que c'était une bonne idée. Aussi, il transporta la jeune fille jusqu'aux dunes. Là, il la posa quelques instants au sol puis disposa une couverture sur le sable. La jeune fille toujours mi-endormie mi-réveillée, il la reprit dans ses bras pour l'installer sur la couverture. Alors qu'il voulait se relever, la jeune fille lança une plainte :

« Natsu... reste près de moi... ne t'éloigne plus... ne m'abandonne pas... » et elle resserra sa prise autour du bras de son ami pour le ramener auprès d'elle et se blottir contre lui.

« Luce... je suis là, je ne bouge pas... mais je ne veux plus t'étouffer. »

« Neeee~ T'es vraiment idiot... J'aime être auprès de toi... Ce que je n'aime pas * bâillement * c'est que toi tu n'apprécies pas autant que moi... Tu ne te rends pas compte de.. ce que ... tout ça veut dire pour moi... * bâillement * »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'endormit. Le garçon ne comprenait pas totalement les mots de son amie. Mais d'après ce qu'elle disait, elle ne voulait plus qu'il continue de se retenir auprès d'elle. Sur ses réflexions, il mit la deuxième couverture sur la jeune fille, et la prit dans ses bras. Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il savait une seule chose, c'est qu'il voulait protéger le sourire de cette fille, endormie à ces côtés... Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti en voyant une nouvelle fois son amie en danger… Il ne voulait plus y être confronté. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la fin de son amie, qui signerait sa fin à lui. Sur ses pensées, il s'endormit à la suite de la jeune fille.

Plus loin, cachées, deux jeunes femmes observaient la scène, sourire aux lèvres et appareil photo en main. Erza et Mirajane avaient suivi nos deux amis tout le long de la soirée, immortalisant ces beaux moments qui tôt ou tard, seraient d'excellents souvenirs. Elles étaient satisfaites par la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Elles rentrèrent donc à l'auberge, pour raconter la soirée au reste des membres de Fairy Tail.


	5. L'épreuve de Courage

**Chapitre 5 : L'épreuve de Courage – Jour 2**

Une ombre ... Un regard ... Un sourire ...

Il m'observe.

Mais qui est-il ?

Je pense le connaître.

Ce regard m'effraie.

Ce sourire est sombre.

Tiens, tout tourne autour de moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Où suis-je maintenant ? Cet endroit ...

Une grotte ... Un lac ... Des arbres ...

Je flotte. Tiens, des bruits. Des chocs d'épée ? De la magie ? Un combat.

Je m'approche de la grotte. J'aperçois des gens, mes amis. Ils combattent.

Contre qui ? Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à les distinguer, dans leurs vêtements sombres.

Je me sens épiée. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Mes amis, tenez-bon ! Je viens vous aider.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Des sentiments, de la tristesse, des larmes...

Toujours ce regard sur moi, ce rire, ... pourquoi ?

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi ?

« Na... -tsu... »

* Cris de mouettes *

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut. Ce malaise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sentant toujours le poids d'un regard mais ... Elle avait un terrible mal de tête. Mais où est-elle ? Dans les dunes ?! Comment ... La réponse se présenta d'elle-même devant ses yeux, quand elle tourna la tête. Là, une petite touffe rose était toujours endormie. Natsu. A la seule pensée de son prénom, la jeune fille ressentit un pincement au cœur... Il dormait encore, il était tellement adorable comme ça. Pour une fois, même s'ils ont dormi ensemble, Lucy ressent qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le rabrouer. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle sent qu'elle peut accepter les attentions de son ami. Il les comprend, à sa façon et elle ne peut pas sans cesse le repousser.. Après tout... Elle aime ça aussi. Elle secoue la tête vivement, ... _Non Lucy, mais à quoi penses-tu encore ? Il n'est rien qu'un ami pour toi, tu te fais des films depuis que Mira a mis son grain de sel. Allez, il faut se ressaisir ma petite..._ pensa-t-elle. Sur ses pensées, la jeune fille se leva pour observer la mer, elle était magnifique... Mais, quelle heure était-il ? Elle décida de réveiller Natsu pour rejoindre l'auberge et retrouver leurs amis.

« Hey, tête-à-flamme. C'est l'heure de se réveiller. »

Le mage de feu se mit alors de dos pour continuer à dormir et murmura :

« Mmmh, Luce... je veux plus faire le cheval... laisse-moi dormir... »

Lucy ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir mais eu une idée pour réveiller le jeune homme :

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix... »

Elle positionna alors ses mains au dessus des hanches du garçon et commença à le chatouiller. Celui-ci remua son corps puis ouvrit les yeux, pour ensuite éclater de rire. Dans un réflexe propre au Dragon Slayer, il décocha une droite qui percuta la constellationniste. Celle-ci retomba alors en arrière, main sur la joue. Elle fixait le mage, une lueur d'énervement dans les yeux.

« Rhooooooo mais t'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! »

« Oye ! Luce, je suis désolé ! Je ne me rendais pas compte. »

La jeune fille observait le garçon, il était réellement désolé. Après tout, elle l'avait pris au dépourvu et elle décida alors de ne pas lui tenir rigueur du coup porté. C'est tout-à-fait lui, on ne pourra pas le changer. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas encore une fois subir un éloignement avec son partenaire. Elle prit le parti de sourire et dit au garçon.

« Bah, allez, je vais survivre. Par contre, on peut y aller maintenant monsieur la marmotte ? »

Il regarda la jeune fille et lui sourit de son sourire ravageur.

« Yosh ! Allons rejoindre les autres ! »

Les amis se mirent alors en route. Ils n'en parlèrent pas sur le chemin mais ils sentaient quelque chose de différent entre eux. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, quelque chose d'unique.

_Auberge de Sylphia, Rosae_

La guilde était en ébullition à l'arrivée des partenaires de mission. Lucy et Natsu s'approchèrent de la ronde qu'avaient formée leurs amis. Ils s'intéressèrent eux aussi à l'objet de l'attention général. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés, aux yeux mauves et ... Lucy s'exclama :

« Tsubasa ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la mage blonde et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« Lucy-chan. Je vois avec plaisir que vous allez mieux. »

Celle-ci, sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme, ne put empêcher un rougissement. Les membres de la guilde ne manquèrent rien de cet échange, y compris le mage rose aux côtés de la blonde. Un feu brûlant prenait place dans ses entrailles. Alors, les mots sortirent suivants sortirent spontanément de sa bouche :

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? ... »

Ouille ouille ouille, il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne au plus vite, Natsu n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Erza décida alors de prendre la parole.

« Oui Tsubasa, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Votre maître va bien j'espère ? Venez profiter avec nous de la plage, nous aurons l'occasion de discuter tout à notre aise. »

Natsu s'approcha de son amie d'enfance, Lisanna, pour lui demander :

« Dis, je peux savoir depuis quand il est là ce type ? »

« Il est arrivé peu avant vous. Il a juste eu le temps de se présenter avant que Lucy et toi vous n'arriviez. »

Natsu hocha la tête, ce type, il l'aimait pas tellement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, à part que cette proximité qu'il entretenait avec sa partenaire à LUI le dérangeait ... Cependant, il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Lisanna, devant l'air songeur de son ami reprit la parole :

« En parlant de Lucy et toi ... On peut savoir où vous étiez ? Passer la nuit dehors, eh bien eh bien... »

Natsu regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre. Il répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Bah, l'auberge était fermée quand nous sommes rentrés hier donc on a été à la foire, puis au restaurant et on a été dormir dans les dunes. »

Lisanna le regarda étrangement, un regard plein de sous-entendus que le jeune ne comprit pas. Elle ne tirerait rien de lui, il faudrait discuter avec Lucy plus tard pour en savoir plus.

Alors que Tsubasa s'entretenait avec le maître de Fairy Tail, les amis allèrent déjeuner. Lucy avant tout alla prendre une douche et se changea, optant pour une blouse ample et féminine, son bikini en dessous de la blouse. Cette blouse était rose pâle, cintrée jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine et ensuite évasée. Elle rejoignit rapidement ses amies à table. Il y avait deux tables, bizarrement, les filles et garçons s'étaient séparés pour déjeuner. Cela cachait quelque chose, surtout vu les regards que Levy, Juvia et Lisanna lancèrent à Lucy à son arrivée. Elle s'installa entre sa meilleure amie et la jeune blanche, en face d'elle se trouvait Erza, Juvia et Mirajane. A peine installée, les regards se refirent des plus insistants. Après quelques minutes, Levy brisa le silence et ...

« Alors Lucy, je n'en peux plus ! Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Natsu hier ! Vous n'êtes pas rentré de la nuit et tu imagines bien que je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de la situation ! »

Les filles autour hochèrent la tête, en signe d'acquiescement aux dires de la mage des mots. Lucy rougit mais ne voulait pas s'avancer sur la « situation » après tout, il n'y avait rien entre elle et Natsu.

« Mira-san, les malfrats dont tu nous avais parlé, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Concernant Natsu, les filles, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Il n'y a aucun compte-rendu à faire vu que Natsu et moi ne partageons pas de situation particulière. »

Mirajane hocha la tête, après tout, elle était déjà au courant.

Lisanna prit alors la parole :

« Oh arrête Lucy, tout le monde a remarqué. Inutile de nier plus longtemps. »

« Remarqué quoi ?! Les filles, honnêtement, vous le pensez capable de ce genre de chose ? »

Là, aucune réponse.

« Vous voyez ? Vous-même êtes conscientes de son innocence. Dans ce cas, c'est évident qu'il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous vu qu'il ne sait même pas que ce genre de « chose » existe... Enfin, moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens donc... Je vais juste me laisser aller. »

Les filles étaient déçues mais c'était vrai, Natsu était irrécupérable. Cependant, Erza et Mirajane ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Tu sais Lucy, je pense que Natsu change petit à petit. Cela a commencé depuis un moment déjà, il ... » dit Erza.

« Oui, il a mûri donc nous ne sommes sûr de rien. En plus, tu aurais dû voir sa réaction quand Tsubasa t'a salué. C'était à mourir de rire ! » compléta Mirajane.

« C'est pas faux, on dirait qu'il ne le porte pas dans son cœur ce garçon. Il est directement venu me questionner à son sujet. » déclara Lisanna.

« D'ailleurs Lu-chan, on peut savoir ce qui vous lient Tsubasa et toi ? Il te regarde d'une façon étrange, pas comme un simple client rencontré lors d'une mission. »

Lucy réfléchit un peu avant de répondre, elle essayait de le cacher à ses amies mais des papillons faisaient de grands mouvements dans son estomac. Natsu, jaloux ? Si les filles en parlaient sans qu'elle n'ait confié sa constatation à propos de la dernière mission, c'est qu'elle ne se faisait pas de films.

« A vrai dire, durant notre mission, Natsu et moi nous sommes disputé. Je ne sais pas si Erza vous en avait parlé... »

Les filles dirent que oui.

« Décidément, les informations tournent dans la guilde » rigola la blonde avant de reprendre :

« Bref, durant ce laps de temps, j'ai pas mal discuté avec Tsubasa. Il est vraiment sympathique et plein d'esprit. Il a une culture générale impressionnante ainsi qu'une bibliothèque remarquable. Du coup, les sujets de conversation n'ont pas manqués. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est de son côté, mais du mien, je ne le considère que comme un ami. Rien de plus. »

Les filles étaient soulagées à l'entente de ses mots. Il était clair que le mage de feu éprouvait de forts sentiments envers sa partenaire et si celle-ci commençait à en éprouver pour quelqu'un d'autre, les choses risquaient de se compliquer. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Mirajane et elle s'empressa d'en parler aux filles.

« Lucy, honnêtement, je pense que tu apprécies Natsu plus qu'un autre garçon de la guilde. Maintenant, c'est sûr qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses savoir ce que tu ressens mais je te demande vraiment de te poser les bonnes questions. Réagirais-tu de la même façon dans les mêmes situations que tu as vécue avec Natsu si Grey était à sa place ? S'il lui arrivait malheur, serais-tu aussi bouleversée pour un autre membre de la guilde ? Quand vous êtes ensemble, te sens-tu tout simplement « zen ». N'as-tu jamais des papillons dans l'estomac en sa présence, le rose qui te monte aux joues ? Des envies de rapprochement entre vous ? Des choses exclusives à sa personne ? Bref, réfléchis bien à tout ça. En attendant, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour t'aider à mettre au clair les sentiments de Natsu. A ce sujet, je viens d'avoir une idée. J'ai découvert une grotte près de la plage hier. Je pensais organiser une épreuve de courage, sans magie bien sûr. Alors, je vous explique, on fait des duo mixtes. Lucy, tu iras avec Tsubasa. Non non les filles, ne faites pas cette tête. C'est calculé. Lisanna, tu iras avec Natsu, vous êtes amis d'enfance, ça ne semblera pas étrange. De plus, tu nous raconteras comment il a réagit durant l'épreuve vis-à-vis du fait que Lucy soit avec Tsubasa et tu en profiteras pour le questionner un peu. Je pense que c'est une bonne occasion. Et vous les filles ? »

Les filles ne pouvaient pas refuser ce genre d'idées, cela faisait tellement plaisir à Mira de jouer les cupidons. Toutes se tournèrent alors vers Lucy, après tout c'était la plus concernée par cette affaire. Celle-ci, sentant les regards de ses amies :

« Bon... ok... Après tout, ça nous donnera l'occasion de discuter à Tsubasa et moi. Je vous laisse faire. » céda-t-elle.

Mirajane reprit la parole et dit :

« Bon, maintenant que c'est d'accord... »

Elle se tourne vers Levy et Juvia, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

« A votre tour les filles ! »

Le déjeuner se termina alors sur les indications de Mira concernant différents duo qu'elle dévoilait en avant-première. Ensuite, les filles allèrent prendre leurs serviettes de plage, crèmes solaires et autres accessoires pour se diriger vers la plage.

_Plage privée, Rosae_

Natsu était dans ses pensées. Oui oui, ses pensées mes amis. Durant le déjeuner, les mecs de la guilde n'avaient pas arrêté de le tanner pour savoir comment s'était déroulée sa soirée de la veille. Oui, c'était une super soirée, il avait adoré la passer avec sa blonde. Mais qu'y avait-il d'exceptionnel à cela pour que tout le monde s'y intéresse ? Après tout, ils étaient partenaires, c'était normal pour eux de passer du temps ensemble et ce n'était pas la première fois. Certes, comme l'avait fait remarqué ce frigo ambulant, c'était une première dans le genre, sans Happy qui plus est, mais bon... Que devait-il conclure suite à cela ? Et pourquoi parler ensuite de cet idiot de Tsubasa. D'ailleurs, que venait-il faire là-dedans celui-là ? Pourquoi constamment le lier à Lucy ? & pourquoi était-il venu rencontrer le maître de guilde ? Bref, il était décidé à ne plus penser à ça et s'amuser avec Happy et Lucy. Cette dernière était allongée, au soleil, aux côtés de Levy. Natsu décidait de la laisser tranquille et d'aller nager avec Happy.

« Dis, Lu-chan, que penses-tu de Gajeel ? » dit la bleue, le rose aux joues.

La blonde rigola intérieurement. On dirait que le petit speech de Mira avait fait son effet sur la bleue. Elle était contente que son amie se décide enfin à se confier auprès d'elle. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui sortir une tirade :

« Eh bien... Honnêtement, au début je ne l'aimais pas trop. Après ce qu'il t'a fait subir, c'était difficile de l'apprécier. De plus, il a un caractère trempé et chante comme une casserole. A côté de ça, je dois avouer que depuis son arrivée à la guilde, il a changé. Il a toujours aussi mauvais caractère, mais je pense qu'il est sincère avec nous. Il faut aussi noter qu'il nous a été d'une grande aide et que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il t'a aidé ou protégé. Je pense que malgré ses airs de dur, il cache un cœur tendre. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il se comporte avec Panther Lily le confirme, je trouve. C'est un bon garçon, il a bon fond et ... je pense qu'il en pince pour toi. Je ne dois d'ailleurs pas être la seule, vu les réactions de Jet et Droy quand Gajeel s'approche de toi. »

La mage des mots était maintenant toute rouge.

« Levy-chan, pourquoi tu me posais la question ? » demanda Lucy, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

« Eh bien... Tu vois, tout à l'heure quand Mira t'a dit que tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions concernant Natsu... Je me suis rendue compte que je devais faire pareil vis-à-vis de Gajeel. Même si on se chahute souvent, je dois avouer que je me sens proche de lui, plus que de n'importe quel autre garçon de la guilde. Quand il a été sévèrement touché sur l'île Tenrô, pour me protéger, je me sentais terriblement mal et responsable. En plus, nous avons déjà été amochés Jet, Droy et moi en mission, pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir ressenti ce sentiment vis-à-vis d'eux, même si je les adore. Du coup, je me demandais un petit peu ce que tu pensais de Gajeel. Si comme moi, tu pensais qu'il était plus que ce qu'il ne laissait transparaître. »

« Tu sais Levy-chan, je te soutiendrai toujours dans tes choix. Après tout, c'est à ça que servent les amies. De plus, je pense que Gajeel est un bon choix. Il est fort et pourra te protéger. Le contraste entre vos personnalités est vraiment... intéressant. Fonce Levy ! » dit-elle, pouces en l'air.

« Haha merci Lu-chan... Merci d'être une si bonne amie. Je ne pense pas que je vais foncer mais tu sais, je vais y penser sérieusement, à la relation que nous avons lui et moi. Après tout, je suis satisfaite de la situation actuelle et maintenant que je me rends compte des possibles sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard, je la vois différemment. Je ne sais pas si je veux passer à une nouvelle étape et puis, je veux conserver de notre amitié. Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre en tant qu'ami, à vouloir trop en avoir. »

Lucy comprenait totalement ce sentiment. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de Natsu. Vu les confidences que venaient de lui faire son amie, elle décida elle aussi de se confier un petit peu.

« Je te comprends totalement Levy. Je me rends compte que je ressens la même chose vis-à-vis de Natsu. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux avec lui mais c'est certain que ce n'est pas juste un ami pour moi... Haha, ces Dragon Slayer nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. »

« C'est sûr ! Enfin, au moins on n'est pas seules pour affronter ce sentiment, nous sommes ensemble. Courage Lu-chan ! »

« Courage à toi aussi Levy-chan ! Je veux tout savoir s'il y a un quelconque changement avec Gajeel. »

« Toi aussi avec Natsu hein ! »

« Je te promets que tu seras la première au courant. » lui assura Lucy.

Les jeunes filles rigolèrent, soulagées de pouvoir se confier librement à quelqu'un. De plus, en parler leur permettait de mettre les choses au clair dans leur esprit.

Plus loin, quelqu'un observait Lucy. Cette fille, il devait l'éliminer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'idée des cris de terreur de la jeune fille. Lucy tourna la tête, elle avait eu des frissons dans le dos. Mais rien. Elle se mit alors sur le dos, lunette de soleil sur le nez. Elle voulait profiter du soleil pour prendre quelques couleurs.

Makarov arrivait enfin à la plage. Sa discussion avec le jeune Tsubasa l'alarmait. Les choses étaient plus préoccupantes que prévu. Encore une fois, Fairy Tail se retrouvait enchevêtrer dans des événements improbables. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en parler à ses enfants pour le moment. Ils profitaient d'un repos mérité, il ne voulait pas détruire ces moments de détente.

Tsubasa arriva quelques instants après le maître sur la plage. Il se dirigea directement vers Lucy et son amie à la chevelure bleuté. Il s'était changé, arborant un short de plage mauve foncé. Désormais torse nu, on pouvait apercevoir la musculature flatteuse du corps du jeune homme. Pour un intellectuel, il était plutôt bien fait (pour ne pas dire bien foutu). La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés, il la laissa donc et installa une serviette à ses côtés. La bleue, elle, était toujours bien réveillée. D'après la description du brun, donnée par son amie lors du déjeuner, elle devrait bien s'entendre avec. Pourtant, en l'observant, un malaise grandissait en elle. Elle trouvait ce jeune homme froid, même si son regard se voulait chaleureux sur son amie endormie.

Plus loin, un mage au tempérament de feu avait cessé son activité dans l'eau. Il avait senti l'odeur d'un gars qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Cette odeur se rapprochait de l'odeur fruitée de sa partenaire de mission. Il observait donc la scène se déroulant sur la plage. Tsubasa installait sa serviette aux côtés de Lucy et l'observait d'un regard... Non mais, depuis quand la regardait-il comme ça ? Natsu sentait le feu monter en lui.

« Je m'enflamme... »

Alors qu'il se préparait à débouler sur la plage pour mettre une déroulée au nouveau venu, une main se plaça sur son épaule, le stoppant net.

« Tête d'allumette, retiens-toi. Souviens-toi que Lucy le prendra très mal si tu t'attaques à un de ses amis. Alors réfléchis-y à deux fois avant d'agir. » déclara Grey.

Natsu le regarda et prit compte de sa réflexion. Hors de question de s'attirer les foudres de la blonde alors que les choses se déroulaient bien entre eux.

« Yosh ! Faut que je me défoule. » sur ces mots, il attaqua alors le mage de glace.

Tsubasa avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil. Ce mage de feu était décidément plein de surprises. Mais il aurait la mage aux clefs, peu importe les efforts du Dragon Slayer. Pour le moment, il décidait de prendre le soleil à côté de la jeune fille.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, les filles prenaient le soleil, les garçons faisaient des batailles d'eau. L'heure du repas arriva et Mirajane avait organisé un grand barbecue sur la plage. Le bonheur de Natsu, de la viande en veux-tu en voilà et plein de poissons grillés pour l'exceed bleu, qui s'empressa d'en présenter un à Charuru.

Durant le repas, Mirajane exposa son projet d'épreuve de courage. Les filles étaient déjà toutes au courant et les garçons étaient terriblement emballés. Mirajane leur laissait la surprise de leur partenariat pour le début de l'épreuve. Le repas terminé, tous retournèrent à l'auberge pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée pour l'épreuve de la soirée. Tous étaient désormais prêts. Ils se mirent alors en route.

_Grotte mystérieuse, Plage privée, Rosae_

Arrivés à destination, le soleil maintenant bien descendu, Mirajane reprit la parole :

« Mina-san~ Alors, petit rappel. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie dans la grotte. Vous n'aurez pour luminosité que la flamme de vos bougies, ces dernières devront être positionnées sur l'autel, au fond de la grotte. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée qui sert également de sortie. Vous attendrez près de l'autel que les autres participants arrivent avant de repartir pour la sortie. Sur le chemin, vous aurez quelques obstacles à surmonter. Différents chemins mènent d'ailleurs à l'autel, d'autres mènent à des cul-de-sac. Vous devrez faire les bons choix. Vous serez envoyé par équipe à 5 minutes d'intervalles. Enfin, maintenant, passons aux équipes. Elles sont mixtes et composées de deux personnes. Les voici : Elfman et Evergreen. Biska et Alzack. Levy et Gajeel. Cana et Jet. Wendy et Roméo. Lucy et Tsubasa. Natsu et Lisanna. Juvia et Grey. Sylphia et Droy. Happy et Charuru.

A l'entente des duos, même si Levy était au courant pour la plupart d'entre eux, dont le sien, elle fut prise de rougeur. Seule avec Gajeel, surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas le noir. Quelle image allait-elle encore donner d'elle... Juvia était aux anges, Grey rougissait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls. Happy sautillait autour de Charuru. Elfman et Evergreen se disputaient déjà. Wendy et Roméo étaient emballés, ils avaient l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble maintenant. Alors que Lucy était contente de pouvoir discuter avec Tsubasa tranquillement, elle appréhendait toutefois la réaction de son partenaire de mission. Ce dernier ressentait toujours ce feu en lui, mais se résonnait en se disant qu'il devait être ravi de partager un moment avec son amie d'enfance. Pas de quoi être fâché. Lisanna l'observait, elle le connaissait par cœur et voyait que le jeune homme bouillonnait de rage, malgré son effort pour le cacher. Elle gloussa, cette épreuve serait terriblement intéressante.

« Maintenant que tout le monde sait avec qui il fait équipe, commençons l'épreuve » déclara Mirajane, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les groupes se préparaient alors, prenant deux bougies. Les premiers groupes entrèrent, à cinq minutes d'intervalles. Ils faisaient la file tranquillement, discutant avec leur partenaire du moment. Lucy sentait un regard lui brûler le cou. Elle se tourna pour l'affronter, elle rencontra alors les yeux onyx de sa chère touffe rose. Elle ne discernait pas les sentiments qu'elle y décelait. Lisanna lui fit un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas s'occuper du mage de feu et de continuer le plan.

Arriva le tour du duo Lucy-Tsubasa, ils entrèrent donc, sous le regard entendu de Mirajane. Tsubasa ne se rendait pas compte qu'il faisait parti d'un plan et voulait profiter de l'occasion d'être seul avec la mage céleste. Lucy se sentait étrange. Une grotte... Elle était inquiète, mais fut soulagée, la grotte n'était pas celle de son rêve. Après tout, dans son rêve, ils étaient près d'un lac. Son rêve ? Tiens, elle l'avait oublié. Tsubasa observait la jeune femme, elle avait le regard dans le vide. Il décida de prendre la parole pour la faire revenir à elle.

« Lucy-chan, tout va bien ? »

Lucy détourna alors le regard vers le garçon, troublée. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus... Une crainte s'empara de son cœur. Elle reprit contenance et lui sourit. Voyons, pourquoi avoir peur de Tsubasa, ce garçon si gentil.

« Désolée, ça m'arrive souvent de me perdre dans mes pensées. Sinon, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es là. Raconte-moi ce qui t'amène ici, à Rosae. » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ils avançaient dans la grotte, prenait un chemin au hasard qui s'offrait à eux.

« Eh bien, en fait, ce n'est pas Rosae qui m'intéressait mais ta guilde. Mon Maître m'a dit de vous suivre de prêt, il sent que la prophétie est liée à vous et tient à être mis au courant en cas de nouveaux éléments. »

« Ah je vois.. Cette prophétie... Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec les autres, mais nous pensons certainement de la même façon... Tu penses que la prophétie est la chose que j'ai prononcée en rencontrant ton Maître ? »

« Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant, je ne sais pas encore quelle portée elle aura, quand elle se produira et encore moins comment tu la connaissais. »

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne le sais pas moi-même... J'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois. La première fois d'ailleurs était la nuit avant de partir en mission chez ton Maître. Je ne sais pas encore pour quoi mais... Je pense que ma mère est liée à tout cela. Dans mon rêve, elle était là, devant moi, elle courrait et m'appelait. Je ne voulais pas y penser mais je pense qu'il faut que ... qu'il faut que je retourne chez moi, pour enquêter sur ... sur ... sur la mort de ma mère. Je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre mais, je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, il va falloir que je me confronte à cela... »

Cinq minutes étaient passées, c'était le tour d'entre dans la grotte du duo Natsu-Lisanna.

« Je m'enflamme ! »

Dès le top départ donné, Natsu couru pour entrer dans la grotte, Lisanna à sa suite. Mirajane criait :

« N'oublie pas, pas de magie durant l'épreuve Natsu ! »

Lisanna rattrapa son ami et le somma de ralentir.

« Natsu, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on en a plus eu l'occasion, tu ne veux pas discuter avec moi un petit peu ? »

Le mage de feu reniflait l'air, il y avait plein d'odeur dans la grotte, des connues comme des ... inconnues ? Il cherchait celle de Lucy, pour emprunter le même chemin qu'elle et le Don Juan brun. Les odeurs inconnues étaient quelque peu camouflées. Pourquoi ? Ces odeurs s'engouffraient dans le chemin qu'avait pris la mage céleste. Son cœur s'emballait, il écoutait distraitement Lisanna.

« ... tu es comme ça. Allez, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de te poser des questions à propos de Lucy. »

Des questions ? Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en poser.

« ... q-quoi ? Hein ? Comment tu sais que je me pose des questions ? Tu as aussi senti les odeurs ? »

Lisanna, le regardait d'un œil bizarre. Des odeurs ?

« Je sens des odeurs à la suite de Lucy, je me demande de qui il s'agit. »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, elle est avec Tsubasa. Tout se passera bien. »

Eh hop ! Comment taper dans le mile.

« ... »

« Natsu ? »

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type. »

« Ah bon ? Moi je le trouve charmant. Il semble beaucoup attaché à Lucy. »

« C'est bien ça le problème. » lâcha Natsu, toujours concentré, pressant le pas.

« Et pourquoi ça te dérange ? » dit Lisanna, pour le titiller encore plus.

* Des bruits, un cri *

« LUCY ! » Natsu lâcha sa bougie et détala vers l'origine du cri.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il découvre Lucy au sol, au dessus d'elle, Tsubasa. Là, c'en est trop. Natsu sent le feu sortir instantanément de lui pour frapper le jeune homme.

« T-E-M-EEEEEEEEE* »

Là, Lucy se redressa vivement pour s'interposer.

« NATSU ! ARRÊTE ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Le mage s'arrêta, à deux cheveux de son amie.

« Luce, il t'a fait du mal ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas le taper ? »

« Pas le temps maintenant Natsu, nous avons des adversaires. »

Des adversaires ? Maintenant qu'elle le dit, les odeurs mystérieuses sont présentes dans cet espace. Alors... Lisanna arrive en courant pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle vit la situation, Natsu, le poing en l'air, Lucy les bras écartés horizontalement entre le rose et Tsubasa.

« Natsu... C'est pas le moment pour te battre ! »

Le trio se tourna alors vers la blanche, qui rigolait devant cette scène digne des plus belles séries romantiques. Tiens, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...

« Je vois ... MONTREZ-VOUS ! » lança Natsu. Lisanna ne comprenait pas. Cependant, devant le regard de ses amis, elle se rapprocha d'eux en vitesse. Une bataille allait avoir lieu. Mais qui était donc les adversaires ?!

« Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas un des obstacles dont parlait Mira-nee ?! »

« Non. Ils ont tenté de frapper Lucy-chan. » dit alors Tsubasa.

« Oui, et ça m'étonnerait que Mira-san ait prévu ce genre de chose... »

Natsu était alerte, il sentait la présence de ses gens dans l'ombre de la grotte. Alors, trois ombres se détachèrent simultanément pour attaquer le groupe.

« Lisanna, occupe-toi de Lucy pendant que je les mets hors d'état de nuire. »

« Natsu, je peux me battre, je suis moi aussi une mage de Fairy Tail ! »

Les jeunes se mirent alors en position de combat.

« Porte du Zodiaque, ouvre-toi ! Taurus ! » invoqua alors Lucy.

« Take Over ! » dit alors Lisanna, se transformant en humaine-féline.

Chacun des mages se retrouva alors face à un adversaire.

« Karyu no hoko ! » alors, un souffle de feu projeta un des adversaires contre les parois de la grotte.

Alertés par les bruits du combat, plusieurs groupes arrivèrent sur les lieux. Voyant le nombre de mages afflués, le trio disparu... Une magie de téléportation ? Etrange... Lisanna reprit son aspect d'origine et Lucy referma la porte de Taurus.

Aux vues de la situation, les mages quittèrent la grotte de ce pas et retournèrent à l'auberge. Sur le chemin, il discutait de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Natsu avait toujours ses sens en alerte et se tenait aux côtés de Lucy. Tsubasa était de l'autre côté de celle-ci. L'image du brun sur son amie lui revint en mémoire, la colère reprit alors le dessus en lui… Il fit cependant de son mieux pour se contenir. Il se promit de régler son compte au brun s'il faisait un seul faux pas.

Arrivés à l'auberge, ils s'installèrent et le maître prit la parole, le regard allant de Lucy à Tsubasa.

« Mes enfants... Je n'aurais pas cru que les choses se dérouleraient si vite. Vous vous demandez certainement ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et je ne saurais tout vous expliquer. Cependant, je vous éclairerai au mieux. » Lucy était assise, toujours encadrée par les deux garçons, et écoutait attentivement le maître.

« Ce soir, des gens sont venus s'attaquer à l'une des nôtres. Lucy. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, certains surpris, d'autres non. Erza, toujours habillée en fantôme (elle était chargée d'effrayer les participants de l'épreuve) demanda alors :

« Maître, cela a-t-il un lien avec la dernière mission que nous avons effectué ? »

Le maître affirma ses dires.

« Oui, Erza. Tsubasa est d'ailleurs venu vers nous pour nous avertir de la situation. Certains de vous ne le savent pas encore donc je vais vous dévoiler certaines informations importantes. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy ont récemment effectué une mission chez le mage divinatoire Ichiru, pour protéger une prophétie. Cette prophétie, très importante pour l'avenir de notre monde, a été dérobée malgré la protection de nos amis. Cependant, Natsu a réussi à rendre illisible une partie de son contenu. Il semblerait toutefois que les voleurs aient établis un lien entre la prophétie et les membres de Fairy Tail, et plus particulièrement notre amie Lucy. Le mage Ichiru, maître de Tsubasa, a ressenti un lien entre la prophétie et Lucy. Suite à cela, il a envoyé Tsubasa pour veiller sur celle-ci. Mes enfants, cette prophétie a probablement un lien avec le mage noir Zeref. Je ne sais pas encore qui en veut aux nôtres mais croyez-moi, nous n'en resterons pas là. »

Les mages affichaient une mine grave. Zeref, le célèbre mage noir qui n'avait plus fait d'apparition depuis leur disparition il y a sept ans. Etait-il derrière tout ça ? Lucy redressa la tête puis se leva ensuite de sa chaise.

« Maître, durant le combat, j'ai pu apercevoir une marque sur le bras d'un des mages, malgré ses protections. Cette marque, c'est la marque d'une guilde noire... Cette guilde dont on nous a parlé à notre retour de Tenrô : Black Dragonflies. » déclara la blonde.

« J'ai entendu dire que cette guilde était composée de pro-Zeref. Serait-ce pour cela qu'ils se sont attaqués à nous ? » dit Levy, Gajeel derrière elle.

« Peut-être mon enfant... peut-être... »

« Maître, cette prophétie, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? » demanda Mirajane, sérieuse.

Makarov jeta un coup d'œil vers Tsubasa, qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Il semblerait qu'elle annonce la fin de quelque chose de maléfique. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Zeref ou encore d'Acnologia, qui sont liés. Cependant, nous ignorons quand, comment et qui mettra un terme à leur existence. La prophétie parle également de la Magie Ultime, autrement, la Magie Unique. »

« Mais ... pourquoi Lucy ? » demanda alors Lisanna.

« Je l'ignore, mais le mage Ichiru la sent liée à cette histoire... Maintenant, vu que ce n'est qu'une supposition, comment cette guilde a pu prendre connaissance de cette supposition ? » se demanda alors Makarov.

« Puis, comment ont-ils su que nous étions ici ? Que nous serions dans cette grotte ? » dit alors Wendy.

« Peu importe, il faut qu'on les gèle sur place ! » trancha Grey.

« En s'attaquant à Lucy, il s'attaque à tout Fairy Tail ! » dit alors Roméo.

« Ces types ... » commença Natsu, le regard noir.

« ... je les exploserai ! » termina-t-il.

Toute la guilde présente acquiesçait à ses dires. Ils se battraient en cas de nouvelle confrontation. Natsu était toujours aux côtés de son amie. Erza la rejoint, lui posa la main sur l'épaule, tandis que Grey, Happy et Wendy se rapprochaient également. Lucy, émue reprit la parole.

« Les amis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à nous mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le découvrir. Je vous le promets. »

Le maître sourit, ses enfants étaient merveilleux.

« Bien. Vu les circonstances, nous rentrons à Fairy Tail dès ce soir. Demain, nous commencerons nos recherches et reprendront notre rythme de mission, pour en apprendre peut-être plus chacun de notre côté. »

Sur ces mots, tous se remirent en mouvement. Pas de bagarre, la chose était sérieuse, il fallait se dépêcher. Alors que Lucy retournait à sa chambre, Tsubasa la suivait du regard. Natsu ne supportait pas ce type. Le rose rattrapa alors Lucy et la tourna vers lui, pour la fixer dans les yeux, tenant ses poignets. Alors, d'un mouvement, sans comprendre lui-même, il serra la blonde dans ses bras. Celle-ci, dans un premier temps surprise, ne se brusqua pas. Elle lui caressa même le dos puis lui dit :

« Tout va bien. Je vais bien. »

Natsu se redressa et lui fit une promesse solennelle.

« Luce, je te protégerai de toutes mes forces. Sois-en sûr. »

La blonde lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle avait totalement confiance en la parole de son compagnon. Mais elle ne comptait pas avoir besoin de protection, elle deviendrait forte. Elle était loin l'époque des Phantom Lord. Cette fois, elle se défendrait elle-même. Résolue, elle se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre. Alors, elle et Natsu virent des têtes dépasser des cadres de portes. Pas mal de leurs amis avaient observés la scène, sourire aux lèvres. Lucy devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et força le pas pour rentrer dans la chambre, ses amies lui lançant toujours de lourds regards. Elle ne vit donc pas Natsu, aussi rouge qu'elle. Même si l'heure était au sérieux, un peu de douceur ne faisait pas de mal. Grey tapa dans le dos de Natsu à son arrivée dans la chambre des garçons.

« Alors, on marque son territoire maintenant ? »

« Tu me cherches, l'exhibitionniste ? »

« Je pense bien, gazinière ambulante. »

Là-dessus, une dispute débuta et l'atmosphère se détendit encore plus, pour revenir à l'ambiance habituelle de la guilde.

Les mages, prêts, étaient désormais en route pour la gare. En route pour reprendre leur vie. Pour retrouver leur Destin.

Ils rentraient, tous, à Fairy Tail.


	6. En quête du Passé

**Chapitre 6 : En quête du Passé.**

_Gare de Magnolia_

Il faisait nuit noir quand les membres de Fairy Tail arrivèrent à quai. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la guilde, pour faire encore une fois le point avec les membres restés à Magnolia. Le maître passa les portes de la guilde, à la grande surprise des membres encore présents dedans.

"Maître? On ne vous attendait pas avant quelques jours. Pourquoi rentrer si tôt?" S'exclama Kinana, un plateau à la main.

"Ma petite Kinana, viens t'assoir. Je dois vous faire part des événements qui se sont déroulés plus tôt, ceux-ci n'étant pas des moindres." Dit Makarov.

Les membres s'installèrent, une expression sérieuse sur le visage qu'on ne leur connaissait pas. Makarov leur expliqua les événements, Erza et Lucy complétant de temps à autre certaines choses. Les mages bavardaient entre eux, au sujet des différentes choses à faire pour la suite. Il fallait trouver où se cachaient les Black Dragonflies.

Dans quelle mesure la prophétie leur était liée, quelle importance avait-elle sur le monde. Zeref y était-il réellement lié? Pourquoi Lucy était-elle la cible des mages, était-ce uniquement une action isolée de la guilde noire ou les désirs du Mage Noir en personne ?

D'ailleurs, la blonde se demandait en quoi sa mère était liée à cette histoire... Pourquoi certains souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire concernant la Magie Unique, des dires de sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle augmenter sa magie, devenir plus forte. Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, Lucy décida où elle commencerait son voyage le lendemain. Si sa mère était liée d'une quelconque manière à la prophétie, à l'avenir de sa guilde, elle se devait d'en découvrir plus. Elle se leva de sa chaise et appela Erza, Grey et surtout Natsu. Ceux-ci, en grande discussion avec plusieurs mages vinrent directement auprès de la blonde. Une fois installés, la constellationniste prit la parole :

"Les amis, je ne pense pas vous en avoir parlé mais, dans mes rêves, j'ai aperçu ma mère. Elle essayait de me faire passer un message, je dois savoir de quoi il s'agit."

"Certes, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?" L'interrogea Erza.

"Je vais retourner dans le domaine de ma famille. Il n'est toujours pas vendu d'après le notaire. Là-bas, j'espère trouver des indices à ce sujet. Je pense que ma mère savait quelque chose et qu'elle en aura laissé une trace, pour moi. Pour que le moment venu, je la trouve." Lui répondit Lucy.

"Yosh! Tu peux compter sur moi Luce!" Déclara Natsu.

"Tu es sûr? Tu ne préférerais pas traquer les Black Dragonflies avec les autres?" Demanda Lucy, son regard surpris posé sur le jeune homme.

"Mmmh c'est tentant mais tu sais bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses et j'ai promis que je te protégerai, donc je te suivrai où tu iras." Lui assura le rose, son sourire bien à lui sur les lèvres.

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement. Elle fixait le mage de feu d'un intense regard. Tellement de choses avaient changées entre eux en si peu de temps, elle était totalement perturbée par le jeune homme.

"Hum hum..." Erza toussota pour rappeler sa présence et celle de Grey à la mage céleste. Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées instantanément, et baissa le regard, gênée.

"Merci Natsu. Erza, Grey, voulez-vous nous accompagner?" Demanda alors la blonde.

Les deux concernés se sourirent d'un air entendu et Grey répondit :

"Non, on va te laisse l'allumette, vous ferez probablement du bon feu ensemble."

Natsu, qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion, tabassa le mage de glace alors que Lucy avait de nouveau le rose aux joues :

"Grey!"

Non loin de là, Juvia observait la scène. Son Grey n'irait pas dans la demeure de sa rivale, à son grand bonheur. Erza calma les deux loustiques avant de reprendre la discussion.

"Bien, demain, Natsu, Happy et toi partirez alors dans le domaine des Heartfillia tandis que Grey et moi feront notre enquête sur la guilde noire.."

"Juvia vient avec Grey-sama!" S'exclama alors vivement la bleue qui s'était rapprochée du petit groupe.

Erza marqua son accord et Grey ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en pensait. Cela serait probablement une bonne occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la bleue. De son côté, Lucy regardait Happy courtiser Charuru, un poisson à la main. Alors, une main sur son épaule la tira de sa rêverie. Le regard de Natsu se fit brûlant ...

"Lucy-chan, moi-même je souhaiterais en apprendre davantage au sujet de votre lien avec la prophétie. Pourrais-je également vous aider dans vos recherches? Je pense que c'est ce qu'espérait mon maître en m'envoyant à vos côtés."

Lucy réfléchit un instant, le regard de Natsu l'incitait à refuser l'aide du brun mais elle n'avait aucune raison concrète à lui donner pour expliquer un refus. De plus, il était un littéraire et un intellectuel, ce qui ne manquerait pas de l'aider s'ils devaient lire des livres, travailler sur des énigmes et d'autres choses encore.

"Merci Tsubasa mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé, ça risque de ne pas être très intéressant ..." Commença la blonde.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je le fais avec plaisir. Ça nous permettra de mieux faire connaissance et je serais ravi de t'être utile." Déclara le brun, sourire aux lèvres.

Natsu observait la scène d'un mauvais œil, ce type ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Erza et Grey s'amusaient de la situation. Mirajane, de loin, avait flairé l'affaire. Décidemment, ce Tsubasa tombait à point. Lucy semblait enfin se remettre en question vis-à-vis de Natsu et accepter ses sentiments, il fallait maintenant que Natsu se rende compte que Lucy était bien plus qu'une simple amie, qu'il apprenne ce qu'était l'Amour. Autant dire que ce n'était pas encore gagné.

Sur ces mots, les mages quittèrent la guilde. Le lendemain, plusieurs groupes reprendraient la route pour effectuer des missions et récolter des informations dans différentes villes. Toute la guilde était en marche vers leur Destin.

Lucy quitta donc la guilde, Natsu sur ses talons. Hors de question pour le rose de laisser Lucy s'aventurer seule en ville, et encore moins de laisser l'occasion à Tsubasa de s'approcher d'elle. Natsu essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer par la belle blonde, cependant celle-ci s'arrêta et déclara :

« C'est bon Natsu, inutile de te cacher. Je sais que tu es là. »

Natsu ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela, partir ou faire comme si de rien n'était ?

« Bon, sors de là. » s'impatienta la jeune fille, tournée vers Natsu toujours caché.

Le rose sortit alors de sa cachette et s'avança vers la jeune fille, elle allait certainement l'engueuler de la suivre pour aller chez elle.

« Quitte à venir chez moi, autant me raccompagner dans les formes, tu ne penses pas ? » dit alors la blonde, sourire aux lèvres.

Le rose était surpris, son cœur battait plus vite. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais sa partenaire de mission… Enfin, la jeune fille éclata de rire devant l'air béat de son ami puis lui dit :

« Allez, viens, je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de me suivre de toute façon. »

Alors, ils reprirent le chemin de l'appartement de Lucy côte à côte. Natsu ne comprenait pas son amie, il n'avait toujours pas décoché un mot mais l'attitude de son amie l'intrigua. Celle-ci, sans crier gare, tournait la tête à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Luce ? »

« Mmmmh, je ne sais pas. J'ai comme une impression étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe et ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens cela. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de trouver s'il y a quelque chose d'étrange grâce à ton odorat ? » demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Celui-ci acquiesçât et commença de suite à renifler l'air. Il y avait évidement plein d'odeurs entremêlées, ils étaient en plein centre de Magnolia. Cependant, il ne sentit pas d'odeur similaire aux gens de la grotte.

« Désolé Luce mais je ne sens rien d'étrange. De toute façon, t'inquiète pas, je suis là moi. »

« Oui, tu as raison, je dois me faire des idées. Allez, rentrons, je suppose que tu vas rester manger ? Je te préviens, je n'ai pas été faire les courses alors il faudra te contenter de ce que j'ai. » lui dit-elle.

Le jeune se mit en garde à vous pour répondre « Oui, chef ! »

_Appartement de Lucy, Magnolia_

Les deux amis entrèrent dans l'appartement de la blonde. Natsu se sentait étrangement bien dans cet environnement baigné dans l'odeur de son amie. Alors que Natsu allait s'installer sur le lit de son amie, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Lucy s'affairait en cuisine.

« Ne*, Natsu, où est Happy ? » demanda soudain la blonde.

« Bah, probablement avec Charuru. Il voulait pas venir te surveiller. »

La blonde dit en se tournant vers son ami :

« D'acco- … Dis ça va, je te gêne pas trop ? »

« Bah non Luce, si tu me gênais je serais pas là. » répondit innocemment le mage de feu.

« Idiot… c'était ironique. Au lieu de t'affaler sur mon lit, tu voudrais pas mettre la table ? … »

Sur ces mots, le rose se remit debout et commença à mettre la table, d'une façon assez sommaire. Quand Lucy eut fini de préparer le repas, les deux amis se mirent à table. L'ambiance du repas était agréable, ils parlaient des membres de la guilde, du séjour, de Grey qui s'était endormi sur Juvia dans le train. Ensuite, quand leur assiette de spaghetti fut terminée, le sujet le plus sérieux retomba sur le tapis.

« Luce, où je vais dormir ? » demanda le rose à sa blonde préférée.

« Qu-quoi ? Tu comptais dormir ? »

« Bah, oui, je pensais que tu le savais. »

« M-mais, enfin, Natsu… » commença Lucy avant de croiser le regard déterminé de son ami. Elle ne pouvait lui résister, alors, elle baissa le regard. Le rose aux joues, ce mec pouvait décidément tout faire d'elle…

« Bon… c'est d'accord pour cette fois. »

« YoSh~ » s'exclama alors le garçon, rayonnant.

« Mais à une seule condition, tu dors dans le canapé ! »

« Oh … » lâcha le jeune homme déçu. Enfin, il était tout de même content, depuis la dispute, une distance s'était installée entre eux et le rose était heureux d'enfin retrouver leur proximité. Il trouvait même que c'était mieux qu'avant, il se sentait bien, un feu magnifique se ravivait en lui au contact de son amie, développant un sentiment de bien être en lui.

« Bon, maintenant que le sujet est clos, je vais prendre mon bain. Tâche de ne rien brûler ou casser pendant ce temps ! »

« C'est bon Luce, je suis plus un gamin. » et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune homme s'était rapproché de la jeune fille, il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos compagnons. Lucy sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle brisa cette attraction entre eux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à grands pas, lançant un murmure que le Dragon Slayer perçut tout de même :

« Tu es pire qu'un gamin, tu es un idiot… »

Natsu baissa la tête, pourquoi ne le voyait-elle que comme un idiot ? Son cœur le serrait même s'il ne connaissait pas la signification de cela. Quand la jeune fille lui lançait ce genre de remarque, auparavant il ne les prenait pas aux sérieux mais depuis quelques temps, il faisait particulièrement attention à ce que la mage pouvait penser de lui. Il s'allongea alors sur le lit de la jeune fille pour réfléchir. Oui, Natsu réfléchissait de plus en plus, il était préoccupé dès que ça concernait son amie. Il entendit le battement rapide d'un cœur dans la salle de bain et sourit, la main devant ses yeux fermés. Les battements du cœur de Lucy, jamais il ne permettrait à ce magnifique son de s'arrêter, jamais.

Du côté de la salle de bain, Lucy avait fermé la porte et glissait le long de celle-ci, la main sur le cœur. Elle devait se calmer mais la chose était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Ce genre de situation ne la gênait pas plus que ça avant, enfin, elle réagissait au quart de tour et repoussait l'idiot mais maintenant c'était différent. Elle ne voulait plus sans cesse le repousser, elle voulait se laisser aller à ses côtés, profiter de sa présence chaleureuse. Enfin, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main, elle avait d'autres priorités pour le moment. Sur ses pensées, la blonde se remit debout et entreprit de se déshabiller et laissa couleur l'eau de son bain. Après quelques minutes, elle s'installa dans son bain, la température de l'eau était parfaite, elle pouvait enfin faire le vide dans son esprit et profiter de l'instant présent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la blonde sortit de la salle de bain, dans un beau pyjama bleu. Alors, elle chercha Natsu du regard et le trouva allongé sur son lit, probablement endormi. Elle s'approcha de lui prudemment, elle voulait éviter de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, il était magnifique. Son visage clos, il avait un air sérieux qui contrastait avec son air enjoué habituel. Ses cheveux roses étaient uniques et doux, d'ailleurs, Lucy dégagea une mèche du front du Dragon Slayer. Sa peau était douce et chaleureuse, elle lui caressa la joue en faisant ses constatations. Ses mains étaient fortes, son être tout entier était bon et pur. La blonde sentait son cœur battra encore plus rapidement que plus tôt dans la soirée. Alors, sans se contrôler, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du jeune endormi. Elle se redressa ensuite, sortant de son état de transe. Elle posa sa main sur bouche, qu'avait-elle fait ? Lucy était perdue… mais elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, les choses avaient tellement évoluées entre eux depuis leur rencontre. Il était celui qui avait changé sa vie, celui qui l'avait soutenue et protégée durant toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés. Elle en était sûre désormais, ce garçon, c'était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. La personne chère à son cœur, et elle ferait tout pour le protéger. Elle ferait tout pour être plus forte, pour ne plus être celle qu'il fallait sans cesse protéger. La blonde sourit et s'installa aux côtés de son ami, elle était incapable de le réveiller.

Une demi-heure était passée depuis que son amie était entrée dans la salle de bain, le rose somnolait. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, des pas se rapprocher. La réalité, le rêve ? Il ne savait plus les différencier. Alors, il sentit des doigts toucher à l'une de ses mèches rebelles. Une sensation agréable naissait dans l'estomac du Dragon Slayer. C'était Lucy. Il sentit ensuite une main caressée sa joue, cette main si douce qu'il connaissait bien… La sensation se transforma en un feu puissant dans son ventre. Alors, une autre sensation sur sa joue transforma le feu de son ventre en petits dragons qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. A l'instant, il avait senti des quelque chose se déposer délicatement sur sa joue. Des lèvres ? Ses lèvres. Alors, le jeune homme fut sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, un magnifique rêve. C'était la première fois qu'il goutait à cette sensation, ça lui plaisait énormément. Pourquoi les gens ne se faisaient pas plus souvent ce genre de chose ? Même si le jeune homme n'était pas des plus brillants pour les relations humaines, il sentit que ce baiser, que donner un baiser était spécial. Il devait savourer ce moment. Alors, il sentit un corps s'allonger auprès de lui. Une odeur sucrée et fruitée, une odeur qu'il aimait particulièrement, parce qu'elle était exclusive à sa partenaire. Ce rêve était parfait…

A ce moment précis, nos deux mages préférés ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés par quelqu'un, un regard glacé.

« Tchh… Ce mage de feu est constamment en travers de ma route. Je ne peux attaquer s'il est aux côtés de la constellationniste et je ne peux appeler mes confrères, de peur que leurs odeurs soient identifiées… Nous attendrons donc un autre jour. Lucy Heartfillia, tu es ma proie, tu mourras de mes mains. » alors, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, un sourire froid et sans pitié.

Ce rêve, toujours ce rêve…

Ce regard.

Cette grotte, ce lac.

Mes amis, que se passent-ils ?

Ce sourire.

Natsu… Natsu …

Non, pas toi…

Pourquoi ?

Lucy avait un sommeil agité et Natsu s'était donc réveillé. Il observait la blonde, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, ses yeux étaient froncés et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il décida de réveiller la jeune fille.

« Luce, allez, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Réveille-toi, je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Il était assis et avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, il la berçait en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. La jeune fille murmurait, à moitié endormie :

« Merci, Natsu… »

La jeune fille se rendormit alors, l'esprit tranquille. Le rose regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit noire. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans le lit de Lucy et que celle-ci était belle et bien à ses côtés. Alors, il repensa au « rêve » qu'il pensait avoir fait. Si ce n'était pas un rêve en fin de compte ? Il reporta une fois de plus son regard sur la blonde, elle était magnifique. Il se réinstalla et passa la couverture sur eux. Hors de question de la laisser dormir seule alors qu'elle était en proie à des cauchemars.

La nuit s'acheva ainsi, laissant place au jouer qui illuminait nos deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors que nos amis dormaient encore, le bruit de la sonnette de Lucy brisa le silence ambiant de l'appartement. Lucy ouvrit les yeux, pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait chez elle à cette heure ? D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Dix heures du matin ? OH NON ! Il fallait se lever immédiatement. Sans se préoccuper du rose qui gigotait dans le lit, la blonde sauta de son lit pour aller voir qui était son étrange invité. Elle alla ouvrir la porte pour y découvrir…

« Oh Tsubasa ! Mais que fais-tu là ? » dit-elle, surprise de le voir devant chez elle.

« Eh bien, vu que nous partons ensemble, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de t'apporter le petit déjeuner. » expliqua-t-il, avec différents sachets venant de la boulangerie de Magnolia. Il observait la jeune fille de haut en bas, toujours en pyjama. Celle-ci tenta de marquer sa gène et le laisse entrer. Elle demanda ensuite :

« Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? Je pensais qu'on se rejoindrait à la guilde. »

« J'y étais ce matin quand l'idée m'est venue. Mirajane m'a indiqué où se trouvait ton appartement. D'ailleurs, cette femme est un peu étrange. Elle avait un petit sourire quand je lui ai parlé de l'idée du déjeuner. »

Lucy se dit alors que Mirajane devait encore échafauder des plans dans son dos. Elle devait se douter que Natsu était chez Lucy, comme d'habitude et avait envoyé Tsubasa en connaissance de cause. En parlant de Natsu… Quand Lucy passa le pas de la porte accompagnée de Tsubasa, elle vit son ami redressé dans son lit. Celui-ci, sentant l'odeur de l'intrus, se tourna vers eux, un air mauvais sur le visage. Tsubasa, lui, arqua un sourcil en apercevant Natsu dans le lit de la blonde.

« Je ne vous savais pas si proche. Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton étrange à Lucy.

Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre, elle avait le feu aux joues et balbutia :

« B-b… n-nous ne sommes pas en-ensemble… c'est c-compliqué… enfin… en fait… » alors que la jeune fille se perdait en explication, elle ne vit pas le rose se rapprocher d'eux. Natsu s'interposa entre la blonde et le brun.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? Eh puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Luce ? » dit-il, sans aucun effort de retenue. Hors de question que ce type ne s'immisce davantage dans leurs vies. Et puis, quoi « être ensemble », ils étaient constamment ensemble Lucy et lui, c'était quoi cette question.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient du regard, Lucy prit le bras de Natsu pour l'apaiser. Elle déclara cependant d'une voix sans appel :

« Natsu, soi plus aimable avec Tsubasa. Il va nous être d'un grand soutien dans la recherche d'indices et il nous a apporté le petit déjeuner. »

Natsu se calma alors, si ça ne dérangeait pas Lucy, il n'avait pas le droit de montrer le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour cet individu. Lucy invita donc Tsubasa à s'assoir. Elle dit à Natsu d'aller prendre une douche rapide pendant qu'elle préparait la table pour le petit déjeuner. Pendant que Lucy s'affairait en cuisine, sortant tasses et assiettes, boissons et autres, Tsubasa observait l'appartement sa nouvelle amie. Il était bien rangé, proche, accueillant tout à fait à l'image de la jeune fille. Les dernières préparations effectuées, Lucy s'installa à table. Directement, Natsu sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait été très rapide, pour éviter que les autres soient à deux trop longtemps. Ils étaient désormais trois à table, l'ambiance était lourde durant le déjeuner. Lucy essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, en vain. Les garçons ne semblaient pas fait pour s'entendre, ce n'était en rien comparable avec la relation que Natsu et Grey entretenaient. Entre les deux mages de Fairy Tail, il y avait tout de même un lien fort. Ici, il n'y avait aucun espoir, les garçons se toisaient l'un l'autre. Lucy ne savait plus où se mettre… Elle décida alors de parler un peu du manoir de sa famille, de leur bibliothèque.

« En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que nous cherchons… Mais je pense que si ma mère savait quelque chose, elle en aura laisser une trace. Quelque chose d'écrit, un code, une lettre, un livre, … Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose de différent. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent, le repas était terminé.

« Merci pour ce petit déjeuner Tsubasa, c'était délicieux. »

« M'ci » lâcha du bout des lèvres le rose.

« De rien Lucy-chan, c'était avec plaisir » répondit Tsubasa à l'adresse de la blonde, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Maintenant, je dois m'habiller et préparer quelques affaires avant de partir prendre le train. Tu veux bien retourner à la guilde ? Natsu et moi te rejoindrons plus tard. » lui dit-elle. Hors de question de laisser les garçons seuls alors qu'elle devait se préparer, et les laisser retourner ensemble à la guilde était inenvisageable pour les mêmes raisons. De ce fait, elle devait en renvoyer un et surveiller l'autre. Le regard de Tsubasa se fit sombre, puis après avoir fait ses salutations à la demoiselle, il quitta les lieux. Natsu était satisfait jusqu'au moment où Lucy se tourna vers lui, légèrement énervée.

« Ecoute Natsu, je peux comprendre que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur mais essaie de faire abstraction. Fais le pour moi. Je ne supporte pas cette ambiance et je ne m'imagine pas passer les prochains jours dans une situation similaire. Je compte sur toi. Je suis sûr que si tu fais attention, Tsubasa se calquera à ton comportement. C'est d'accord ? »

Le rose avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermée, pour la rouvrir ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, son amie avait l'air d'y tenir. Il dit alors :

« Ok Luce… mais ne me force pas à être pote avec lui ! Je peux pas le sentir. »

« Merci Natsu, je n'irai pas jusque là. » dit-elle, rassurée et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon, sur ce, je te charge de ranger tout ça pendant que je vais me préparer. »

« Oh, mais Luce … » commença le garçon.

« Pas de mais ! J'ai préparé la table, Tsubasa a apporté le petit déjeuner, à toi de débarrasser maintenant ! Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel ici. »

Sur ce, Lucy alla choisir ses vêtements puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer, toujours propre de la veille. D'ailleurs, elle repensa à la veille. Elle était désormais sûre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son camarade. Cependant, elle ne sentait pas prête à les lui dévoiler. Elle voulait qu'ils restent comme ça un moment, avant de tenter sa chance. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, la table était nickel. Natsu, si bordelique chez lui, pouvait tout de même ranger les choses correctement ? Lucy était surprise et retrouva le jeune homme encore une fois dans son lit. Décidément, ça devait être son endroit favori chez elle. Elle demanda à Natsu s'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour partir, celui-ci dit qu'il avait déjà laissé son sac prêt à la guilde. La jeune fille commença elle à préparer son petit paquetage. Elle prenait de quoi écrire, des feuilles, ses lunettes magiques de lecture et les clefs du manoir. Elle se sentait anxieuse. Revenir chez elle après tant d'années… Enfin, elle fut prête. Natsu et elle partirent à la guilde.

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia_

Natsu et Lucy arrivèrent à la guilde. Les portes de la guilde à peine passée, Erza avait foncé sur Lucy pour la trainer au bar. Natsu était autant surpris que son amie par l'attitude d'Erza. Il aperçut alors son rival de glace, Grey qui le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elfman, Gajeel et d'autres garçons étaient à ses côtés, arborant une attitude similaire face au mage de feu. Celui-ci, gonflé à bloc, s'approcha pour provoquer la bagarre que réclamaient ses compagnons. Cependant ce fut par une tape sur l'épaule, un « c'est un homme » et des signes d'approbation qu'il fut accueilli. Il ne comprenait rien.

« Alors le briquet, on a consumé la flamme cette nuit ? » demanda un Grey au sourire moqueur.

« Tu es enfin un homme ! » dit Elfman.

« Hein ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent, on sait que vous êtes ensemble toi et Lucy » lâcha le mage de glace, exaspéré devant l'attitude de son frère d'arme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire qu'on est ensemble. Vous le voyez bien qu'on est toujours ensemble Lucy et moi ! »

Là, les garçons stoppèrent tout signe d'approbation.

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot… » dit alors Gajeel, exaspéré. Heureusement que tous les Dragon Slayer n'étaient pas aussi c*ns.

« Non mais c'est pas possible de ne rien comprendre à ce point-là… » s'exaspéra Grey.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous à la fin ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre. » s'exclama le Rose, la mine boudeuse.

« Non mais l'chalumeau, tu te pose réellement la question ? Bon, je vais te remettre du bois dans ta pauvre petite chaudière et t'expliquer les choses clairement. Être ensemble, dans ce contexte-ci, ça veut dire être en couple avec Lucy. Ca veut dire aimer être ensemble, vous faire des calins… » commença Grey, le rose aux joues en pensant à Juvia.

« …le cœur qui bat en sa présence, devenir plus tendre avec elle… » continua Gajeel, une certaine mage à la chevelure bleuté dans ses pensées.

« …l'envie de changer pour elle, devenir un homme, un vrai… » ajouta Elfman.

« …avoir envie d'exploser les gars qui l'approchent de trop près… » s'exclamèrent Jet et Droy en cœur.

« Enfin, vous aimer quoi ! Dormir ensemble, vous embrasser, vous tenir dans les bras, ne plus être que de simples amis quoi. » termina Grey.

Le rose les regardait, l'air béat. Il éclata de rire face à ses amis.

« Vous êtes trop drôle ! C'est ça alors « être ensemble », avec Lucy on fait déjà presque tout ça ! Donc j'avais raison ! Puis quoi, vous êtes malades ou quoi ? Vous êtes tout rouge, attention le glaçon va fondre si ça continue ! » Natsu était plié en quatre, ça voulait dire quoi tout ça ?

Mais Natsu ne put rire encore longtemps, il se prit un Ice Make dans la figure, suivi d'un coup du bras d'acier de Gajeel et un autre coup de poing d'Elfman en mode Take Over. Jet et Droy s'attaquaient eux à Gajeel. Alors, la bagarre habituelle débuta.

Du côté des filles, elles étaient toute agglutinées près du bar. Mirajane prit la parole la première :

« Alors comme ça, Natsu et toi êtes ensemble et tu ne nous dis rien ? »

« Franchement Lu-chan, tu m'avais promis de me tenir au courant ! » s'exclama Levy.

Toutes les filles y allaient de leur remarque…

« STOP ! Bon, les filles, je ne comprends rien de rien ! Natsu et moi on n'est pas ensemble ! D'où vous sortez cette information ? »

« Eh bien, quand Tsubasa est revenu à la guilde, il semblait un peu agacé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il nous a expliqué qu'il était passé chez toi ce matin comme je lui avais conseillé. Il nous a dit qu'arrivé là-bas, il avait vu Natsu dans ton lit, qu'il avait été se laver dans ta salle de bain puis que quand tu l'avais congédié pour te préparer, tu n'avais pas fait de même pour Natsu. » expliqua Mira.

« La chose qui l'a le plus marqué est le fait que quand il a demandé si vous étiez ensemble, Natsu a réagi bizarrement et tu n'as rien répondu. » raconta Erza.

« Alors, avec toutes ses informations, nous avons cru que c'était fait ! » ajouta Lisanna.

« Sûr ! Avec les événements récents, y'aurait de quoi avoir du rapprochement entre vous. » dit alors Cana.

Lucy éclata de rire. Ils avaient tous une imagination débordante !

« Les filles calmez-vous ! Je n'ai pas réagi parce que je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation, pareil pour l'envoi de Natsu à la douche, c'était pour l'occuper un peu. Puis pour avoir renvoyer Tsubasa seul, c'était pour éviter une bagarre dans mon appartement pendant que j'allais m'habiller ou une bagarre sur le chemin de la guilde si je les laissais partir à deux. Vous savez tout maintenant. » _enfin presque_, ajouta mentalement la blonde.

Les filles étaient déçues…

« Au fait Lucy, Tsubasa m'a dit qu'il partait faire une petite course mais qu'il revenait rapidement, donc ne t'inquiète pas concernant votre départ. »

Un grand brouhaha se fit entendre du bout de la salle, les filles aperçurent les garçons qui commençaient leur baston journalière. Elles rigolèrent ensemble devant ce spectacle, on ne les changerait jamais. Alors que l'attention s'était détournée d'elle, Lucy s'approcha discrètement de Levy. Elle tapota l'épaule de celle-ci et lui montra du doigt une table un peu plus loin. Ainsi, les amies s'installèrent.

« Alors Lu-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de mentionner aux filles ? » dit-elle, le regard avide d'informations.

« Eh bien, en fait, pas tout à fait. Il s'agit juste de moi… Je devais le dire à quelqu'un. Tu sais, ce que Mira nous a dit hier matin. Hier soir, j'y repensais et… J'ai réalisé que j'aimais Natsu bien plus qu'un ami. Il m'est beaucoup plus précieux que cela. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne sais plus trop comment agir vis-à-vis de lui. »

« Je comprends. Reste naturelle, comme tu l'as toujours été Lu-chan. C'est comme ça que tu dois lui plaire après tout. Surtout, ne force pas les choses, elles se feront naturellement. Suis ton cœur et révèle tes sentiments quand tu te sentiras prête. En attendant, vous êtes déjà bien plus qu'amis donc profite des moments que vous passez ensemble, ce sont de précieux souvenirs. En dehors de ça, je ne sais que te conseiller, je suis dans la même situation que toi… »

Les filles soufflèrent de concert… pour ensuite éclater de rire. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se confier à une amie. Enfin, c'est à ce moment-là que Tsubasa réapparu dans l'encadrement des portes de la guilde. Il chercha de suite Lucy, en évitant soigneusement les objets qui valsaient dans tous les sens. Levy regardait d'un mauvais œil ce garçon s'approcher de son amie, sans même lui lancer un regard à elle. La façon dont il se focalisait sur Lucy faisait presque peur. Elle comprenait le ressentiment de Natsu à l'égard du brun, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Enfin, elle laissa son amie seule avec le garçon, elle ne pouvait supporter davantage sa présence.

« Lucy-chan, je suis navré de mon retard. Ca m'a pris plus de temps et je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais de toute façon, une vraie perte de temps… » s'exclama Tsubasa, le regard désolé.

« Oh, je vois. Que cherchais-tu ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider la prochaine fois ? » demanda Lucy, curieuse.

« Je n'en doute pas, je cherchais des indices sur la prophétie en ville, je devais vérifier à un certain endroit mais je n'ai rien trouvé de probant. J'espère que cette visite à ton ancien domicile portera ses fruits. » répondit simplement le brun.

« J'espère aussi, je veux régler cette affaire au plus vite. Je ne veux pas que mes amis risquent plus longtemps leur vie à cause de moi. » dit Lucy, la voix pleine de convictions.

« Je comprends tout à fait. Nous ferions mieux de partir rapidement alors. » fit remarquer Tsubasa.

« Tu as raison, allons-y. » lâcha alors Lucy. Elle chercha ensuite du regard son ami à la touffe rose et l'interpella.

Celui-ci avait observé la scène avec un air mauvais. Les garçons pouffaient de rire en marmonnant « es jaloux tu vois, tu».

« Natsu ! Viens, on s'en va pour la gare maintenant ! » la voix douce de la blonde le fit sortir de son état.

« Oye… d'accord… -beourff- train… » répondit le garçon, content de partir avec son amie mais mal à l'idée de prendre le train.

Quand Natsu eut rejoint Tsubasa et Lucy près de la porte, la constellationniste demanda :

« Au fait, Happy ne devait pas venir avec nous ? »

« Je pensais que si mais Gajeel m'a dit qu'il était parti en mission avec Charuru et Panther Lily. Il aime bien passer du temps avec eux en ce moment. » expliqua Natsu.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Happy agissait ainsi sous les ordres de Mirajane qui le payait en poisson. Elle faisait en sorte que l'exceed bleu ne soit pas dans les pattes dans le couple à former du moment.

Le nouveau groupe formé prit alors le chemin menant à la gare de Magnolia. Les deux garçons s'ignoraient cordialement mais au moins, ils n'étaient plus explicitement malpolis l'un envers l'autre. Lucy discutait avec l'un ou l'autre, tiraillée entre les deux garçons qui tentaient constamment d'attirer son attention.

Dans le train, Lucy s'installa près de la fenêtre. Les garçons voulaient tout deux s'assoir à ses côtés et refusaient d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Lucy trancha en faveur du mage de feu, expliquant à Tsubasa qu'il avait le mal des transports et que ça le soulagerait de s'appuyer sur elle. Bien sûr, elle le faisait également pour elle mais ça, inutile de le préciser au beau brun. Elle ne voulait pas attiser la tension qui régnait de nouveau entre les rivaux. Le trajet pour se rendre chez elle durait deux heures. Les amis prirent de somnoler au lieu de discuter. Natsu avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucy. Le train fit un arrêt assez brusque et le rose se retrouva sur les genoux de la belle, à leur grand bonheur à tous les deux. Natsu repensait à la veille au soir, quand Lucy lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Il repensait également à la discussion de ce matin avec les garçons. Une grande partie de ce qu'ils avaient dit était vraie. Ca voulait dire que Lucy et lui étaient ensemble ? Si après tout, ça ne changeait rien à leur relation de le dire, il décidait qu'ils étaient « ensemble ». Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que ce genre de chose se décidait à deux, il ne savait pas que ça impliquait une déclaration, il ne se rendait pas compte que ça signifiait qu'il aimait Lucy. Lui ne voyait juste que les actions qui correspondaient à cette appellation.

C'est sur ses pensées que le train arriva en gare, dans la ville natale de la mage aux clefs. Elle sentait un sentiment de nostalgie grandir en elle. Elle repensait à son enfance joyeuse, avant la mort de sa mère. Aux domestiques qui l'avaient tant chouchoutée, au manoir, à son père, à sa mère. A ces pensées, le visage de la blonde s'assombrit. Tant de temps avait passé… Elle sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. Natsu la regardait, une lueur de compassion dans le regard. La blonde lui retourna un pauvre sourire et reprit contenance. Après tout, ils étaient là pour quelque chose de précis et elle devait se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Avant de partir pour le manoir, le groupe de trois alla manger rapidement dans une auberge du coin. Il était aux alentours de 13 h 30 quand ils quittèrent l'auberge. Lucy accosta un conducteur de carrosse pour lui demander de les conduire à destination, histoire de gagner un temps considérable. Le supplice de Natsu recommença donc dans le transport mais Lucy était à ses côtés, Tsubasa le regard brulant en face d'eux. Ils arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes à l'entrée du manoir Heartfillia. Lucy descendit la première, les larmes aux yeux, Natsu à sa suite. Celui-ci rattrapa la jeune fille alors qu'elle trébuchait. Les émotions de la jeune fille l'empêchaient de réagir correctement. Natsu la tint donc la taille pour la relever. Il croisa le regard embrumé de larmes de la jeune fille et lui essuya les petites perles d'eau salée qu'il détestait voir couler des yeux de sa précieuse amie. Durant ce temps, Tsubasa s'occupait de payer le cocher. Natsu mit alors son amie face à lui et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

« Ne sois pas triste Lucy. Tout va bien maintenant, ça va aller. Je suis là. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, tout allait bien. Il était là, lui ne l'avait pas quittée. Alors, Tsubasa les rejoint, surpris par l'état de la jeune fille. Enfin, celle-ci entra dans la demeure et invita les garçons à la suivre. Des draps recouvraient les meubles, pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent la poussière. La petite troupe se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque. Tsubasa était émerveillé par tant de livres tandis que Natsu ne ressentait pas ce genre de choses. Il était plutôt concentré sur son amie. Celle-ci laissa Tsubasa dans la bibliothèque, le temps de montrer à Natsu le grenier. Elle le chargea de trouver toutes les caisses qui contenaient des livres, lettres et d'autres choses encore pour les apporter dans la bibliothèque. Natsu accepta la mission, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser la blonde avec l'autre imbécile. Enfin, il devait l'avouer, il était soulagé à l'idée de ne pas devoir lire de bouquin, ce n'était pas son fort tout ça. Le grenier était immense, et les caisses nombreuses, il aurait du pain sur la planche. Lucy redescendit dans la bibliothèque. Tsubasa avait déjà entreprit de chercher des livres aux titres évocateurs. Lucy ne savait pas trop quoi chercher … N'importe quoi en rapport avec Zeref, la magie unique, les prophéties,… Les amis firent peu de pauses, mais furent ravitaillé par un carrosse envoyé par la gérante de l'auberge où ils avaient dîné. Lucy avait demandé à la femme de leur faire livrer des vivres pour une semaine, avec un repas chaud pour ce soir. Les amis prirent leur repas ensemble dans la bibliothèque. Natsu avait à peine vérifié un dixième du nombre de caisses au grenier. Il y en avait pas mal contenant des documents, donc il descendait régulièrement les nombreux escaliers pour ramener les caisses poussiéreuses à Lucy. Après le repas, Lucy fit une visite guidée à ses invités. Elle leur indiqua où se trouvaient les salles de bain. Elle montra à Tsubasa la chambre où il dormirait. Ensuite, elle passa à celle qu'elle avait attribuée à Natsu. Elle avait choisi de lui laisser son ancienne chambre, elle voulait qu'il voit où elle avait passé énormément de temps quand elle était plus jeune.

« Wouah, Luce, c'est super ici ! »

La chambre était grande, rangée, et propre grâce à Virgo. Lucy l'avait appelée plus tôt dans la journée pour lui demander de nettoyer les pièces désignées du manoir. Virgo avait également fait des lessives et changé les draps dans les chambres. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, avec de beaux draps pourpre. Le rose était émerveillé devant la classe qu'émanait cette chambre. Il y avait un bureau, des tas de livres mais également de nombreux magasines qui parlaient de Fairy Tail. Il y avait des posters de Mirajane sur le mur, des photos de Lucy avec sa mère. C'est alors que Natsu se retourna vers la blonde, il venait de comprendre :

« Lucy, c'était ta chambre ? »

« Tu l'as vite deviné. Oui. » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle appréciait cette proximité avec le jeune homme, lui montrer sa chambre, c'était comme lui ouvrir une partie de son cœur. Le rose, rarement ému, l'était à ce moment-là. Lucy le laissait entrer dans son jardin secret, et il le sentait. Il articula simplement :

« Merci, Luce. »

Alors, Lucy qui était elle aussi gagnée par l'émotion se ressaisit et dit d'un air enjoué :

« Si Monsieur veut bien m'excuser. Ma chambre m'attend. Le déjeuner sera servit à 9 h, Monsieur. Passez une excellente nuit chez les Heartfillia. »

Alors que la jeune fille allait partir, Natsu la retint et la tourna vers lui. Rapidement, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était totalement surprise.

« A-ah … b-beh … qu-quoi … que… hein ? »

« Chacun son tour. Bonne nuit Luce. » dit-il, son sourire magnifique sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille sortit, toujours sous le choc. Elle était rouge pivoine, les joues en feu. Il savait, il savait qu'elle lui avait embrassé la joue la veille. Dans ses pensées hystériques, la blonde rejoint sa chambre, qui était à côté de celle de Natsu. C'était la chambre de sa mère, quand son père était en voyage d'affaire. Sa mère passait beaucoup de temps ici, elle y avait tous ses effets personnels… Ses effets personnels ? Mais oui ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? C'est ici qu'elle devait chercher. Alors la jeune fille chercha de suite dans les bouquins qui étaient dans l'armoire fermée à clef de sa mère. Heureusement, elle avait toujours la précieuse clef avec elle. C'était un héritage de sa mère que lui avait confiée une de ses domestiques. Lucy ouvrit l'armoire pour y découvrir des dizaines de livres sur la magie des constellationnistes. Elle prit le livre « Les 12 clefs d'Or » pour le feuilleter, une enveloppe tomba du livre quand elle l'ouvrit. La jeune fille posa le bouquin pour ramasser l'enveloppe. Elle ouvrit et découvrit une petite clef argentée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas un mot… Cette petite clef ne lui était pas inconnue… Elle avait déjà vu sa mère l'utiliser quand elle était plus jeune. Sa mère ouvrait une boîte avec. Une très belle boîte argentée, doublée de velours et des petites pierres précieuses sur le couvercle. Mais où avait-elle vue cette boîte ? Oui, sa mère la rangeait dans un tiroir caché de son bureau. Lucy avait toujours été fascinée par le mécanisme d'ouverture du miroir et tout le mystère qui entourait cette boîte. Alors, elle chercha dans ses souvenirs comment on actionnait le dit mécanisme… Elle se souvint alors, il fallait tourner différents boutons de tiroir d'une certaine façon, appuyer ensuite sur un motif qui ressortait de la table et un petit « clic » indiquait l'ouverture du tiroir caché dans le fond du bureau. Lucy y plongea son regard. Elle y découvrit la boîte de ses souvenirs. Le cœur battant, elle la prit et alla s'installer sur le lit de sa mère. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la boîte avec la petite clef. C'était bien cela, la boîte s'ouvrait. Elle était magnifique. Lucy respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir enfin la boîte. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit des enveloppes. Elle prit les enveloppes, son nom était écrit de la main de sa mère sur chacune d'entre elles. Sa mère lui avait donc réellement laissé un message, et même plusieurs messages. Elle ouvrit soigneusement une lettre, elle datait du 6 juillet 777. La veille du jour fatidique où sa mère avait quitté ce monde pour rejoindre le ciel… Lucy ouvrit les autres et découvrit des dates ultérieures. Elle disposa les lettres par ordre chronologique. Elle prit la première, elle datait du 10 octobre 776. C'est avec émotion qu'elle commença à lire la lettre qui lui était destinée.

_Chère Lucy, ma fille bien aimée,_

_…_


	7. Layla Heartfillia

**NDA : Bonjour, avant que vous commenciez ce chapitre, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur fanfic-fr[point]net car ma fic est beaucoup sympathique à lire dessus vu que je gère mieux la mise en page. Mon pseudo est Aelya, ma fiction est Il était une Fée :) Ca ne change pas. Remplacez le [point] par un . :)  
**

** fanfic-fr[point]net/fanfics/Animes-Mangas/F/Fairy- Tail/I l-%C3%A9tait-une-F%C3% **

**Chapitre 7 : Layla Heartfillia**

_10 octobre 776_

_Chère Lucy, ma fille bien aimée,_

_Aujourd'hui, quelque chose s'est passé et j'ai ressenti le besoin d'en laisser une trace, pour quand tu serais plus grande. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé... Rêvé d'une jeune fille, une adolescente, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux chocolats. Cette jeune fille me ressemblait étrangement. Cette jeune fille, elle était entourée de personnes, qui souriaient. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Cependant, mon rêve laissa place à une autre image, de cette même fille plus jeune, qui pleurait dans son lit... Alors j'ai compris... Je l'ai vu qui fuguait de chez elle... Qui écrivait à sa mère, parfois les larmes aux yeux. Alors, une autre image vint. Dans mon rêve, elle était désormais seule, elle pleurait. Autour d'elle, il y avait des clefs. Les 12 clefs d'or mais aussi d'autres clefs que je ne connaissais pas. Elle brillait autour de la jeune fille, qui se trouvait seule, pour la consoler. Ensuite, la jeune fille qui pleurait fit appel à un pouvoir que je ne connaissais pas, je n'ai pu qu'entendre « Iris Nebula ». Elle s'effondra ensuite... Je me suis réveillée sur le coup. Cette magnifique jeune fille, Lucy, c'était toi. Un jour, je ne sais quand, je ne serai plus là pour toi. Alors, toi qui m'écrira des lettres, je veux t'en laisser également. Je ferai tout pour t'aider. Ces clefs avaient l'air d'être ta force, quelque chose s'en dégageaient. Ces clefs étaient étranges et je dois découvrir de quoi il en retourne, pour toi. Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Ta mère, Layla Heartfillia_

Lucy sentait son cœur se serrer en lisant ces mots. Sa mère savait donc qu'elle allait la laisser seule. Elle lui avait laissée des lettres... Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas trouvées plus tôt ? Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Il est vrai que personne n'avait osé toucher à cette pièce, après la mort de Layla... Lucy se tourna alors vers l'armoire qui était tantôt fermée à clef. Il devait y avoir des informations à propos de ces nouvelles clefs du coup. Dedans, il y avait de nombreux livres parlant d'astronomie et son histoire, de constellations, de la magie des clefs mais aussi des livres qui détonnaient comme l'histoire de l'antiquité d'Enca, Caelum et d'autres pays, un livre sur Ptolémée et différents livres aux noms de mythes assez connus. Lucy était un peu surprise mais elle se remit à sa lecture. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que sa mère lui avait laissé... Il y avait encore pas mal de lettres.

_21 octobre 776_

_Ma chère Lucy,_

_Aujourd'hui, je t'ai aperçue qui jouait dans mon boudoir, avec mes clefs magiques. Tu as 9 ans et je sens en toi un certain potentiel. Je pense que tu seras une constellationniste, j'ai vu les clefs réagir à ton contact. Ce qui confirme ce rêve étrange que j'ai fait il y a une dizaine de jours. J'espérais m'être trompée mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas un simple rêve. Je vais prendre contact avec le monde des esprits, peut-être pourront-ils me donner quelques informations. J'ai peur Lucy, peur de te laisser, toi, ma fille unique... Mais si la vie doit nous séparer, je veux te donner les meilleures armes pour te battre. Tu es ma fierté, ma lumière. Je t'aime, ma princesse._

_Ta mère, Layla_

Lucy versa encore quelques larmes... Elle vit alors que l'encre avait coulé mais pas de son fait. Sa mère avait dû laisser échapper quelques larmes elle aussi. Elle ouvrit une autre lettre, elle voulait en apprendre tellement plus sur sa mère. Elle se sentait plus proche d'elle en ce moment. Malgré cela, elle s'interrogeait... Quel était ce rêve dont sa mère avait rêvé, son avenir ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Son destin était-il déjà écrit ? Son esprit plein de questions, elle prit la lettre suivante.

_1er novembre 776_

_Mon tendre enfant,_

_J'ai contacté Léo, à la suite de ma précédente lettre, et il est retourné dans le monde des esprits pour en questionner le roi. Il n'est revenu que ce matin, après tout le temps qui passe n'est pas le même ici que dans l'autre monde. Il m'a expliqué qu'à l'écoute de la description des clefs que j'avais vues, le Roi était surpris. Il semblerait que les clefs que j'ai vues soient des clefs perdues. Douze d'entre elles seraient les clefs d'Opale, des constellations de Bayer. Leurs pouvoirs sont immenses et varie en fonction de l'utilisateur de leur clef. Il faut donc connaître ses limites car chaque pouvoir a un coût, qui peut parfois dépasser le prix d'une vie. Je ne vois pas comment cela est-ce possible, les esprits sont là pour nous, ce sont nos amis. Comment pourraient-ils prendre notre vie ? Enfin, Léo a enchaîné en me disant que les douze clefs restantes étaient les clefs d'Azurite, dites les clefs antiques, les douze clefs les plus puissantes des constellations de Ptolémée. Ces clefs, j'en avais déjà entendu vaguement parler mais dans le cadre de contes et de légendes. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible l'existence de clefs aussi puissantes. Bien sûr, les clefs d'or ont un pouvoir considérable mais tellement différent. Je veux en apprendre plus sur elles... Je n'ai pas expliqué ce qu'il en était à ton père, il a un esprit trop ancré dans la réalité et ne me croirait pas. Malheureusement, il ne veut pas me laisser partir en voyage... Il me sait fragile, cependant, je veux le faire. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais je sais qu'il cédera. En attendant, je vais continuer mes recherches d'une autre façon._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement, Layla_

De nouvelles clefs ? Lucy n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ces clefs, ni de leur puissance. Son esprit de mage voulait en savoir plus et combattait son émotion grandissante. Elle enchaîna donc et passa à la lettre suivante.

_1er décembre 776_

_Ma chérie, Lucy,_

_Cela fait maintenant un mois que je lis nombre de livres. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont avares de renseignements mais il se peut que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose. A la lecture des différents mythes caelumiens, j'ai peut-être pu découvrir l'emplacement de la clef d'Andromède. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit ancrée dans la pierre, là où selon le mythe la jeune femme aurait été enchaînée nue sur un rocher pour y être dévorée par un monstre marin. Je pense donc me rendre prochainement à Caelum pour en avoir le cœur net. J'ai appris que là-bas se trouvait un rocher similaire aux descriptions qu'en donnent Ovide. Le voyage sera long mais mes esprits seront avec moi. J'espère être de retour pour passer noël avec ton père et toi ma chérie._

_Affectueusement, Layla_

Lucy ouvrit alors la lettre suivante. Elle était tellement intriguée. Sa mère avait été présente ce noël-là. Lucy s'en souvenait... Elle se demanda comment Layla avait pu lui cacher tant de choses. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, sauf son air fatigué durant les derniers mois de sa vie...

_23 décembre 776_

_Lucy, mon enfant,_

_Je suis rentrée à temps. Je me doute que tu dois te demander si j'ai réussi ma mission. Mon instinct m'a bien guidé, la clef d'Andromède était bien là-bas. Cet esprit est tout bonnement magnifique. Je l'ai invoquée de suite, pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. Elle porte les astres en elle, sa peau est translucide et on peut apercevoir l'univers à travers. Andromède est l'esprit protecteur des étoiles, elle a différents pouvoirs. Elle peut se rendre invisible ou encore s'illuminer de milles feux pour éblouir l'ennemi, grâce à l'intensité des étoiles. Je ne me suis pas liée à elle, je me sens faiblir et je ne pense pas être capable de supporter sa puissance et le coût qu'elle pourrait me demander. Je garderai cette clef précieusement, dans les plis de mon cœur, pour la céder à la merveilleuse constellationniste que tu deviendras. Enfin, ma chérie, je t'ai trouvé ces magnifiques rubans pour cheveux que tu désirais tant. Ce seront tes cadeaux de noël cette année. Je vais te laisser ma chérie, je vais me reposer. Demain, c'est le grand jour et je veux pouvoir en profiter comme il se doit._

_Je t'aime, Layla_

Lucy caressa le nœud qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Elle ne quittait plus les nœuds de différentes couleurs que lui avait offerts sa mère cette année là, pour leur dernier noël ensemble... Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Sa mère était magnifique dans sa belle robe rouge, son père s'était libéré pour le repas familial. Il les avait quitter ensuite pour retourner au travail, mais Lucy et sa mère avait passée une soirée merveilleuse. Layla lui avait conter de belles histoires, elles avaient joué ensemble au piano, un art que Lucy n'affectionnait que parce que ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec sa mère. Elles avaient ensuite joué à des jeux de société avec les domestiques puis ouvert les cadeaux à minuit. Lucy était tellement heureuse ce soir-là même si sa mère avait le visage marqué par la fatigue, ce que Lucy lui fit remarquer dès le premier regard, Layla ne délaissait pas son sourire. Lucy laissa difficilement ce souvenir de côté pour se consacrer à la lecture de la lettre suivante.

_2 janvier 777_

_Ma chère Lucy,_

_Les fêtes sont désormais passées. Comme d'habitude, tu as été la plus adorable des petites filles malgré les nombreuses fêtes ennuyeuses que tu as dû passer à cause du travail de ton père. J'admire l'enfant que tu es ma fille, tu es tellement douce, gentille et souriante. Je me demande parfois si ton père ne te manque pas. Il me manque tellement à moi, mais je trouve le courage de tenir en toi. Tu es tellement forte ma chérie... Alors que moi, je ne me sens même pas la force de reprendre la route. Heureusement, un vieil ami m'a apporté un des livres que je cherchais. J'ai un peu discuter avec lui, il m'a annoncé fièrement que son fils avait adopté un petit garçon, du même âge que toi. J'ai passé un bon moment, cet homme est l'un des rares à savoir qui nous sommes réellement... Le voir me fait toujours à bien fou et grâce à lui et son livre, j'ai appris que si tu réunissais les douze clefs d'Azurite, tu obtiendrais un nouveau pouvoir offensif dit Almageste. Plus loin, il est dit que posséder et maîtriser les douze clefs d'Opale te donnera la possibilité d'utiliser un autre pouvoir, le Stellatum. Ces techniques semblent assez difficiles à effectuer, de plus, elle requiert une force magique impressionnante. Prend garde ma belle Lucy, chaque pouvoir a un coût, ce que tu gagnes quelque part, tu dois le rendre d'une autre façon. Ne l'oubli jamais. Le jour où tu maîtriseras les techniques de l'Urano Metria, l'Almageste ainsi que le Stellatum, tu seras probablement la plus puissante des constellationnistes. C'est un lourd fardeau à porter, mais tu en es capable. Ces trois sortilèges ouvreront la porte des étoiles, l'Iris Nebula. Cet Iris Nebula dont j'ai rêvé... Rien n'est indiqué à son sujet dans les livres que j'ai consultés, même les plus rares. Léo refuse de me dire ce qu'il en est, ce pouvoir doit être très puissant... Enfin, ma chérie, tu m'appelles pour que je te conte une histoire, je te laisse donc ici pour te rejoindre là-bas. Je t'aime._

_Layla_

Lucy réfléchit, malgré son émotion qui rendait son esprit brumeux. Sa mère a répondu à ses désirs. Elle qui voulait tant être plus forte, pour protéger ses amis, elle en avait désormais les moyens. Tout ça, grâce à sa merveilleuse mère. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez la remercier. Ce cadeau qu'elle lui offrait était le plus beau des présents. L'Espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir protéger les qui lui sont chers. Lucy ouvrit ensuite la lettre suivante, puis la suivante, sa mère décrivait dans chacune ses découvertes concernant les clefs. Elle n'entreprenait plus de voyage, sa santé était trop fragile. Lucy se souvint de cette période, une maladie inconnue rongeait sa mère et réduisait sa puissance magique à petit feu. L'enfant qu'elle était craignait pour la vie de sa mère... Celle-ci ne restait cependant pas inactive et Lucy n'en avait à cette époque aucune idée. Dans une lettre, sa mère lui parlait des noms des clefs d'azurite de Ptolémée, ainsi que le pouvoir qu'elle leur avait découvert.

_« ... au fur et à mesure des découvertes, j'ai pu observé que les esprits de ses clefs sont étroitement liés. Elles sont extrêmement puissantes et peuvent effectuer des unisson raid de par leurs liens. De plus, comme les clefs d'or du zodiaque, ces clefs invoquent des esprits. Ces esprits ont forme humaine, pour certains avec une certaine ressemblance animale. Leur pouvoir sont étroitement liés aux mythes qui les accompagnent. La première clef est donc la clef d'Andromède, dont l'esprit se nomme Andromeda. Je t'ai déjà parlé de son pouvoir. Il y a également la clef de Cassiopée, l'esprit de cette clef est la mère d'Andromeda. Je ne sais pas quelle est sa spécialité, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait un lien avec les oiseaux. Elle se nomme Cassiopeia. Ensuite, il y a la clef de Céphée, le père d'Andromeda et l'époux de Cassiopeia, nommé Cepheus. Cet esprit n'est pas un esprit utile durant le combat, il peut cependant t'aider à consulter les oracles pour t'aiguiller dans une décision à prendre. Son pouvoir est très coûteux et il ne faut pas l'utiliser à la légère. Connaître l'avenir à des conséquences. N'oublie jamais que le chemin que l'on prend pour éviter sa destinée est celui qui nous conduira à elle. C'est bien pour cela que depuis que je sais que je te quitterai, je ne cherche pas à fuir mais à affronter ma destinée et à continuer à vivre comme je l'entends avec le temps qui m'est encore accordé. Enfin, la clef de Persée est la suivante, Perseus étant l'époux d'Andromeda. Son habileté à manier l'épée n'est plus à mettre à l'épreuve. De plus, cet esprit peut combattre de paire avec l'esprit Equuleus, de la clef de Pégase. Il y a également la clef d'Hercule, dont l'esprit Hercules possède une force colossale. Sache qu'Hercules et Hydra, de la clef de l'Hydre, ne sont pas très amis. Cependant, Hydra te sera très utile pour tromper l'ennemi, de par sa capacité à se décupler. Ce pouvoir te coûtera néanmoins une force considérable, comme pour toutes les autres clefs. Ensuite, nous avons les clefs d'Orion, d'Ophiuchus aux esprits du même noms. Orion est une rôdeuse et a toujours avec elle des alliés de poids, des loups. Ophiuchus quant à lui est un ami des serpents, ainsi qu'un guérisseur hors pair quand il a ses plantes à disposition. Draco, de la clef du dragon, est un allié de taille. Discret mais puissant. La clef du Centaure est une clef qui s'utilise autant en combat qu'à l'extérieur, comme beaucoup de ces clefs. Centaurus est l'amie de la nature et peut la guider de par la musique qu'elle crée avec sa flûte. Pour finir, nous avons la clef de la licorne, Monoceros. Elle et Equuleus sont de proches amies. La vitesse de Monoceros est redoutable, ainsi que son coup de corne. A côté de cela, sa corne a des propriétés magiques encore inconnues... »_

Lucy résumait mentalement les informations que sa mère lui avait apprises :

Clef d'Andromède, Andromeda, fille de Cepheus et Cassiopeia, épouse de Perseus, protectrice des étoiles.

Clef de Cassiopée, Cassipeia, femme de Perseus, mère de Cassiopeia.

Clef de Céphée, Cepheus, époux de Cassiopeia et père d'Andromeda.

Clef de Persée, Perseus, époux d'Andromeda, fidèle ami d'Equuleus.

Clef de Pégase, Equuleus, fidèle amie de Persée et de Monoceros.

Clef d'Hercule, Hercules, ennemi d'Hydra.

Clef de l'Hydre, Hydra, ennemie d'Hercules.

Clef d'Orion, Orion, libre et habile.

Clef d'Ophiuchus, Ophiuchus, sage et respecté de tous.

Clef du Dragon, Draco, solitaire mais puissant.

Clef du Centaure, Centaurus, amie de la nature.

Clef de la Licorne, Monocerus, amie d'Equuleus et pouvoir magique inconnu.

Dans une autre des lettres, Layla détaillait les pouvoirs et autres informations des clefs d'opales de Bayer. Il était tard dans la nuit, mais Lucy continuait de lire.

_« ... douze clefs d'opales. Contrairement aux clefs que tu connais, celles-ci sont étranges d'après les informations que j'ai récoltées dans de nombreux livres. En invoquant les esprits de ces clefs, tu peux passer le pacte des esprits comme je te l'ai appris peu après ton anniversaire. A dix ans, je pensais que tu étais prête à apprendre les rudiments de la magie des étoiles. Enfin, quand tu les invoqueras, ces esprits n'apparaîtront plus sauf si tu leur demandes expressément. Leur magie est différente, elle confère les propriétés de l'esprit sur ton propre corps et esprit. La clef du Caméléon te donnera la possibilité de devenir invisible. La clef de la Dorade te donnera le pouvoir de respirer sous l'eau. Le pouvoir de la Grue te permettra d'être furtive et silencieuse. Le pouvoir de l'Hydre mâle te permettra d'invoquer des illusions de toi, pour surprendre l'ennemi. La clef de l'indien te permettra de parler aux animaux et à la nature. La clef de la Mouche te donnera la faculté d'émettre des ondes sonores pour brouiller tes ennemis. La clef de l'Oiseau du paradis te permettra de défier la loi de la pesanteur, sans avoir d'ailes. La clef du Paon te permettra de te prendre l'image de quelqu'un d'autre. Avec la clef du Phoenix, tu pourras devenir incandescente et brûler quiconque te touchera. Avec le pouvoir du poisson volant, tu auras la faculté de soigner les autres avec le pouvoir de l'eau. Sans celui-ci, le coût de magie sera beaucoup plus élevé. La clef du Toucan te donnera la force tandis que la clef du Triangle austral te rendra légère comme une plume... »_

Ces pouvoirs étaient terriblement intéressants. Lucy pensa alors aux noms des différents esprits : Chamaleon, Dorado, Grus, Hydrus, Indus, Musca, Apus, Pavo, Phoenix, Volans, Tucana et Triangulum Australe. Elle avait bien compris que ces pouvoirs exceptionnels seraient utilisés pour des occasions elles aussi exceptionnelles. Sa mère avait bien insisté sur le caractère puissant de ces clefs ainsi que leur coût de magie qui y serait proportionnel. Enfin, la jeune fille lut d'autres lettres qui lui indiquait quels ouvrages consultés pour telles et telles clefs. Sa mère avait pris pas mal de notes sur les endroits où pouvaient se situer les clefs. Elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de parcourir le monde à leur recherche, elle était toujours trop faible. Elle ne voulait pas déléguer la charge à quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait que la chose reste secrète. Seuls ses esprits étaient au courant de la situation. Alors, Lucy ouvrit la dernière lettre et commença à la lire, avec une certaine émotion. Là, couchés sur papier étaient les derniers mots que sa mère lui avait écrits...

_6 juillet 777_

_Mon amour, ma Lucy,_

_Aujourd'hui, je t'écris cette lettre, avec tout mon amour. Je souhaite tellement te voir heureuse ma chérie, je souhaite que tout ce travail accomplit ces derniers mois t'apportera le bonheur que tu mérites et la force de continuer sans moi. Tu rencontreras des gens merveilleux ma chérie, profite de chaque moment que tu as avec eux, la vie n'est pas éternelle. Vis de merveilleuses aventures, vis tes rêves, ne crains pas le changement et sois toujours en accord avec toi même. Tes sentiments seront la clef de ton cœur, ce cœur si puissant..._

_J'ai découvert tant de choses ma fille, je pense t'en avoir parlé quelques fois mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il y a des choses que tu devras découvrir par toi-même, en temps voulu. Je t'aime ma chérie... Vis, pour nous et profite de ce monde. La magie Unique, la magie du Cœur, c'est celle que nous avons tous en nous. Celle qui nous permet de vivre, celle qui se nourrit de sentiments sincères. L'Amour, la plus grande aventure dans une vie et la plus grande force de ce monde. Grâce à ton père et à toi, cette aventure je l'ai pleinement vécue. Je partirai donc en paix._

_Ma chérie, je n'ai plus la force de me battre... Chaque jour est plus difficile, le monde change, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Ma magie diminue et je ne peux rien faire contre cela. Quelqu'un œuvre dans l'ombre pour mener ce monde à la dérive. Cette personne Lucy, tu devras t'en occuper, en tant qu'héritière de mon sang. Je m'en veux de te laisser un si lourd fardeau... Je ne peux encore tout de révéler mais sache que nous sommes reliés depuis la nuit des temps à l'équilibre de ce monde, à la magie, à la lumière. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre cette ombre qui grandit et qui m'emporte mais toi ma fille, dans ce rêve, j'ai vu en toi la digne héritière de notre pouvoir. Je te lègue de lourds secrets, protège-les et ne les confie qu'à la personne à qui tu confierais ta vie._

_Je sens que ma fin approche... Je m'en veux de te laisser comme ça, tu es si jeune... Mon enfant adorée, ma lumière... N'en veux pas à Léo et aux autres, je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien te dire jusqu'à ce que tu découvres la vérité par toi-même. J'espère que tout cela ne sera pas vint..._

_Je t'aime, Adieu,_

_Layla Heartfillia_

Lucy fut de nouveaux prises de sanglots et serrait cette dernière lettre contre elle... Les derniers mots de sa mère... Elle les chérirait de tout son coeur... Elle resta là, combien de temps ? Elle ne savait pas. Son esprit était perdu. Elle avait appris tellement de choses en une soirée... mais elle chérirait tous ces secrets, ces cadeaux que sa mère lui avait légués. Elle sentait cependant que sa mère ne lui avait pas tout dit... Cet ami dont elle avait parlé dans une lettre, il fallait que Lucy le rencontre pour en apprendre plus.

Bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela impliquait réellement, Lucy ferait honneur à son sang, coûte que coûte. Elle allait retrouver toutes les clefs d'azurite et d'opale. Elle avait peur mais il fallait qu'elle la combatte. Ce rêve... Son avenir, que lui réservait-il ? Lucy se reprit néanmoins.

Elle deviendrait forte, elle protégerait ses amis. Alors Lucy réfléchit... _« La clef d'Andromède, dans les plis de mon cœur »_... Alors, elle retourna voir dans la boîte et l'observa pour découvrir un double fond. Elle le souleva, il était rouge satin comme un cœur. Elle découvrit un tissus également en satin où se dissimulait une objet... Une clef. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire... Il était 3 h du matin quand la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de l'esprit d'Andromeda. Devant ses yeux, une femme, si on pouvait la définir ainsi, apparut. Comme sa mère l'avait décrite, elle était translucide avec un univers en elle. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Alors, la voix de la créature fit honneur à son apparence :

« Lucy Vermillion Heartfillia, je vous accepte comme mon maître. Ma puissance, est vôtre. »

Lucy était interloquée. Vermillion ? Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom... Mais où ? Elle se sentait aussi terriblement gênée, sa mère avait effectivement parlé du fait que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas contrôler ces esprits. Elle se reprit, déterminée. Même si elle ne se pensait pas exceptionnelle, elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour avancer. Alors, elle prit la parole, d'une voix douce, son sourire calqué sur celui de Natsu sur les lèvres :

« Moi, je souhaite tout simplement être ton amie, Andromeda. Merci de m'accepter comme telle. »

Alors, Andromeda sourit. La rumeur était donc vraie, cette fille était bonne et pure. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas encore au courant de toutes les choses qui l'entouraient. Andromeda en informerait les autres, pour que les esprits ne donnent pas plus d'informations à la jeune fille. Ils ne devaient pas interférer avec ces informations.

L'esprit et la mage céleste passèrent donc leur pacte. Ensuite, Andromeda retourna dans sa clef, magnifique d'ailleurs, taillée dans de l'azurite, un minéral bleu translucide. Lucy accrocha donc cette nouvelle clef sur son trousseau, aux côtés de ses autres clefs.

Alors, fatiguée par cet effort, elle s'allongea sur son lit et eut une pensée amusante. Accueillir vingt-quatre nouvelles clefs ? Il lui faudra un nouveau trousseau, c'était sûr ! Ensuite, elle réfléchit aux mots de sa mère... C'était la première fois qu'elle cacherait quelque chose à ses compagnons, à Natsu... Lucy rougit en pensant à lui, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence... Il faudrait qu'elle affronte un jour ses sentiments et se déclare au garçon, comme sa mère lui conseillait. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même en toute circonstance... Sur ces pensées, la jeune fille s'endormit... Elle pensait à sa mère, à ses clefs, aux nouvelles, à Natsu, à Fairy Tail...

**NDA : Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que ma fic vous plait, si vous n'avez pas été sur fanfic-fr[point]net malgré mes avertissements, je suis navrée pour la mise en page dégueulasse de ce chapitre. Je m'en sors beaucoup mieux niveau mise en page sur l'autre site :( Donc vraiment, j'insiste, allez-y! :) & n'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être inscrit sur le site :) Sinon, le prochain chapitre est en préparation mais je ne sais pas quand il sortira parce que je dois me concentrer sur les cours avant tout. Gros bisous :)**


	8. Dans la tête du Rose

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **

Coucouuuuu! Alors, je reviens avec un chapitre assez court et plus tôt que prévu. Chapitre court car intermédiaire et que le précédent vous a fait ingurgiter pas mal d'informations. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : Dans la tête du Rose.**

Le soleil de se levait doucement sur Fiore. Un vieil homme se réveillait, son rêve toujours présent dans son esprit. Alors, maintenant, elle savait. Il l'attendrait, il lui devait bien, à sa chère vieille amie. Sa fille lui ressemblait tellement, ç'avait été un choc pour lui de la rencontrer. Elle n'était pas encore prête à ce moment là. La prochaine fois, peut-être pourra-t-il tout lui révéler...

_Domaine Heartfillia,_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses se réveillait tranquillement dans un grand lit. Il aimait cet endroit et ce n'était pas pour son luxe ni pour l'espace qu'il offrait. Non, il l'aimait parce que cet endroit, malgré les années, était toujours imprégné par l'odeur de la propriétaire des lieux. L'odeur sucrée, fraîche et délicate de sa compagne de toujours, Lucy. La veille, il était trop fatigué pour faire le tour du propriétaire mais ce matin, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il observa donc la chambre de la belle. Le lit à baldaquin, le bureau... Il alla vers celui-ci. Dessus trônait plusieurs livres usés par de nombreuses lectures. Des contes de fée pour la plupart. Natsu sentait l'odeur de Lucy imprégner les pages de ces contes. Elle devait les avoir lus un nombre incalculable de fois. Il touchait les pages, de temps à autre, on pouvait apercevoir des traces sur la typographie du texte. Des larmes ? Natsu renifla l'odeur, oui, c'était bien des larmes, des larmes de Lucy. Pourquoi pleurer en lisant ces contes ? L'idée que le jeune fille soit triste lui fit un pincement au cœur. Décidément, ces derniers temps, il ressentait différentes choses envers la jeune fille. Il retourna s'allonger sur le lit pour fixer le plafond, sa main sur le front, et « réfléchir ». Il pensait à Lucy, à Happy, aux gens de la guilde, à la prophétie, à l'attaque dans la grotte. Puis Tsubasa vint à son esprit. Ce gars... Il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Quelque chose en lui le détestait. Puis le visage de la blonde prit la place du brun et là, Natsu se sentit plus serein. Il ferma les yeux pour repenser à son amie, son sourire, leur accolade, la chaleur qu'elle laissait en lui, le baiser sur la joue, le...

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Ce cri soudain lui glaça le sang. L'odeur salée des larmes suivi ce cri.

« Lucy » son corps avait agi instantanément et se retrouvait déjà devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit les portes de celle-ci rapidement pour l'apercevoir redressée dans son lit, les mains de la belle cachant à peine ses yeux noircis de cernes. Son regard était vide, elle semblait telle un zombie. Son teint était livide, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Natsu se retrouva rapidement à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. C'est à peine si la jeune fille s'aperçut de sa présence. Tsubasa arriva quelques instants plus tard, sa chambre était plus loin que celle de Natsu. Il découvrit alors la scène et le regard de Natsu lui intima le silence. Tsubasa quitta la pièce. Le rose continuait de bercer la jeune fille qui était toujours en état de choc. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Un cauchemar ? Natsu ne disait rien, ne demandait rien, il voulait juste calmer les tremblements de sa partenaire, réchauffer son corps froid, redonner des couleurs à ses joues blanches et raviver les éclats de ses yeux. Le garçon avait un bras passé dans son dos, l'autre devant, pour la soutenir et la bercer. Il avait posé son nez sur la tête blonde et fermé les yeux pour calmer son cœur affolé. Voir son amie dans cet état le faisait souffrir. Elle était là sans être là, ses yeux fixant le vide.

Alors qu'une dizaine de minutes étaient passées, Lucy tourna enfin son regard vers Natsu et sembla se rendre compte de la situation. Alors, son regard changea et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer ensuite, sans laisser un souffle en sortir. Elle se jeta alors à son coup, ils se retrouvèrent donc allongés sur le lit et là, la jeune fille éclata en sanglot et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, murmurant ça et là le nom du rose. Celui-ci, sur le dos, caressait la chevelure de son amie qui cachait sa tête sur son buste. Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. La jeune fille se calma enfin après un long moment et Natsu n'entendit plus que son souffle régulier. Elle ne dormait pas, elle réfléchissait. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir cela. Après quelques minutes comme cela, Lucy se releva soudain de sa position et Natsu leva sur elle un regard surpris et plein d'affection. Les yeux de la blonde étaient bouffis et rouges mais ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. Natsu se redressa, posa sa main sur la joue de la belle et déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci. Son instinct avait encore une fois pris le dessus. Il se reprit rapidement pour observer la réaction de Lucy. Celle-ci le regarda, surprise, puis son expression se transforma en un visage attendrit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merci, Natsu. »

« Luce, qu'est-ce que.. »

« J-je... Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas en parler... » dit-elle, le regard fuyant celui inquisiteur du mage de feu. Celui-ci acquiesçât, il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre mal à l'aise sa précieuse amie et encore moins assombrir son doux visage.

« D'accord Luce... Tant que tu m'en parles plus tard. »

La jeune fille releva son visage pour laisser apparaître un regard reconnaissant. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis dit : « J-je... Je te le promets. »

Il sourit, ses paroles sonnaient faux mais il voulait y croire. Alors, il troqua son air inquiet contre son attitude enfantine en un instant. Un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage et il s'assit à côté de son amie, lui fit une tape dans le dos et lâcha :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a encore du boulot ! »

La jeune fille sourit :

« Yosh ! Allons-y alors. » dit-elle en se levant.

« Oye ! Luce, tu me voles mes expressions maintenant. »

La mage stellaire se retourna et lui tira la langue avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Lui resta là quelques instants avant de secouer sa tête. Il observa la pièce, elle était grande et imbibée de l'odeur de sa belle mais aussi une autre odeur. Sur le bureau, des bouquins et bouts de papier étaient entassés. Alors que Natsu s'en approchait, curieux, son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas déjeuné.

Il décida alors de rejoindre la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà Lucy et ce petit mer... Tsubasa. Celui-ci avait un regard étrange sur Lucy, ça ne plaisait pas à Natsu mais son estomac voulait tant être rassasié que le rose choisit de ne pas se préoccuper de ce type. Il s'installa en face de Lucy et commença à manger, jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre à son amie. Celle-ci avait repris des couleurs et se voulait enjouée. Malgré tout, Natsu remarquait une lueur étrange dans son regard, elle essayait de refouler quelque chose et le dragon slayer n'arrivait pas à cerner la chose. Le déjeuner se passa normalement, Tsubasa n'osait pas poser de questions à Lucy et ils parlaient donc de bouquins lus la veille. La jeune fille semblait tout de même distraite. La matinée se déroula au même rythme que la veille et au début de l'après-midi, Natsu apporta dans la bibliothèque la dernière caisse que Lucy lui avait désigné. Vers trois heure de l'après-midi, alors que Natsu baillait aux corneilles, Lucy s'excusa et quitta la bibliothèque. Natsu voulu la suivre mais Tsubasa l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'énerva alors le rose.

« Ça t'arrive jamais de la laisser seule. » déclara le brun, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ça te regarde pas. T'es qui d'abord pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? » rétorqua le rose, repoussant le bras que Tsubasa avait dressé devant lui pour l'arrêter quelques instants auparavant.

Alors, Tsubasa se plaça devant le mage de feu, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« Et toi, tu te prends pour qui ? Pourquoi tu serais le seul à constamment être avec Lucy-chan ? »

« Tu.. Je... Je suis son partenaire, c'est mon amie ! » répondit Natsu.

« Peut-être mais moi aussi je suis son ami. » dit simplement Tsubasa, faisant toujours face au rose.

« ... »

« Et je ne te laisserai en aucun cas Lucy-chan. Elle me plaît et crois-moi, je l'aurai. »

Là, Natsu vit rouge. Ce type, il voulait lui enlever Lucy ? Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit par le col, le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol, son regard fixé dans les yeux mauves de son « rival ».

« Personne ne m'enlèvera Lucy. » dit-il, sa voix dure.

« Ça, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. » rétorqua le brun, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

« Temeee* »

« J'aime Lucy et si elle veut de moi, tu n'auras rien à redire là-dessus. »

Ces mots achevèrent de mettre à bout le rose qui décocha une belle droite sur l'instant ce qui propulsa le brun à quelques mètres de là, déclenchant la chute d'une pile de bouquins. Sur ces faits, Lucy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le regard de Natsu alla du visage de Tsubasa, qui avait radicalement changé à l'apparition de Lucy, au visage de son amie qui était à priori surprise. Son visage changea alors pour laisser place à l'énervement. Elle jeta un regard noir à Natsu avant d'accourir auprès de Tsubasa pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois cela fait, elle s'approcha de Natsu, les mains sur les hanches.

« Non mais tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser une minute ensemble sans que ça ne se termine en mélodrame. Franchement Natsu, tu sais pas te retenir ?! Il t'a rien fait à ce que je sache. »

Natsu levra un bras pour montrer Tsubasa et ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa plainte :

« Non mais Luce ! Il ... »

« Natsu, je ne veux rien entendre ! J'en ai marre, on rentre à Magnolia ! »

Sur ce, la blonde quitta la bibliothèque comme une furie. Natsu baissa la tête puis se dit qu'au moins, ça lui avait changé les idées. Il jeta un regard vers un Tsubasa pleinement satisfait de la situation avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, ça lui avait fait un bien fou de frapper ce petit c*n. Cela l'ennuyait juste que Lucy ait pris sa défense... Il espérait qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ce coup... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer encore une fois avec elle.

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Virgo vint chercher les garçons pour le repas. Ils ne virent pas Lucy et ne s'adressèrent pas un mot ni un regard. Virgo les invita à préparer leurs bagages et les conduit au salon. Lucy les rejoint accompagnée de sa valise.

« Bon, nous rentrons, c'est parti ! »

Elle fuyait le regard de Natsu, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui fasse la tête et ça arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, surtout quand Lucy l'évitait. Le chemin jusqu'à la gare se fit en silence, du moins, si on omet les envies de nausées du rose. Alors que les « camarades » attendaient leur train, Lucy se décida enfin à briser le silence ambiant.

« Bon, les garçons nous n'avons pas fait de découvertes bien probantes. Quand nous rentrerons à la guilde, il faudra faire le point sur la situation avec les autres équipes. D'ici là, que chacun se repose et retenez-vous de vous étriper. » dit-elle en s'affalant sur le banc de la gare. Natsu souffla de soulagement, elle semblait calmée. Vraiment bizarre cette Luce, une vraie girouette. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et déposa son bras sur les épaules de son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Yosh Luce ! J'espère qu'ils auront trouvé où se cachent ces Black Dragonflies ! Je leur donnerai une bonne raclée. »

Lucy sourit et ferma les yeux. Natsu capta alors le regard de Tsubasa qui se modifia, maintenant que Lucy ne pouvait plus le remarquer. Enfin, le train en gare ce qui détourna l'attention générale. Lucy rouvrit les yeux et traîna Natsu jusqu'à la locomotive. Comme d'habitude maintenant, les deux amis s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour le trajet. Le mage de feu trouvait son amie bien étrange depuis ce matin... Elle regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux vides, l'esprit ailleurs. Natsu en profitait pour détailler son doux visage avant que le train ne démarre et que son supplice ne débute également...

Quelques heures plus tard, le trio arriva à Magnolia et se dirigea directement vers la guilde. Le mage à la chevelure rose observait toujours son amie blonde. Elle était souriante, répondait volontiers quand on lui parlait, saluait les habitants de Magnolia. Malgré tout, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la guilde ! Alors, Lucy se dirigea vers le bar comme à son habitude, suivie de cet idiot de Tsubasa. Happy arriva comme une furie pour tournoyer autour de Natsu et lui demander des détails de sa mission loin de lui. Natsu souriait de toutes ses dents, ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver son ami ailé. Plus loin, Grey, Juvia et Erza discutaient avec Gajeel et Levy.

« ..., vous n'avez pas eu plus de chances que nous alors. » s'exclama Erza, les bras croisés.

« Oui, tout le monde sait qui ils sont, qu'ils existent mais personne ne sait où ils sont. » expliqua Levy, désespérée.

« Yosh mina ! »

« Voilà l'allumette... »

« T'as un problème l'glaçon ?! »

« Oué, c'est toi mon problème ! » rétorqua Grey.

« Voilà que ça recommence... » dit Levy, se tapant le front.

« Grey-sama~ »

« Les garçons... » commença Erza.

« AYE ! » s'exclamèrent ceux-ci en cœur, bras dessus bras dessous.

« Natsu, vous avez trouvé quelque chose chez Lu-chan ? » lui demanda Levy.

« Je pense pas mais Lucy est un peu bizarre depuis ce matin... »

Grey pouffa de rire et Erza s'intéressa à ça de plus près.

« Raconte-nous un peu ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. »

Natsu leur expliqua en quoi avait consisté leur tâche là-bas et leur raconta tout en détail y compris le baiser sur la joue et les cris de la blonde le matin-même et eux expliquaient une fois de temps leurs propres découvertes. Une fois tout raconté, il observa alors ses amis. Certains avaient des sourires en coin, d'autres se souciaient du cauchemar de la blonde.

« Bah, vous inquiétez pas, Luce m'a promis qu'elle me raconterait. »

Levy se tourna alors vers le bar :

« D'ailleurs, elle est où Lu-chan ? »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la place qu'utilisait habituellement la blonde. Mirajane leur fit un petit signe de la main, sourire aux lèvres. Une sensation étrange s'empara de nouveau de Natsu. Encore un mauvais pressentiment. Il quitta donc la table de ses amis pour rejoindre Mirajane et Lisanna au bar.

« Les filles, savez pas où est passé Luce ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle, qu'elle avait envie d'écrire un peu dans son journal. » répondit Mirajane.

« Ça va Natsu ? T'as pas l'air dans ton état normal. » dit Lisanna.

Il quitta la guilde rapidement, sans répondre. Tout le monde le regarda étrangement avant de reprendre leurs discutions. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Natsu agissait bizarrement après tout. Le marchait rapidement, Happy à ses trousses. Dès qu'il arriva chez Lucy, il passa par la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il était agenouillé sur le châssis et s'y tenait, son corps se figea. La chambre de son amie habituellement si bien rangée était sans dessus dessous. C'est seulement quand Happy lui rentra dans le dos que son cerveau se remit en route. Chambre. Dérangée. Lucy. Mais où est Lucy ? Son coeur s'affola. Il rentra dans la chambre rapidement, cherchant des traces de lutte, un indice lui permettant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Les tiroirs étaient au sol, leur contenu éparpillé, les livres de la bibliothèque renversé... Aucune trace de la blonde... Il s'assit sur le lit de celle-ci et ferma les yeux, alors qu'Happy voltigeait dans tous les sens. Le petit chat était dans tous ses états. Normalement, Natsu se serait enflammé et aurait lui aussi couru dans tous les sens mais là, un sentiment plus fort que l'adrénaline s'emparait de lui. La peur. Alors, Happy vint à côté de lui sur le lit et lui tapota le bras, pour faire revenir son ami à lui.

« Natsu...~ »

Ce dernier se redressa enfin, une lueur dans le regard. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lucy n'était pas sans défense et il ne semblait pas y avoir de traces de lutte chez elle. Certes, les choses étaient en pagaille mais rien n'était cassé, déchiré. Alors, le regard du rose s'arrêta sur le bureau de la jeune fille. Une feuille blanche y trônait, il sentait l'odeur fraîche de l'encre l'entourer. De plus, le journal que Lucy écrivait n'était plus là et maintenant qu'il y regardait à deux fois, la valise de la jeune fille non plus. Il s'approcha du mot pour y découvrir son contenu.

« Natsu, je sais que tu seras le premier à trouver ce mot. Après sa lecture, brûle-le. Chez moi, j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes sur ma mère et je ne peux les confier à personne. Elle m'a donné une mission, je suis partie l'accomplir. Je le fais seule, je ne veux pas impliquer la guilde, c'est trop risqué. Garde le secret. Je compte sur toi. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. A bientôt. »

Comme demandé, le mot s'enflamma instantanément à la fin de la lecture du rose. Cependant, c'était par colère. N'étaient-ils pas partenaires ? Amis ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris cette décision, elle pouvait compter sur lui, surtout pour les missions... Natsu prit sa décision et s'adressa à Happy :

« Retourne à la guilde et dit au vieux que Lucy et moi sommes repartis en mission. Qu'il gère les autres et ne les alarme pas. Je reviendrai avec Luce, coûte que coûte. »

« Aye. » le chat acquiesçât et quitta rapidement l'appartement, alors que Natsu fermait les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Décidément, ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Une fois cela fait, il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la gare. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Alors qu'il était en route pour la gare, son lieu détesté, il se rendit compte que l'odeur de son amie s'éloignait du bon chemin. Il délaissa donc la route principale pour s'engager dans les petites rues et arriver devant un magasin. Un magasin de... véhicule magique ? Alors qu'il entrait, la boutique était vide. Trop tard... Le propriétaire des lieux lui adressa un signe et Natsu lui demanda rapidement :

« Où est-elle partie ? »

Le propriétaire le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis se ressaisit.

« Elle a pris la route du nord. »

Sans en attendre plus, Natsu quitta la boutique pour se diriger vers le nord. L'odeur de la blonde, mélangée avec celle de la machine était étrange mais il arrivait maintenant à la discerner. Il courrait, et sortit de la vile sans la retrouver. Il poursuivit son chemin un moment, certes il était fatigué mais sa motivation était à toute épreuve.

Après un certain temps, il l'aperçut enfin... Ce véhicule magique. Il accéléra la cadence et rattrapa le véhicule quand celui-ci se stoppa. Il ouvrit la portière du véhicule pour trouver Lucy, à l'intérieur de la mini-voiture, les yeux clos. C'est vrai qu'il faisait nuit, elle devait être fatiguée et sa dépense magique avait dû être conséquente. En l'apercevant, le démon qui consumait Natsu depuis tout à l'heure se calma. Cette sensation lui rappela la fois où Lucy était tombée dans le coma... Alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille avec un regard qui lui était propre, entre douceur et tendresse, celle-ci entrouvrit les yeux. Elle les ouvrit d'un coup quand elle comprit que Natsu était devant elle, la portière ouverte de l'engin.

« M-ma... b-bh.. qu-que... »

Le rose prit une mine mi-boudeuse mi-énervée.

« Tu m'avais promis... »

« C-comment ? » dit la jeune fille, perdue.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne plus me faire une peur pareille... »

La jeune fille se tût :

« J-je... je suis désolée. »

« ... de toute façon, on est partenaire Luce ! Alors pourquoi tu pars sans moi maintenant ? Les missions, on les fait ensemble, peu importe les risques ! Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi ! Alors quand on fait quelque chose, on le fait ensemble. » dit le rose à vive allure. Cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'est vrai, depuis quand Lucy le laissait en arrière ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Ils étaient ENSEMBLE.

« Ooh... Je suis désolée Natsu, je ne voulais pas. » répondit-elle, avec une voix étrange et le regard brillant. Elle surprit le rose en posant un main douce sur la joue de celui-ci. Alors, d'un coup, elle s'affala contre le torse du mage, la fatigue l'avait rattrapée...

« Je suis désolée... je te raconterai tout... »

Le rose resta là, sans bouger pendant un moment puis décida de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'installer sur son matelas de camp. Ils étaient sur un chemin près de la rivière, avec des arbres tout autour. Natsu installa un campement et fit un bon feu. Puis, il revint près de Lucy pour s'allonger auprès d'elle et lui apporter de la chaleur supplémentaire. La jeune fille rêvait déjà et murmura « Natsu... » ce qui arracha un sourire au dragon slayer. Il ne tarda pas lui non plus à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Alors que nos amis dormaient, dans l'ombre des arbres, comme presque toujours depuis un certain temps, quelqu'un les observait telle une ombre silencieuse...

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu? :)  
En tout cas, au moment où Lucy a fait son cauchemar, j'avais les larmes aux yeux en expliquant. Peut-être parce que je m'imaginais la scène en live, surtout que je savais de quoi elle avait "rêvé".

Oui, je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu (à cause de vos commentaires - c'est utile hein!)  
Je voulais vous demander, vous trouvez que ça aurait été mieux que je parle en POV interne pour ce chapitre? Ou écrit comme ça, ça vous convenait? Voudriez-vous que je fasses une version bis de ce chapitre où on voit les choses côté Lucy? (j'hésiite tellement XD)

- De quoi a rêvé Lucy?  
- Qui est cet inconnu qui la traque?  
- Pourquoi avoir mis sans dessus dessous son appartement?  
& encore tant d'autres questions...

Prochain chapitre pour le 25/06 :)


End file.
